I'm Not Perfect
by astarte-lydianna
Summary: Post Dark World As Jane goes to leave Asgard something unusual happens causing her relationship with Thor to end and her life to change. What will Loki do now that his life is linked to the mortal Jane Foster? Will they play nice or just kill one another? DOWN FOR REWRITE
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: So, this is mostly complaint with Thor, Thor 2 and the Avengers, plus the parts of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. but not one hundred percent. I have changed the ending to Thor the dark world slightly to fit my story. I make no promises for it being perfectly canon with the MCU or Comic universes, just to be clear.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else recognizable and make no money from this.

I'm Not Perfect

Prologue

Darcy Lewis began to seriously contemplate the crazy that was her life as she watched her boss, once again disappear in a kaleidoscope of colours flashing from the sky. If she was honest, she was pretty pissed about being left behind a second time, while Jane got whisked off to Asgard. Still, apparently Thor had to keep a tight hold on both Jane and an injured Loki for the journey as it was, so it wasn't like she could have insisted on going. She would have been all for letting Erik finish Loki off, he looked practically dead... Then again, Asgardian's heal fast and Loki had managed to cause one hell of a mess on his last trip to Earth, so best not risk it by leaving him here.

So Darcy was left looking out over the destruction caused by the second alien attack that she had miraculously lived through. It was then that she noticed some rather official looking people, joining the police. Wandering over to them, she spotted one figure more familiar than the rest.

"Well look who isn't dead." Coulson turned as the brunette approached them. "So I was under the impression that you were dead, funnily enough so was Thor and Jane and Erik. Care to explain that one iPod stealer?"

"It's classified." He murmured. "I wasn't informed that you were the contact from England."

"So you don't know everything? I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know I actually called S.H.I.E.L.D. yesterday? I called you guys because Jane was gone and Erik was crazy and weird things were happening in the sky and no one shows until after the giant spaceship of evil crash lands here and England gets invaded by ugly space elves?! What help are you?"

"I believe it took a while for your information to reach the correct people." He replied, his face remaining impassive before he shrugged at he. "Besides, if you said it exactly like that you could understand why someone might not take you seriously."

"I think he's trying to say you sound like a crazy person." A girl or similar age behind Coulson piped up.

"Skye." He said warningly, gesturing for the girl to shift her focus back to her work.

"Well duh! Seeing holes in the sky and birds and spaceships flying at you tends to make you a bit crazy." Darcy retorted, letting out a small huff. "So anyway, the battle is over now thank you very much for the zero help secret Agent man and Thor has once again gone poof and taken Jane with him."

"He took Jane Foster to Asgard?" Coulson asked, his brow lifting in surprise.

"Yes, something about double checking that the freaky red glowy shit that was in her is gone and that she is one hundred percent fine." She nodded.

"I'm going to need to debrief you." He said seriously. "And anyone else involved."

"De-brief?" She smirked, following him. "Just so you know, that totally sounds like a kinky thing. Oh, and don't think I'm letting you off that easy for not being dead."

The Allfather couldn't help the weary feeling that crept over him as he heard the sounds of shouting heading into the throne room. His two sons...fighting again despite the fact that they had been on relatively civil terms of late. After Loki's near death the two brothers had come to an agreement of sorts and Loki was not returned to the dungeon; instead he was just confined to Asgard. At least with him on world they could prevent the damage he could do to other realms and avoid bringing war upon and amongst them.

"Explain yourselves." He ground out forcefully. His gaze travelled past Loki, once again held in enchanted chains as a prisoner, to Thor leading the party that marched across the flagstones.

"He has done something to Jane, cursed her!" His son spat, glaring accusingly at his brother.

"Is this so?" He asked, his eyes straying to the woman in question. She held her arm against herself protectively. It stood out considerably, the skin of the arm in question a darkened blue in colour.

Jane Foster was something of a frustration for the King of Asgard; she did not belong here and his son's infatuation with her would only bring pain for both parties if it continued, not to mention distract him from his duty to Asgard. Still, she had done her best to help them and she had brought out the best in his son, even if he did not think them a suitable match for one another.

"I don't know." She said uncertainly. "He...he didn't look like he did anything on purpose. I tripped on the bridge and he grabbed my arm to stop me falling. Is it something to do with the Aether? Am I..." She swallowed her last question, not sure whether she was ready for the answer.

"It is not the effects of the Aether. It isn't blackened, nor dead and crumbling." Odin spoke seriously, glancing at his second son. It seemed Jane Foster also seemed to find something in his younger son worth saving; even after the destruction that he had caused to her people, she did not think him entirely irredeemable. Now, here she stood with one arm that of a Frost Giant, the true skin of his youngest. Curious.

"He has done something to her!" Thor protested. "Can you not see?"

"He has done something, though I suspect it was not something harmful to her and I also suspect not intentional." The Allfather replied quietly. He approached Loki and gestured to the guards to stand back. They released their hold on the fallen Prince, Odin considered him thoughtfully. "When you protected her, for at least one moment, you truly would've given your life for hers."

Thor opened his mouth and then closed it again when he realised that his father was not referring to Jane's trip on the bridge but instead to the events on Svartalfheim.

"A mortal? I think not." Loki scoffed. "The mortals of Midgard live and die in but a breath of our lifetime, it would be a wasted effort."

"If what I suspect is true, then your life is now unalterably tied to hers, you might choose to be a bit more forthcoming with the truth." Odin cautioned. Loki's eyes widened in surprise.

"That is a myth." He said carefully. The younger boy's reaction alone was enough to tell the King that whatever Loki had done, whether it was as he suspected or not, it had indeed been without foul intentions.

"Not so." The older man said gravely, as he knew in his heart that this new development would bring turmoil between his two sons once more. "Immortals and mortals should not mix, it is painful for both sides; however...as a way to lessen the pain of those whose fates were truly meant to be entwined, the bonding was created."

"No!" Thor called out in outrage. "Not to him! You advised me against having anything to do with her and now you-"

"Silence! You have my deepest sympathies, however what is done is done. If it is indeed a bonding that has been forged this day, then it cannot be changed." Odin said, placing a comforting hand on his heir's shoulder. He had been both disappointed and relieved that Jane Foster had not created the bonding with his eldest. Of course he was disappointed for his son but he was relieved, as it was important for Asgard to have a King and a well-loved Queen. Thor, as a warrior, would need to know that his wife would at least be able to hold her own physically in battle like his beloved Frigga could. Jane Foster was simply too fragile to be Queen. If she had bonded with Thor, then her life put his at risk. As King, Thor would not be able to have his life tied to hers. So it was very curious that of all beings the bonding had indeed chosen Jane, but for the other brother. "Three conditions must be met, first the mortal in question must have fought for the greater good of Asgard and rest of the nine realms in some way in the very depths of their heart. A Midgardian who does not have the best interest of the realms at heart is not worthy of the gift. Second, the other party in question must be willing to give up their long life in exchange for their mortal's."

"Which I am more than prepared to do, have I not proven so?" Thor asked, sounding more pained than Jane had heard him since the day his Mother had been killed.

"If you had had you powers at the time that you first gave your life for hers then possibly this would be a difficult situation entirely, we will never know." His father told him sadly. "The third condition is that the two souls are well suited, after all it would do no good to create a lifelong bond if love would turn to boredom or even hatred after mere decades. Finally the bond is triggered when both left hands touch. It is curious though, in all my years I have yet to witness a bond between two beings not already in love."

Part of Jane's brain was screaming at all the impossibilities of some magical bond, laughing and the sheer ridiculous notion that her DNA could just magically change. Still, she had seen many things in recent years that had changed her views on science forever and the fact that her left arm had appeared to magically turn blue at Loki's touch was pretty hard to ignore. There were a great many things that her science could not yet explain.

"What does this mean for me?" She heard herself ask. "What does it actually _mean_?"

"The precise effects of the bond hard to say, it is a very rare occurrence among us. You will perhaps have acquired some of Loki's talents, perhaps none. The extent of physical change varies from person to person. Your life will almost certainly be extended now, perhaps not as much as ours but certainly more than a mere seven to ten decades. Extended life is the most obvious change which appears with all bonded pairs; however if it is true that you are bonded, then your death will also mean Loki's and the same is true in reverse."

"How do we know for certain?" Thor asked quietly.

"Might I suggest you touch Loki's hand?" Odin suggested, looking to Jane.

"Not going to wed us are you old man?" Loki snickered.

"Silence!" Thor roared at him.

"Looks like you'll still have that throne after all brother. After all, you can hardly give it all up for a mortal that isn't yours now can you?" He chuckled.

"I don't belong to anyone." Jane muttered, standing up a little straighter as she moved in Loki's direction.

"The other hand." The Allfather spoke from behind her, as she reached out her normal hand. She paused before hesitantly reaching her blue arm forward instead. She paused before making contact, wondering if perhaps touching him again would make it worse rather than better. She avoided looking at the man as she finally touched his hand. To her amazement the skin of her arm shimmered and then gradually faded from blue to white, before warming to its usual colour.

"Relieved?" The man in front of her smirked.

"Not really." She replied bluntly, before turning from him. "Now what?"

"I would suggest, that at least until we discover what other effects there may be from the bond, that you remain here. It has been known to be dangerous to separate a bonded pair." The King announced. "However, after today the relationship between you and Thor must end. It will only bring heart ache to all concerned to try and continue something when your soul is bound to another. Thor will be King, he cannot chase after something that he can never truly have and still serve his kingdom and the people in it."

"After today." She breathed sadly. The older man nodded to her sensing that she had picked up on his words. He stood slowly from what remained of his throne and stepped down to the main floor. He paused only to briefly clasp each of his sons on the shoulder before walking away. As he left Jane felt her heart pounding. The reality of the conversation that had just taken place began to sink into her mind, like a shadow gradually engulfing her senses and making her feel dizzy.

"No, no, no..." She shook her head. Thor moved to her side and took her face between his hands, drawing her focus to him for comfort.

"Jane, we will find a way to fix this. I swear to you I-"

"How?!" She interrupted. "I'm apparently part Frost Giant now, that's not something that's just going to go away!" She found herself wishing that it was Thor that she had formed this strange mystical bond with. Then again...if it truly die tie their lives together it would be a disaster to have Thor on the throne. All an enemy would have to do was kill her and Thor would die. If this was all real and true of course… It was frustrating and confusing.

"The Healer, we shall take you to Eir, Immediately!" He announced.

"Let me know how that goes, I however plan not to waste my time and instead will seek my answers elsewhere." Loki drawled, Jane's head snapped in his direction. She had forgotten that he was even still here. "Do try to keep her safe for me, wouldn't want to drop dead unexpectedly now, would I?"

"I may not blame you for this and you may have saved my life but sometimes you can be a real jackass!" Jane hissed, slapping him firmly on the cheek.

"Now Jane, this really is getting to be quite the nasty habit of yours. I really shall have to teach you some manners." He smirked, before stepping back swiftly to avoid his brother's fist.

"I will find a way to fix this." Thor said firmly to him, as he escorted Jane from the throne room.

End Note: I apologise for the short start but this is just the intro, the next chapter will be up shortly. Also please note that I am British and so of course there will be differences in some of my spellings and language.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: My apologies in advance, I'm very out of practice with my writing and I'm not sure I'm happy with this chapter but I am sincerely hoping that I'm rusty and things will improve as I go. This is mostly Jane and Thor dealing with what has happened but I managed to squeeze in a tiny bit of Loki at the end. I'm hoping to have the next chapter finished in the next couple of days so hopefully I won't keep you waiting too long.

Chapter One

Jane Foster sat listening to the Thunder God argue with the Healer, she had long since tuned out, no longer hearing the actual words being spoken. She had listened and taken part in the discussion about changes to her physical body with a scientific curiosity; after that she simply let Thor try to argue against facts.

Unless it was some elaborate magic trick, and she didn't like to use the term magic exactly...she liked to think it could all be explained somehow in terms of energy transfers and exchanges... Anyway, unless it was all some big trick, she was no longer entirely human. She was still human but with a strange extra energy inside her. Unlike the Aether, this energy wasn't hostile. Her body had accepted it, meaning it wasn't slowly killing her. Her body felt strange but in a way, it felt better than it had in ages. Now that she paid attention, she felt like she had excess energy and could go for a jog; something that she definitely didn't make a habit of doing normally. She supposed the extra energy made sense, since she technically did now have new energy inside her that she hadn't had before.

"Enough!" She interrupted suddenly. Thor turned to her in confusion.

"Jane we do not need to give up-"

"I'm not giving up." She cut him off. "But you need to. You heard your father, you can't live your life focusing on me. Even if we were to find a solution to this, I would go back to being just an ordinary mortal. I'll get ill, I'll get hurt...I'll grow old and I will die. He's right, I may hate it but he is right...there is no happy ending for us. You…your duties kept you from me for two years already, I can't…I can't come first for you and as much as I want to, it'd be selfish of me to ask you to put me before the throne, Asgard and all the other realms that need you." She told him.

"And if you could be bonded to me? If you were to live here?" He asked, cupping her cheek and tugging her face closer to his.

"The younger people here weren't certain whether this bond was even real, the elder ones have never heard of it being broken and don't fully understand it. The chances of us breaking it and then me being found worthy to another bond, after breaking the first are very slim. As it is, I'm having a hard job even calling it anything. There isn't any science that can explain this." She sighed, leaning back from him, feeling tears of frustration building up in her eyes and blinking them away. "I've considered radiation, mutation, energy transfers...it's all just..."

"You can't give up." He said again.

"I won't. I'm going to research everything I can find on this, in any records and books you have here and then I'll study samples of my blood, my tissue; anything that might find me an explanation." She assured him. "But even if this had never happened, I think we both know we couldn't have worked. You need to be King and I can't be your Queen."

"And if you could have bonded to me, before this happened? What then?" He implored.

"I don't know. We'll never know and we would only be torturing ourselves to speculate about it." She admitted, leaning up to kiss him.

They were left alone in the room for some time before they realised that morning had passed them by. They simply allowed themselves to be lost in one another for what short time they could.

"We should head to the dining hall, then…what would you like to do Jane?" he asked her. She knew what he was asking, he was asking her to come to bed with him. Her heart leapt, she wanted desperately to say yes. This would be her only chance, their last moments together… She sighed sadly and thought for a moment. Could she really share his bed knowing it would only be the once? Wouldn't that make it harder to move on later? Especially since she wasn't leaving Asgard just yet, thanks to whatever was now happening to her…

"Perhaps a walk around the gardens?" she suggested quietly. She saw the flash of disappointment cross his face for a moment, before he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Of course, I will show you all of my favourite spots as a child." He agreed.

Evening meals in the halls of Asgard were a loud and cheerful affair but Jane found that she ate very little. Despite the fact that she and Thor had spent a lovely afternoon together, somehow returning to the throngs of people had caused her to remember the situation she found herself in. She noticed that Thor's storytelling was a little bit less enthusiastic than usual. She also noticed the other brother missing from the room.

Jane supposed it was to be expected, given the choice she wasn't sure if she would be sat here either. It was hard enough to eat knowing that her remaining time to be with Thor was ticking away by the second, let alone the fact that Odin, King of Asgard continued to stare at her. It was extremely disconcerting. He hadn't much liked her from day one, although she supposed as a father he hardly wanted his son to tie himself to a mortal.

Despite the fact that Jane disliked him, Loki had spoken the truth in the throne room earlier. Her entire lifetime was but a breath of theirs. What were her mere thirty years to their thousands? The relationship that she and Thor could had was so brief… Still, Odin hadn't seemed angry that she had somehow ended up with a strange connection to his other son. He seemed almost relieved that it would end her relationship with his heir and while not pleased that she had now ended up accidentally linked to the other, he now looked at her as if she were some strange puzzle.

Of course the evening ended in tears, as Jane knew it would but she had hoped to contain them until she was alone. Instead in the gardens she broke down and Thor held her as she cried. It took several attempts to convince him not to just ignore his father's wishes, to carry on their relationship however doomed it was. She was tempted herself but she knew she was protecting her own heart allowing it to end now. Best to end it before she truly loved him. Of course part of her did love him already, but their time together so far was so brief, that she knew it wasn't the deep kind of love that would leave her irrevocably scarred afterwards.

She didn't just cry for the loss of Thor, she cried in frustration, confusion. This morning she was ready to go home, say goodbye to Thor until his next visit and continue on with her life on Earth. Tonight she was still in Asgard, her very body had changed inside preventing her immediate return home, her relationship with Thor had reached an early end and she was now somehow connected to his brother. Loki, a complicated man that had thoughtlessly caused the deaths of so many people on Earth. He was cold and distant, enjoyed only his own company unless he was driving Thor to frustration. Of course there must be something more to him, he saved her life after all and Thor's…the question was why? He had been the one destroying New Mexico trying to kill Thor, then he saved his life two years later. Why the change of mind?

The bigger question of course; why save her? Why save a mortal if he held such distain for them? If he wasn't concerned for the deaths of so many before, why save one? It made no sense. No sense at all.

From what Thor knew of the bonding, that he had previously believed Legend, it was a gift for two people in love. She and Loki were not in love. They did not like one another, in fact it could barely even be called tolerating one another. Why? Why had something caused this connection, a connection supposed to be a great gift? It felt more like a punishment to her.

Her life was tied to his and there were so many people out there that would rather him dead, not to mention that he practically egged them all on.

She blinked as a thought suddenly struck her. She could kill him too. If she were to die, he would also… She was momentarily filled with the dark thoughts of revenge for New York before she dismissed them. Firstly, she didn't really want to die. She wouldn't mind giving her life for a good cause but at the moment Loki wasn't killing anyone, killing him because he might wasn't a good enough reason to her. Besides…what would that do to Thor?

Something had changed between the two brothers when Loki saved him and had nearly died himself. She didn't know what was said in those moments before Thor had shouted, thinking his brother dead but it had caused something between them to shift. When she had reached them she had had to check. She didn't feel right leaving a body behind either but she just had to know for certain that he was dead. He wasn't. Thor had carried his fallen brother with them and she realised that despite the differences and history between them…they still held some love for each other deep down.

Thor had lost his mother, to lose his brother would crush him.

He had walked her to her room and kissed her sweetly goodnight. She had held back further tears and gripped at his armor.

"Be happy." She told him. "You're going to be a great King and you'll make everyone proud."

"I'm afraid to say that it means little to me right now." He admitted.

"I'm still going to be here, we just can't…it'll just be different." She said.

When he left, she felt the urge to burst into tears all over again. Shaking her head she tried to pull herself together.

"Crying is not going to help you." She told herself. "Focus on the problem." She grabbed some of the parchment from the dresser in her room and began to list everything she knew so far. She was definitely grateful for the biro that she had had with her when she arrived. Unfortunately what she knew was very little. She started another list, theories of what could be going on. Ideas for tests to run and experiments to do.

With a small smirk she pinched herself on the arm, wincing slightly as she made sure to dig in hard enough to hurt. Nothing happened. She waited and still nothing happened. She did it again to be sure but still nothing. She glanced across the room to a small dagger on the shelf. Well, no better time to check that her blood was still red. She didn't seem to have gained tougher skin or any kind of super healing, since her arm was still red and marked from her nails.

She crossed the room and took the dagger in her hand. She wondered if her finger would be enough or perhaps her arm would be better… In the end she decided to cut her arm, right where it had turned blue earlier. She hesitated for a few moments to talk herself into it, before quickly slicing along the outside of her forearm. She kept it shallow but it still stung and it still bled. Sure enough her blood looked normal. She wiped some onto a small torn piece of parchment, before seeking a cloth to clean it with.

"What do you think you are doing?!" a voice snarled from behind her. She jumped and spun around. The dark haired Prince strode over to her and grabbed her arm. "Don't tell me your plan is to cut it off to rid yourself of me?"

"No, that wasn't the plan." She replied stiffly, trying to snatch her arm back. "Would that work?" She added as an afterthought.

"Of course not, it would just hurt both of us and leave you mutilated." He frowned as if she were stupid. Although from the way he was looking at her right now, he most definitely considered her to be stupid. She used her free arm to prod at his and was disappointed when he didn't flinch. "Ah, so you thought to hurt me by hurting yourself."

"Actually, I was checking my blood was still red, although I did wonder." She replied. "Besides, you appeared straight after I cut myself, I doubt that's a coincidence."

"If you bleed, it does not mean that I bleed." He told her, his hand gripping over her bleeding arm tighter and making her cringe in pain. "But if you hurt, I feel it."

"You felt it?" she asked.

"I doubt I shall feel everything but think of it as a protective measure of sorts. If you die, I die. Feeling if you experience pain allows me to know if you are in danger, meaning I get a chance to save your sorry life and thus save my own." He explained shortly. "Now you have your answer you can stop such foolish experiments." Her skin burned as he released it and then he simply vanished.

She glanced down at her arm, blood smeared across her skin but no new blood came to the surface. She quickly spat on the cloth she had grabbed and wiped the blood away. The cut was gone. That begged the question, did his touch heal her because of the bond they shared or had he done it with his magic voluntarily?


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: OK, so this story definitely isn't as popular as most of my previous stories for other fandoms. However, I have only just started it and I'm enjoying it so I will continue and hope some of you guys enjoy it with me!

Chapter 2

After an extremely awkward first day of not being a couple, Jane found herself avoiding Thor. It was harder to be around him, they seemed to struggle to have anything to say beyond his "Good morning Jane, are you well?" and her returning the sentiment. Of course this avoidance was made somewhat easier, when he was sent away on another trip to Vanaheim, for his father two days later. She also avoided Loki meaning that she was rather alone.

A great deal of time was spent reading, anything she could get her hands on to read. There unfortunately weren't a great deal of references on this so called bond and very little details were given on it. She had obviously found plenty of books that she couldn't read because they were in another language and she didn't even know what language they were in to attempt translating.

What time she didn't spend reading and researching, she spent outside. The garden was beautiful and at night she was able to enjoy a whole new sky full of stars. She mapped them, charting what she could see with careful precision to show Eric when she returned home.

Jane thought of Earth often, being here was like some strange dream. It was beautiful here and new and exciting, which appealed to the scientist in her. Still, she found herself stuck. It felt as if she wasn't going anywhere and was sat in a sort of limbo. She knew virtually nothing more about what was happening to her, than she had learned in the very first day of its discovery. There was no one to talk to here. She wasn't exactly a social butterfly but after a week of being alone in this strange place, she was beginning to feel somewhat isolated and lonely.

She wanted to be able to share her thoughts and discoveries with Erik, who would discuss them at length and Darcy who would usually only understand half of what she said at best. Erik who had become her family after her father died, Darcy who had practically barreled her way forcefully into her life. They meant more to her than she could have ever expected and she missed them already.

"You've not been to a main meal in three days now Jane, not trying to starve yourself are you? It won't work you know?" a voice called.

She turned but froze when she found no one behind her. She knew it was him, she had seen him use these strange powers on Svartalfheim against the dark elves and their forces.

"Or could you be pining away for my dear brother?" the voice came again, closer to her this time.

"How does that work?" she asked, reaching a hand to swipe the air in the direction he was. Her hand was caught midair. "Is it like a manipulation of light? Or some sort of shift in matter?" He appeared in front of her, it wasn't nearly as amusing to play the game when someone wasn't trying to look for him. She was too busy playing scientist.

"You would not understand it, even if I were to try to explain it to you." He replied releasing her hand. "The secrets taught to me by Frigga and the elves of Alfheim are not meant to be understand by a human of Midgard."

"I might surprise you." She replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh I've no doubt of that. Most of the things you do are indeed surprising, most of them surprisingly foolish or surprisingly stubborn." He snorted.

"I'm not starving myself if that's what you think," she told him. "and what do you mean it wouldn't work?"

"So you were?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I wasn't, but now I'm curious." She corrected. "You can explain what you meant or I could actually try it. Your choice."

"You'd only make yourself uncomfortable, you shan't die." He said with a wave of his hand. She huffed out a breath of frustration.

"Not die from starvation?" she repeated skeptically.

"If you absolutely must know, if you don't eat or drink your body will indeed begin to suffer; however since I would feel it when that happens, I can simply force feed you." He explained.

"Force feed me. That's your big reason?" she laughed.

"No, no Jane," he smirked. "Not food, magic. I can simply push energy from myself to you to keep you alive. As long as I continue to eat and drink, you couldn't possibly starve yourself to death. Although…that is a rather good idea now that I think about it. If you are weakened and kept alive merely by my energy…I could of course lock you up safely, somewhere I don't have to deal with you."

"You're disgusting!" she spat at him. "Do you think Thor would seriously let you get away with that?"

"Do you seriously think I would keep you anywhere that he could find you?" he grinned wickedly. She glared up at him as he stalked her. Then he began to laugh. "Oh come now Jane, I'm sure we can learn to play nice without me having to lock you up, can't we?"

"I'm beginning to think the answer to that is no." she said crossly, placing her hands on his chest and shoving him away from her. He only moved back by one step and she had a feeling that he willingly did so, rather than her having the strength to move him even an inch.

"That is hardly the positive attitude you should have, you should be honored. You, a weak human woman have been giving extended life, the life of a Prince of Asgard. You should be grateful, you should be honored." He told her firmly, she felt her blood begin to boil at the way he looked down at her.

"Sometimes I wonder if I would rather be dead." She ground out. She turned away from him and headed back towards the palace entrance. He didn't follow, of which she was glad.

Looking back out over the gardens and sky, her eyes lingered on the bridge. This bifrost, this rainbow bridge was her way home and she very much doubted that she would be allowed to leave anytime soon. She wondered if the gatekeeper might be willing to tell her of her friends, he seemed pleasant and polite enough that past few times that she had met him.

Before she could change her mind she was halfway down the bridge. Of course he saw her coming and turned to greet her.

"Good evening, Jane Foster." He greeted, inclining his head towards her in greeting. "I cannot allow you to travel the bifrost, if that is what you seek this night."

"Well, that would be nice but no, I already assumed that would be the case." She replied with a shy smile. "I um…I just wanted to know if my friends were alright? Can you seen them? I mean…you can see everything right, I just wondered if…"

"I can see them, I see all. What is it you wish to know?" he nodded.

"Oh um…just if they're OK really. I miss them." She said softly.

"They are both well. Your friend Darcy Lewis, she is eating. It is a most peculiar looking mixture of white sticky stuff, with what you humans most fondly call chocolate. She is most happy at this moment." He told her. She felt her own face light up with a huge grin, a small laugh escaping her as she pictured the younger woman doing exactly as he described. "Your friend Eric is back in the place you call New York. He is considerably better than when you last saw him."

"I miss them." She sighed, staring out at the stars.

"They miss you also. I am certain that you will see them again." He said.

"All the things you must see…do you ever wish that sometimes you couldn't?" she asked, as he came to stare out at the skies beside her.

"I have wished it so many times but my role is to see all, I am of most benefit when I can do so." He told her.

"You saw me sulking in my pjs and eating junk food a lot didn't you?" she asked, her nose wrinkling as she realized how pathetic she must have looked. She saw a small smile appear on his face out of the corner of her eye.

"I did." He agreed.

"When I return home, I will try to make myself more entertaining to watch." She told him with a grin. A full smile followed that comment and she felt that for this moment at least she had someone to talk to. "Thor said you can't see Loki, that he hides himself."

"My sight is not infallible. I imagine that there are many beings in the realms with the ability to shroud themselves from my gaze. Loki is the one we notice the most often because he is here in Asgard. He does manage to shroud himself from me sometimes. It does not work all the time but often. When I cannot see him it means he is either causing trouble or that he wants to be alone." Heimdall nodded.

"I thought that was the only two things he did any way." She muttered.

"You are curious about him." He commented.

"Oh I'm curious about everybody and everything." She laughed. "He has just become a bit more of an immediate concern at the moment." She subconsciously rubbed at her arm where it had turned blue the day their bond had been discovered. "Thank you, for speaking with me." She smiled, heading back to the palace and her room.

Jane slept in the next morning, she felt calmer after seeing Heimdall last night. It wasn't the same as seeing her friends in person or speaking with them on the phone but knowing that they were alright had brightened her spirits. It had renewed her determination to get home.

She decided that once Thor returned, which would be any day now; she would ask him to help her convince his father to allow her home. There didn't appear to be any adverse effects from whatever it was that this bond had done to her, surely she didn't need to stay here longer. After all, Odin had been all too eager to send her packing when Thor had first brought her here, though perhaps that was why he was being more cautious this time around.

It was with a lighter heart that she was able to wash and dress for the day and head to the dining hall for breakfast. She had a plan in her mind, hopes for returning home lightening her steps.

"Lady Jane, join us!" called a loud voice. She glanced up to see Thor's closest friends, Sif and the warriors three at the table. Instantly her mood brightened even more, if they were back then Thor couldn't be far behind, if he wasn't back already.

"Welcome back." She greeted them, as she moved to sit with them. "Was your trip successful?"

"As always." Fandral nodded.

"Has Thor also returned?" she asked. "I need to speak with him about something."

"He is reporting to the King." Sif said bluntly. "I am certain your business can wait until he has shared his important news."

"Of course, I didn't expect him to talk with me the moment he stepped off of the bridge." Jane agreed. She was really beginning to get annoyed with this woman. What was it that this Lady Sif hated about her so much? Or perhaps she just believed Midgard humans to be below her, the same way Loki did.

"That cannot be all you intend to eat Lady." Volstagg said, changing the subject and encouraging Jane to try what looked to be some sort of cinnamon bun.

"Well they do smell good." She conceded, taking one from the offered basket.

"Breaking your fast at last little mortal?" Loki's voice asked, causing her heart to leap in her chest as he startled her.

"I ate last night, just not in the hall." She reminded him, trying not to rise to the bait, arguing with him had gotten her nothing so far. "I didn't know you kept such track of my eating habits."

"Curious that when the rabble returns you feel it safe to walk the dining hall once more, is it not?" he asked, gesturing to the other persons at the table.

"Oh leave her be trickster, tis far too early for such bickering." Volstagg chided.

"Oh, I don't think it could ever be too early for him to bicker could it? He really does enjoy it sometimes I think." She said easily. "It's fortunate for me that we Midgard humans have thick skin."

"Thick skin?" Sif frowned, glancing at the exposed skin of Jane's arms in confusion. "How so? It looks soft enough to me."

"It is a saying. It means we can take a few insults without it hurting us." She explained, noticing that Loki had left them already.

"He is one to make comment, he has missed many a meal in the Great Halls. He prefers to hide alone, better for plotting his mischief I imagine." Fandral commented.

"Why did you call him silver tongue, before…when you brought him to the throne room that day?" she couldn't help but ask. She was slightly startled when the group all burst into laughter. She spent the next half hour being regaled with tales of their youth. It was the most at ease she had felt since arriving at Asgard.

"Why?" Jane asked in frustration. She knew that the guards in the room were looking on in some sick fascination, probably wondering how long it would take her to get ordered to the dungeons. "There has been no effect so far, besides when I hurt myself it hurts him. So as long as I don't go off getting injured on a regular basis, I don't see what point there is to me staying here."

"You dare to question the command of the King?!" Odin demanded, rising from his seat.

"Well, I…yes, yes I suppose I am." She admitted sheepishly, trying not to let the older man's angry intimidate her. "I'm really not trying to insult anybody, I just want to go home." He stared at her considering for a moment, before lowering himself back into his seat.

"Three days. Three days more and if there has still been no signs of any other risk, then you may go." He conceded. "You shall consider yourself extreme fortunate that I am not making you spend those three days in a cell."

"Father, Jane doesn't mean-"

"I know very well what she means." He interrupted. "Go, I will hear no more of the matter this day. Your men await you in the training grounds."

Jane seethed in her anger as they left the throne room. He just dismissed them, as if what she had to say wasn't important. All she wanted was the go home! That was what he had wanted in the first place and yet _now_ he thought it best she stay here!

"I am sorry Jane." Thor said, taking her hands in his and meeting her eyes. "Three days doesn't seem too long a time though and it is for your own safety, as well as others. I am not busy tomorrow, you can tell me how your research fares." She nodded weakly as he bid her goodbye and headed to the training grounds.

She made her way once again to the library. If she absolutely had to remain here for a further three days, then she was going to look into everything she could possibly find about this ridiculous bond in the next three days as she could. She would start again, widen her search, there had to be something.

"Good day to you too Jane Foster." A voice drawled from her left, as the library doors swung open with more force than necessary and banged against the walls. Her whole body slumped in defeat. Today was not her day. "I take it from your dramatic entrance, that you are not in the most pleasant of moods today."

"Just…please don't go there." She said, turning away from him and focusing on the nearest bookcase instead.

"And what, has rendered you to such a foul temperament this glorious day?" he asked, walking over to her and leaning against the nearest wall. "Tell me, was it my oaf of a brother or perhaps…no luck on your quest for knowledge?"

"Shut up!" she snapped angrily. "Stop trying to wind me up because we both know I am not above stabbing myself in the arm just to watch you squirm!" Grabbing two large tomes from the shelf that looked potentially useful, she placed them on the table, before moving to the next bookcase.

"Then you can seek out Eir and explain yourself to her, I shan't bother healing you again." He commented, making a show of examining at his own fingernails.

"That's fine, perhaps I shall just leave it and hope I die of infection." She retorted. Despite her horrid mood, Loki found himself entertained by the small woman demanding that he shut up. Rarely was anyone so quick of wit around here and most who were would not speak with him. She was correct at first meal this morning, he did indeed enjoy bickering with Jane Foster. For such a small woman, she was full of surprises.

"That one will be no help to you." He spoke up, as she tugged another tome off the shelves.

"And why is that?" she huffed.

"Do you perhaps speak the language of the light elves of Alfheim?" he asked her. She sighed and shoved the book back into its place on the shelf. "I thought not."

Jane decided that the best method for dealing with Loki was to ignore him. So, sitting on the floor near the low table in the library, she began to read and make notes as she went. Sure enough, he stopped talking. She found it somewhat amusing that he then seemed to adopt her tactic; when he sat on a comfy chair by the window and resumed his reading of the small book he had held when she entered the room.

They remained that way for several hours in silence, save for the sound of the pages turning or Jane's occasional scratched notes on parchment. She had actually almost forgotten he was there, until she glanced towards the now darkened window, when the lamps on the walls began to glow and spotted him still sat there.

"You really saved my life." She said quietly. "Without doing it for your own personal gain."

"It would appear so." He replied, turning the page of his book, not looking up at her for a moment. "And now I fear I will have to continue to protect your life indefinitely. It would be awfully inconvenient for me if you got struck down by a vehicle on Midgard and cut my existence woefully short."

"Oh yes, a thousand years is such a short timespan." She retorted. "Exactly how old are you anyway?"

"Around the seventeen hundred year mark I suppose, the exact number of years is rather insignificant when you have around five thousand of them and time passes a little differently here than it does on Midgard." He replied, shutting his book and tossing it onto the table.

"When my friend at high school found out that she was adopted, that her parents had been lying to her for sixteen years; she changed. She cheated on tests, until she could no longer be bothered to keep her grades up at all that is. She started hanging out with a pretty bad group of people, drinking, smoking and even stealing cars. She-"

"I presume there is a point to this story?" He sneered.

"If that was how my friend could act out because her parents lied to her for sixteen years...I can't imagine the results of finding out after over a millennia."

"Do not _dare_ to assume you know anything about me you worthless mortal!" He snapped. "You understand nothing!"

Objects in the room shook as his power lashed out. She flung her arms up to protect her face from the books heading her way. She glanced up when she heard them thud on the ground just short of her but the man responsible was gone.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thank you to those people who have taken the time to review. It gives me hope that I haven't completely lost my writing mojo. I hope you won't mind that this might be the last chapter you see until the weekend as my son is ill at the moment and rightly taking most of my attention.

Chapter Three

Assuming that she was able to count yesterday as the first of her three days, she was on day two. Knowing Odin, King of Asgard, her three days started today and it was only day one. Jane had exhausted anything that she could read. She had asked anyone that would talk to her. The only people that she knew who could possibly give her more details were Odin, Loki or possibly Heimdall.

Odin didn't see that point in her analyzing anything, he saw the bond as something decided by the Norns, something fated that couldn't be changed. Loki wasn't likely to give her a straight answer no matter how politely she asked. Heimdall might know something, he might have seen people with this bond before and he might be willing to tell her something about it.

Deciding that lunch wasn't as appealing as she first thought, she decided to try her luck. The worst case scenario was that he wouldn't be able to tell her anything. She made sure to take her pen and paper with her; although she was beginning to wonder how much longer her biro would last. She had written, crossed out and rewritten nearly every relevant thought in her head over the past week or so.

"I do not think you are here for my autograph." The guardian greeted her.

"No." she agreed shyly.

"You seek answers. I doubt I can give you what you seek but I can try." He told her.

"I wanted to ask about this bond, have you seen it before?" she asked, sitting on the ground near where he stood.

"I have seen it, I have seen it more times than you would think." He nodded.

"So it _is_ a real thing? Do you know what causes it? Is it some kind of energy exchange?" she asked.

"I cannot explain it to you in the way you wish. I know little about your scientific terms and explanations. I have never before seen the bonding occur in two who were not a well matched couple. As unexpected as this turn of events is, I cannot doubt the powers now." He told her.

"Have you ever seen one broken?" she asked.

"Never." He replied shaking his head. "Yet it should be noted, that none of those gifted with the bond that I have seen had need or desire to break it." She paused thoughtfully at his words. It made sense of course, if all the people previously in her position were in love, they wouldn't have _wanted_ to break their bond. Why would there be a record of it being broken if no one had ever tried? It gave her hope, if no one had ever tried to break it then no one actually knew for certain that it couldn't be done.

"This whole thing would be so much easier if it had been Thor." She muttered to herself.

"You must trust that things happen for a reason. Perhaps, the Norns do not foresee a good match for you and Thor Odinson?" Heimdall suggested.

"And their idea of a good match is Loki?" she asked with a snort of disbelief. "He came to Earth and caused the deaths of hundreds of my people. He believes me and my people below him, he wanted to destroy my planet. How is that a good match?"

"The person best to answer that question is no longer with us." He said almost sadly. For a moment Jane had wondered to whom he was referring but it didn't take long. Of course, Frigga… She had abilities like Loki's.

"Is there anyone here who can give me the answers I'm looking for? Is there anything I can do?" she sighed.

"Only those which you wish to avoid." He replied. "I am sorry Jane Foster but I cannot help you in this. Perhaps the answers you seek are not to be found in Asgard. When you are able to leave, you might find answers elsewhere."

Jane let out a breath and glanced down at her blank paper. Somehow, she had known that he would say that…she had just hoped he wouldn't. She glanced out towards the sky, never ending and full of possibilities.

"I can't just go travelling to different worlds like you guys, the technology on Earth hasn't quite caught up with you yet." She sighed.

"You will find a way." He assured her. "Perhaps not this day or the next but one day."

"It's so beautiful." She whispered, focusing on the vast blanket of sky above her. "It's perhaps the only thing I truly love here. The view…"

"Yes, it is most beautiful." He agreed. "After all I have seen, night sky is still perhaps the most beautiful of them all."

"Even during the day…you can still see the stars shining through the blue sky." She murmured, glancing above her. "To see them so clearly without a telescope…with nothing but your eyes…I will miss it."

After her attempt with Heimdall Jane decided to approach the King. If she were polite, perhaps she could get even a hint of something that she had not already found. She found him again in the throne room. He looked weary nearly all the time, she wondered after his health but he seemed touchy about the subject.

"Have I not made it clear to you that I do not want to hear any more on the subject?" he asked her, his voice echoing around the room.

"I'm not here to fight, I swear I'm trying to be polite here." She replied, raising her hands in surrender.

"Speak, I may answer you or I may not." He bid with a wave of his hand.

"What do _you_ wish me to do?" she asked.

"What do I wish of you?" he repeated.

"I'm not saying that I'm going to follow orders or anything but…no one really knows how or why or even exactly what has happened. You don't like me, I'm used to being disliked so that isn't important but since you're King and have commanded that I stay here for the next few days I just…" her explanation faltered as she met his considering look. "What would you have me do?"

"I cannot tell you what I would wish of you Jane Foster, for I am not certain myself." He admitted. "What you need to do remains to be seen. What I wished for you previously was for you to end your relationship with my son and return to you own life, thus allowing my son to focus his efforts of the good of the nine realms. That is no longer possible."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why? Why?! Jane foster, for all your questions there is such a great deal you do not know. Some you will never know nor understand." He replied shortly. "What we are to do with you remains to be seen. You are not of Asgard, yet you are not simply human any longer. You no longer belong in either realm, however I am certain that the situation will resolve itself given time. In the mean time I suggest that you drop the issue entirely and stop trying to search for answers that do not want to be found."

"I'm a physicist! Looking for answers is what I do! I just want to know what is happening to me!" she snapped, turning on her heel and storming from the throne room. She didn't care that he hadn't dismissed her this time, the worst he would do was what? Lock her in a cell? Exile her to Midgard? He wanted her to remain on Asgard but he didn't want to discuss the problem.

Nothing, there was nothing she could do. She paced her room angrily. She couldn't even research the changes in her own body properly without her lab, or some kind of lab at least. Instead she had spent nearly two weeks tearing through every book she could find and had found nothing about a bond being created between two people who were not a couple and nothing about breaking it. Certainly, there was nothing that even remotely resembled a scientific explanation for it. For all their advancements, Asgardians didn't seem to follow a scientific way of thinking. Thor's explanation of magic and science being the same thing appeared to be exactly the way people thought here. It made it very difficult for her to understand anything.

Odin wouldn't help her, Thor couldn't help her. She found the very idea of Loki helping her laughable and Heimdall couldn't help her either. It was just so frustrating! She was startled when she felt power swelling in her, heat seemed to fill her. When the first rush of power left her body it felt like a release. She did it again and again, overturning the table and sending parchment and books flying against the walls, the cushions on the bed exploded in a cloud of feathers.

"Cease this foolish tantrum immediately!" A voice barked, as the door swung open. Jane didn't listen, instead the power had a new target.

Loki used his own magic to shield him from the impact of her uncontrolled power. He didn't allow her a second shot, instead he was suddenly gone. She gasped when something grabbed her firmly, realizing that it was Loki didn't ease her fears. He pinned her arms against her sides and forcefully pressing his magic against hers, willing it into submission.

"Close your eyes." He ordered. She didn't obey straight away, he tightened his grip. "Close your eyes Jane. Breathe."

He waited as hesitantly she did as asked and closed her eyes. It took no more than a few breaths, her body suddenly relaxed almost against her will. Her posture slumping as she gasped for another breath.

"What was that..." She panted. "What just happened?" He released her and stepped out of her personal space.

"Magic." He replied, as if it were obvious.

"I have magic now?!" She demanded, the scientist in her cringing at the very words.

"Obviously." He snorted, he gestured to the state of the room around them. "Do you not see what you have done? I could feel it from outside in the gardens."

"I..." She glanced around at the room in horror. "Whatever it was, I wasn't doing it on purpose. I wasn't controlling it."

"No, you had no control whatsoever." He agreed with a smirk. "You, Jane Foster, know nothing of magicks. I would go so far as to say, you know nothing of control either."

"I..." She wanted to defend herself and deny it but at that moment she didn't really have much of a defense. "Of course I know nothing of magic, I've never had it before." She chose to say instead. She let out another deep breath and looked around the room at the destruction she had unknowingly caused.

"It felt good didn't it?" He drawled. He moved his hand through the air and the table was righted, objects all flew through the air and back to their rightful places. The feathers on the bed and ruined pillows vanished altogether. As much as she didn't want to admit it, about anything that ever came out of his mouth, he was right. The feeling that washed over her as each piece of magic had left her, was like a pleasurable tingle, waves of warmth caressing her from the inside. It was incredible. It was terrifying.

"Something initiated it. Strong emotions are the usual triggers." He explained, eying her thoughtfully. "So which was it Jane; anger, lust, hatred?"

She didn't answer, instead she felt the world tilting in her vision. Her head spun and a quick hand against her arm was all that prevented her from falling. Placing a hand on each of her arms, Loki backed her onto the bed, where she sat with no protest. He let go of her and she flopped back onto it almost like a rag doll. A glance to her face told him that she was still conscious.

"I couldn't find anything." She admitted quietly. "I need my lab, I need to be able to work on it properly."

"And what, might I ask, would you be able to research if you destroyed your human equipment every time you lost your temper?" He asked her with a raised brow.

She let out a laugh. "Judging that on some of the equipment in there, I'd probably blow up." She replied.

"Hardly an inspiring reason for me to allow your return then is it?" He murmured. "You shan't be going anywhere until you learn to control yourself. I hardly wish to drop dead in the banquet hall one day because you have blown yourself up."

"Then help me undo it." She said simply. "I didn't know about the magic, I don't want it."

"I'm not certain it can be undone." He admitted with a frown. "We have a kind of laboratory here; there aren't the same machines as you have but perhaps it would be a start."

"There is?" She blinked sitting up immediately. "Take me there."

"Of course," he replied, with a grin that she didn't like the look of. "Once you gain some control."

"I have control. I must have, I haven't had any trouble until now." She countered.

"It hadn't fully awakened until now. Once it was there you let it roll over you like a storm." He said, staring down at her.

"It...does it always feel like that?" She asked quietly.

"and better." He smirked.

"I knew you were going to say that." She muttered.

"If I were you, I would make yourself comfortable on the bed; I rather doubt you shall have the strength to be getting up for an hour or so." He told her. "Tomorrow I shall attempt to show you how to control yourself."

"Why you?" She asked, shuffling herself further up the bed.

"My...Fri-" His hands clenched into fists and she heard the tense words that he hadn't been able to get out.

"Your mother, she was the only other being here with magic?" She asked her eyes widening.

"Not the only one in the entire realm but it would be far quicker to simply do it myself, than to track down another and bring them here." He explained, heading to the door. "Do try not to kill yourself before tomorrow."

After he left, Jane was left with the thought that if only she didn't have so many unanswered questions; part of her would relish killing herself just to watch him die in horror, brought down by what he refers to as just a mere human. The other part of her wanted to burst into hysterics over the fact that Loki was now forced to do the one thing she had so easily dismissed him doing earlier; helping her.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Soooo, I couldn't help myself and this is ready sooner than I thought so here it is

Chapter Four

Jane made her way to the hall for breakfast much slower the following morning. She didn't move slowly through reluctance to be there but instead through the aching she felt in her limbs. Her muscles all ached, as if she had run a marathon the day before. If this was what magic did to her after using it, then she definitely didn't want it.

"Lady Jane! Come, join us!"

She couldn't help the smile that slid onto her face, at the enthusiastic welcome she had begun receiving at meal times.

"Jane! How do you fare this morning?" Asked the golden haired God of thunder himself. Jane couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that he had taken their separation so well. Less than two weeks ago he had been furious at the discovery of the bond and yet now he sat merrily at the table with her, as if they had never been more than friends. She knew it was selfish and foolish for her to think that way, especially since she had been the one to tell him they needed to let go. Still, it hurt a bit that he had so quickly moved on with his life. It was such a complete change from the reaction he had shown on that first day that she wondered if there was more to it. Maybe she should ask him at some point…

"Have you spoken with your father since yesterday afternoon?" Jane eventually asked, with a small smirk.

"No, should I have?" He frowned. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling a little bit more hesitant to explain her behavior. "Jane? What have you done?"

"I might have gone to ask him a few questions and lost my temper; after which I discovered a new trick." She said dryly. She supposed that maybe the Allfather had made a good decision in not allowing her to return to Earth yet. Still, she wasn't quite ready to admit that to him of course.

"And what trick is this?" Thor asked carefully.

"I might have accidently destroyed my room, using some kind of energy that I don't have a clue how to control yet." She told him. She felt the urge to burst out laughing again and the ridiculousness of this conversation. It had taken her long enough to get used to the fact that she was in another realm; that she, Jane Foster had traveled from Earth to Asgard in moments. The fact that she was now trying to except the existence of magic and that she couldn't yet explain it was still eating at her.

"You have magic?" Thor looked up in surprise. "Are you harmed at all? From what I understand it can be quite dangerous, unless one knows what they are doing."

"I'm fine." She assured him. "Loki had to come and do damage control before I did something worse." She admitted after a moment of silence.

"It is the bond, it has given you some of Loki's magic. I wonder if that means that his magic is now less to allow for yours or whether you have gained your own." The female warrior mused. "A weaker Loki is a safer Loki in my eyes."

"Aye, I dare say that there is truth to that." Thor grinned.

"Aye." Fandral agreed.

"He is going to show me how to control it today. I'm just hoping to make it to the end of the day in one piece." She shrugged. "He mentioned a laboratory?"

"Ah yes, there is one, near the East dungeons I believe. I've never been there though." He nodded. "I am certain Loki knows where it is. Or perhaps if you ask my father-"

"I think I had better stay away from your father for the remainder of the three days he mentioned last time." She cut him off quickly. She may have forgotten her manners and lost her temper yesterday but she didn't _want_ to end up in the dungeons, if she could help it.

Instead she changed the subject, by asking the others about their plans for the day. The men were easily distracted and for that she was grateful. She would have been even more grateful if Sif had not begun to stare at her. The female warrior was definitely unnerving, she was never outright rude but she got the sense that Sif didn't exactly like her either.

Being disliked didn't usually bother her, she had always been a bit socially awkward after all but here on Asgard, she was lacking company. It just seemed a shame that such a strong clearly bright woman, who was obviously a friend of Thor's couldn't be hers.

"You must come watch us Lady." Volstagg suggested. "I dare say you will find it entertaining at the least."

"Can I?" She asked, glancing to Thor. "That is, I don't want to get in the way but I'd like to watch, if you don't mind and please call me Jane. Just Jane."

"Well that fascinating event will have to wait."

Jane closed her eyes and sighed. Of course, he couldn't let her have even five minutes of enjoyment.

"Loki, I'm sure you can wait until a bit later." Sif commented.

"Would you rather Jane blow up the training ring?" He asked smugly. "Come along my dear, we wouldn't want you hurting anyone by accident would we? Though it would be a lie to say I wouldn't find that entertaining to watch."

"That I believe. You may not mind if I hurt anyone," She muttered, standing reluctantly. "But I think _I'd_ rather hurt you than someone else."

Loki led the way away from the main palace and away from the main city.

"Where are we going?" She asked, having never been this fall from the main palace before.

"The outer gardens." He replied.

"I'm guessing there's a reason why we are walking half a mile away from the city?" She asked, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"Less distractions." He said simply. She gasped as she took in the beautiful flowers around her as they entered the clearing. "Although it would seem that women from Midgard are easily distracted."

"You can't tell me this isn't beautiful." She huffed, crossing her arms and waiting for him to start doing...whatever it was they were going to do.

"I have seen it many a time in the last millennia." He shrugged. "Are you quite finished stalling now? Can we at last begin?"

"Go ahead, which trick will I learn first. If it involves a rabbit in a hat I-"

"There will be no tricks." He interrupted.

"What?!" She felt her jaw drop. "Why not?"

"Because we are not here for you to learn tricks. We are here for you to learn control." He told her, circling her as he spoke. "There are only two things that you will be learning today. First you must learn to recognise and feel your magic, second you must learn how to withdraw from it, calm it and control it."

"I just knew that you'd suck any possible bit of fun out of this." She muttered. "Fine, how do I turn it on or find it or whatever?"

"With that attitude I doubt you ever will." He replied with a roll of his eyes. "Sit down." When she didn't comply straight away, he didn't tell her a second time, instead abruptly shoved downwards on her shoulder. Jane found herself on the ground glaring up at him indignantly. "Now, close your eyes and look for your magic."

"Yes, that's a helpful suggestion. Any tips on how to do that?" She scoffed.

"Simple really, just concentrate on where the energy is. You can feel it." He explained. "Only a fool would not feel magic in their own body."

"You know as a teacher, you are somewhat lacking." She told him. Still, she closed her eyes anyway, hoping she would find what it was that he wanted her to. She felt nothing. She took a few breaths and then tried again, still nothing. She had no clue what she was looking for.

She tensed as she felt Loki's presence next to her. Her eyes snapped to him crouched next to her.

"As hard as it is for you, could you just listen and do as you are told?" He asked. "You can trust that for the moment both our goals are the same. Since it benefits me for you to not end up killing yourself in a rage, or disturbing me when you throw out a magic that can be felt rippling across the realm."

"Well you aren't exactly helping." She huffed.

"Close your eyes Jane." He repeated. She resisted the urge to comment further and obeyed. He didn't move, she could still feel him there even though he wasn't touching her. "Relax, breathe." The thought of relaxing in his presence made the corners of her mouth twitch but she again tried to obey. "Relax, feel your breath filling your body then leaving it. Feel your heart beating, listen to it." Despite her general dislike of him, she had to admit to herself that his voice _was_ soothing, seductive almost. He spoke quietly from his position next to her, not moving closer, not touching her. The longer Jane sat still and relaxed, the more she found that she wanted to leap up and move. Instead of being relaxed, she suddenly felt exhilarated. "Feel the energy inside of you; in your muscles, your stomach, even your chest. Feel it practically vibrating with life and warmth."

"Oh…" she gasped quietly, so that's what all that energy was. She could feel it, a warmth leaping around in her stomach, up into her chest and down her arms. It was so obvious now that she wondered how she could have missed it before.

"Can you feel it?" he asked softly.

"I think so." She nodded, not opening her eyes. It was incredible, she felt so alive. The heat seemed to pull from her stomach and move more forcefully down her arms. It almost burned. "Now I need you to breathe slowly and with each breath you take try to draw that energy back from your arms. Draw it back into your center with each breath. Jane. Pull it back. Jane!" She had tried to pull it back but when the she had tried, it had left her hands feeling cold and empty. The next thing she knew. she felt a different coldness against her hands followed by a tingling feeling. It pushed and chased the heat back, forcing it back into her core. Once the heat had retreated to her center, it burned uncomfortably for a while before settling. Then finally, she felt the tingling feeling slowly pulling back again, leaving her body once more.

Jane's eyes snapped open as she drew in a deep breath and panted for air. She saw Loki now in front of her releasing her hands from his.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Your magic. You did not hold it back, so I pushed it back, like I did last night." He explained. "Now, we shall try again."

It was over two hours later she felt the now familiar pressure of Loki's magic pushing hers back, forcing her to stop and breathe. Again her knees buckled and she found herself on the ground. Fortunately the soft grass didn't hurt as she collapsed onto it. She had tried standing, sitting, kneeling and even lying but it made no difference to the dizzy limp feeling that followed each attempt. She simply could not stop her magic once it had started.

"You have no control over yourself whatsoever! Honestly woman, no restraint at all!" He barked at her.

"Says the man that went mental and tried to take over my planet." She muttered to herself.

"If you do not begin to gain some measure of control, you may well find yourself causing plenty of world destruction before you can blink." He growled.

"Don't make me kick your ass." She murmured, lying back on the grass, not really in a state to kick anyone's ass.

"You power drunk fool." He muttered, crouching next to her. "You aren't fit to stand."

"I'm not a power drunk." She replied defensively.

"Is that so?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He pressed a hand to a piece of bare skin on her shoulder and heard her gasp.

Jane felt her eyes flutter closed involuntarily as warmth flooded her body in a powerful wave. A moan left her lips, on hearing herself she blinked in horror. What on earth was she doing?!

"What was that?!" She demanded, trying to sit up but only getting so far as leaning up on her elbows.

"My magic, just thought I would prove my point." He grinned wickedly.

"Oh God..." She cringed, her face flushed and she turned adamantly away from him.

"Embarrassed are we?" He chuckled. "What's the matter Jane, not used to feeling such inner ecstasy?" She didn't reply, too horrified that her entire body was hot and full of desire. It wasn't even aimed at Loki, it was just plain sexual need. She would probably sleep with a complete stranger right now to fulfill that feeling inside and God only knew what she would do if she attempted her magic again right now. "Ah...now that may explain why you're having so little trouble controlling yourself, after all magic is far more satisfying than a night of passion."

"Stay the hell away from me!" She spat, forcing herself off the ground and marching, albeit a little wobbly away from him.

She could hear his laughter behind her and anger filled her. She knew that if she hadn't already released so much magic today, that it would be flying out of her uncontrolled again right now. How dare he make fun of her sex life?! Even if it had been somewhat lacking in recent years. It was none of his business! Absolutely none.

She was angry, embarrassed and ashamed. She wasn't as righteous as she had thought. She was in fact easily corrupted, all it took to have her flat on her back and helpless was a bit of magic, a taste of power. The thought filled her with disgust. She felt the need to clean herself. Right now.

The bath calmed her, for a while anyway. Until the dam broke and tears came. She sobbed angrily, her tears lost in the water. She scrubbed at her skin only to be more horrified, as it began to turn blue as she scrubbed.

"No! No, no, no!" She shouted, flinging the brush away from her into the tub. "Go away, please go away!"

Giving up on cleaning herself she got out and dried herself. To Jane's dismay the patches of blue did not fade. "Go away, go away..." She willed them desperately but nothing happened. Covering herself completely, she swiftly made her way to her room and locked the door. She could not let anyone see her like this. They hated the Frost Giants here and it wasn't common knowledge that one of their Princes was one. She was not likely to be well received at all.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Another day another chapter. I haven't been inspired to write this much in what seems like forever! I really hope it stays so that I can finish off my old unfinished stories also!

Chapter Five

"Jane! Jane open the door." Thor's familiar voice called through the thick wood of the door. "People are worrying about you Jane, and do not try to tell me I shouldn't be here because I would do so for Sif, for any of those whom I call my friends."

Relenting, she moved to open the door.

"Come in and shut the door." She told him, a hint of urgency in her voice. The door shut behind him and he looked at her in shock. She watched him take in her appearance carefully, most of her was still her but that only made the patches of blue foreign skin more obvious. "It just appeared, I can't make it go away. I don't want anyone to see."

"Oh Jane..." He breathed out, reaching for her hand. He was careful to only touch parts of her skin which were not blue, she noticed. "I must get Loki."

"No! Please, not him." She protested, although even she knew as she said it, that he was the only one who could help her.

"Did he do this to you Jane?" He asked. For a moment she felt the urge to say yes. After all technically he did, the bond did after all. Still, it would be rather petty of her to blame him just because she was so angry.

"No, I was just in the bath and they appeared." She told him.

"You know as well as I do, that he is the only one that can fix this." He told her gently. "I know you dislike my brother Jane, but after the past few weeks, you must know he would not hurt you. He cannot, he risks himself to do so now."

"He can't kill me, that doesn't mean he can't hurt me." She corrected.

"I will send for him now, you cannot stay hidden in your rooms forever." He told her, standing to leave.

"Wait!" she called, grabbing his hand before he could go further. "I wanted to ask you…you were so angry at first, now you seem completely fine with it. Thor I'm somehow linked to your _brother_ and you're totally fine with it now when you were freaking out before. What changed?"

"Reason." He replied softly. "My father pointed out that the bond is supposed to be a gift, not a curse. I remembered that in three days you made me a changed man. Loki…is still my brother and I can't help but wonder, if perhaps you are now bonded to him to save him as well."

"Save him…" she repeated dumbly.

"He may act cold and uncaring but Loki cares deeply. More so than he will ever admit. I wonder if perhaps you may be able to reach him, as you reached me." He explained. "If that is so, then as much as it pains me, I cannot ruin my brother's chance at redemption."

"I don't think he wants saving Thor. He's not even sorry for everything he did on Earth." She said carefully. "You can't help someone that doesn't want the help and isn't willing to save themselves."

"I am not certain that what happened on Midgard was entirely Loki's doing. He claims to it of course but...my mother still had faith in him. She chose to think the best of him, even when he sat in his cell a condemned man." He replied. She could see him struggle with his words but his speech was passionate. "She asked me to take you to visit him you know? Before...she thought that it would be good for him to meet a Midgardian properly."

"I...really?" She asked in surprise. "Your mother _wanted_ me to meet your brother?"

"Yes." He chuckled seeing her disbelief. He looked like he was going to say more but didn't. "Wait here."

It didn't take long for the Lord of all Mischief to appear at the door. She didn't let him in or greet him.

"It isn't locked." She said instead. He let himself into the room, his face gave nothing away, he just swept gracefully into the room. She turned her face from him and simply stared at the bedding beneath her, her hair hiding her face from him.

"Too ashamed of the monster you're becoming to show your face I see." He said lowly.

"Loki." Thor's voice rose threateningly from behind him.

"It's not that I really care what I look like," she spat back. "It's what everyone might do to...I don't really want to be banished to some frozen world, where I'd probably die within an hour. In fact, that'd kill you too so really I'm doing us both a favor by hiding in here."

"You were thinking of yourself this way when it happened." He guessed. "Your magic complied with what you saw in your mind."

"Jane?" Thor enquired hovering by the door. She saw him looking uncomfortable and knew what he wanted.

"It's OK, go. I'll see you tomorrow." She told him.

"Good night Jane." He smiled. "Loki, do try to resist all of your natural impulses to make this situation worse."

"Must you always think the absolute worst of me?" he smirked.

"Aye, it would be foolish not to." Thor replied with a small chuckle. With that he left the room and tugged the door shut behind him.

"If my magic did this, why couldn't I magic it back again?" She asked with a glare.

"You could, if you were calm and in control." He shrugged, as if it were obvious. "Not so easy to be calm and happy with the skin of a monster is it?"

"It isn't the skin that scares me, it's the magic." She replied matter-of-factly.

He frowned and suddenly she was looking at his Frost giant self. Her brow furrowed as she looked at him. It was strange seeing him like this, he was a bit more frightening than usual but he certainly didn't look bad enough that she was going to run screaming, which was probably the reaction that he had wanted.

"You claim to not think this monstrous?!" He growled at her.

"The eyes, they are a bit scary." She nodded. "And the claws...but the skin doesn't bother me. You know there was a whole movie with blue people in it? They weren't monsters. Smurfs are blue and they aren't monsters."

"You _should_ fear me." He hissed.

"I do, but that isn't because of what you are, it's because of who you are. I fear your actions." She replied. "I fear being tied to someone who wants to hurt me. I fear that you might decide to invade Earth again and kill people I love."

"There would be no point in me attempting to destroy your precious Midgard, you would kill yourself before you let me." He said bitterly. "And therein lies the problem does it not? We are tied to one another for some inexplicable reason and in doing so, I have lost my freewill again. I cannot commit any acts which you deem to be unfit because you would be more than willing to give your life to save innocent ones in a heartbeat. If you weren't, you could not have been worthy of the bond in the first place."

"You think I've trapped you." She realised suddenly.

"Just as you feel trapped yourself." He countered.

"You can't be the villain anymore. You can't kill anyone else, you can't kill me...you don't know what to do now." She looked at her unexpected jailer with new eyes. He was as trapped as her, if not more so. He now had to face the daunting task of finding who he was when he wasn't evil. Then again, she had to find out who she was when she couldn't rely solely on science.

"I can still be cruel, you should remember that." He said bluntly. She watched as his face changed again to the form she most recognized. "Your arm?"

She held out her arm towards him. He pressed his hand to the patch of blue on her forearm and she watched as it faded to its natural colour, as it had before.

"How do you do it?" She asked. "Were you doing it deliberately before?"

"The first time no. I believe the first time was simply the connection making itself known. Your own magic changed it back, simply by registering that I was in my Aesir form when you touched my hand. This time I am having to actively command it to change, overriding your own magic." He explained. He pressed his hand to her left cheek and the blue patch there faded also, not that she could see it without looking to the mirror to her right. He waited expectantly and after a moment of hesitation, she dropped the blanket from around her shoulders so that he could touch that patch as well. She noted that his hands were cool but the tingle of magic was warm, it was a strange but not unpleasant sensation.

"Anywhere else?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nowhere where anyone else can see." She assured him.

"You would leave them then?" He frowned.

"I...alright." She said, shifting her gown up until a blue patch of skin on her knee was visible. As he touched it she stifled a giggle, earning her a glare. "Sorry, ticklish." Then she looked awkwardly at her gown. Why couldn't she be in a top and jeans? None of the blue patches were in an inappropriate place but she would need to lift the dress nearly to her breast to expose her stomach. "Hang on." She spread the blanket over herself and then again lifted the gown up to her breastbone. Then shifting the blanket down until a blue patch of skin on her stomach was exposed. "That's the last one."

"Very well." He said, reaching his hand out to her stomach. He took a moment before willing her skin to change, feeling the coldness of her blue skin before his magic warmed it and returned it to its usual state. It was odd feeling cold skin under his hand, not something that he was used to. There was someone else now, that had a monster to hide like him. Although he supposed part of him should feel guilty for giving her this burden to bear, he wasn't. Then again he was always selfish.

"Am I...am I actually one of them?" She asked. He snatched his hand from her skin, suddenly realising that it still lingered there.

"No, you're still human." He replied. Sensing her protest he gave a further explanation. "You are human but your body has been changed, made compatible if you will. If I were in my Jotun form, my touch would not deaden your skin and turn you to ice. After all, that would be a bit counterproductive, for a bond to supposedly tie two lovers together for several millennia."

"Compatible." She echoed. "What exactly would happen if we were to-"

"I'm a God, I imagine you'd have a very good time." He smirked.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask!" She snapped, swatting at him. Standing from the bed and letting her gown fall back I to place. "I was just curious if a human and Frost Giant had a baby, what would the baby be? Assuming it's possible since that would be the whole point of my body becoming compatible."

"A child?" He blinked in surprise.

"I'm not asking for one you idiot, it's just an interesting thought from a scientific perspective!" She snapped.

"I would be very careful what names you call me if I were you." He said threateningly. He glared down, towering above her and she had to admit he was rather intimidating.

"You are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people, I'm sure you've been called worse." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, I'm fairly certain that I have. I do however have a habit of causing death and torment to people who insult or annoy me." He replied. "Although I suppose since I cannot cause your death it will have to be torment. Just think Jane, if you annoy me too much I may decide to torment you for the next several thousand years. How does that sound?"

"I thought you'd already started." She shrugged. She jumped slightly as his response was not a comeback but a loud laugh.

"Oh my dear, at the very least I can say that our next few decades won't be boring." He grinned. "I may tire of your presence after that though… Still, you certainly are amusing to play with." She glanced up to his face only to find him gone.

"I hate when he does that." She sighed.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Sorry a bit of a delay happened with this chapter due to being really busy making a wedding cake and then attending said wedding. As much as I hate them, this is a bit of a filler chapter I think.

Chapter Six

Another week had passed on Asgard. Loki had found it incredibly amusing that Jane was now avoiding Odin as much as possible. Her embarrassment at being proved wrong and that there was a slight complication with the bond was definitely amusing. She hadn't apologized for shouting at the King but it was obvious to him, that she felt she ought to. Instead the woman had decided to just avoid him and avoid the subject. He found the entire situation highly entertaining. He had no objections to anyone yelling at the man, of course and he was sure she would do it again at some point, probably sooner rather than later.

Aside from the amusement he found observing Jane's discomfort or tormenting her during their lessons, he found himself frustrated and dissatisfied with his life. There were no grand schemes or plans he could make, no throne to covet. With Jane bound to him, his life was turned on its axis, he couldn't cause destruction anymore…so what did he do now? What could he do now?

Then there was the frustration of not being able to figure out much about the bond itself. In the past month or so since his mother's death, he had had more need for Frigga than ever. She had been the only one he could seek out for advice in the past, something he didn't do often. Being his mother though; she had freely offered advice when he needed it, even when he had not asked or had not even wanted it. He needed it now. He _wanted_ it now.

Loki had originally planned to help Thor in his mad quest for vengeance but he had been willing to remain loyal and trustworthy, only up to the point when he saw the death of Frigga's killer. Then he had planned to either simply leave them to the remaining battle or perhaps even find a way to take the Aether for himself.

That all changed and he couldn't exactly figure out why or how. He had saved Jane Foster's life in that instant, when he was being dragged into the air in her place. He had taken the place of a mortal human. He had planned to protect her of course but not at the expense of himself. Yet somehow he had done. Then when he had helped Thor, in that moment he had seen his brother about to receive perhaps a fatal blow and he hadn't been able to just watch.

Why was it that he suddenly cared so much? He had been willing to cause his false brother's death previously but now...when it came to the moment of watching it happen, he hadn't been able to. Instead he was the one that had almost died; it had been worth it to kill the beast that had killed his mother but he had nearly died and that hadn't been the plan. He had always been a planner. That hadn't been part of the plan.

His mind wandered to his time being unconscious. He had been able to feel some foreign heat creeping through him that entire time; something that he hadn't recognized at the time, he hadn't recognized it until a week ago now. Jane's magic. Her magic had been in him even then. He hadn't felt it as he could feel it now but he supposed the bond had only just begun then, it hadn't fully formed and no one was aware of it.

Jane Foster didn't know it but she had probably saved his life in return. Her magic had given him enough time to begin to heal, without it he would have died. The question was why?

He understood why her. Of all the humans of Midgard he had encountered, he had to admit that she was certainly one of the most worthy of such a gift but him... How could saving two lives outweigh the ones he had taken? What did he do to become worthy of such a thing? If it was indeed a gift…

The shock he felt upon seeing her arm changing colour was almost laughable now, for one moment he had thought he had somehow damaged her with his Frost abilities. Instead it had been a sign that she was now protected from those very powers. He couldn't freeze her, even if he wanted to and the thought was tempting on occasion, especially when she argued with him. She did understand, her mind just couldn't seem to comprehend anything but her Midguardian teachings. Magic totally baffled her and yet she continued to think the same way, even knowing her ignorance.

Between everything, he felt more confused than he had in many years. Odin viewed him with relief that he was alive but disappointment for all his recent actions, save his ones on the dead planet. Thor, Thor was living in some realm of denial; one where he seemed to believe that the last decade never happened and he was still the little brother he had always been. Most of the rest of Asgard viewed him as a traitor, a dark Prince, a threat to the very throne, yet they dared not say so outright.

Then there was Jane. Jane Foster, did not think him evil, did not think him a monster. Not that she was foolish enough to believe him good either. She simply took him as he was. It was the first time in a long time that someone had simply accepted who and what he was; whether she liked him or not didn't matter, it was still unexpectedly pleasant to be around someone without pretending anything. With her didn't have to pretend and he didn't have to put in constant effort. He could simply talk or bicker or leave her well alone. It didn't matter, she was pleasant when he was pleasant, she fought back when he teased her and she didn't bother seeking him out when he let her be. It was refreshing.

That was what caused Loki to seek out Jane that morning, despite the fact he had told her not to bother attempting a lesson with him today. After a week she had no control of her magic still and had expended too much yesterday. He thought it best to allow her a day of recovery and him a day to rethink his method of teaching her. What she needed was control and what they had tried so far wasn't working. They needed a new approach.

Where was that human?

"That was really very impressive." Jane told the female warrior, as she leapt over the fence. "You're just as tough as every one of them, more even."

"It is what I always wanted." Sif replied. She felt the weight of the larger woman's stare on her, assessing. "You are not built strong like we are but you should still learn to fight. It could mean life or death for you."

"I'm not sure I could." Jane said uncertainly. "I'd probably end up stabbing myself by accident."

"I will show you if you like?" The other woman offered. Jane couldn't hide her surprise causing Sif to laugh.

"Sorry, I'm just...you don't really like me all that much." She said carefully.

"That much is true, can't say I dislike you either though." Sif admitted. "Thor cares for you, it would hurt him if one of Loki's enemies were to kill you to rid themselves of him."

"So...you care for Thor?" Jane asked.

"He had faith in me when no one else did." Sif nodded, staring back towards the ring where Thor was currently playing at crossing blades with Fandral. "You helped him become a better man, a better King. For that I have to at least offer you my respect."

"I didn't do much. I just found him. Then...he was so lost. I couldn't not try to help him, even if I thought he was slightly crazy." Jane grinned. "It wasn't me that humbled him though. Losing his hammer, becoming mortal, getting taken down by a van and a Taser at the hands of humans...then being told his father was dead. It broke him. He had no choice but to pull himself back together."

"But you helped." Sif added. "Before he met you all other peoples were inferior. Now...he is almost the diplomat that Loki used to be."

"Diplomatic? Loki? He killed a load of my people and tried to rule over us like a tyrant." Jane snorted. "I'm pretty sure that is the opposite of diplomatic."

"Yes, yes he did." Sif laughed. "He was not always so full of anger though. Not that he and I ever saw eye to eye but still, he was not always so dark."

"I'm not sure he is now." Jane commented biting her lip. "Not good by a long shot...but perhaps not totally bad either."

"He is winning you over then?" Sif asked with raised eyebrows. "He courts you?"

"As in romantically?!" Jane spluttered before laughing. "No! Not at all! I just meant that...he did save my life and according to what everyone says about this strange bond we have now, that means he must have meant it."

"Yes, perhaps you are right. He may not be truly lost after all." Sif agreed. "It...hurt Thor, that he wasn't the one."

"I never meant for it to happen, I pretty much wish it hadn't. I would've been quite happy to just go home and carry on my work." Jane sighed, glancing back towards the large blonde Thunder God. "He seems better now."

"He loses himself in his work also, training the new recruits." The warrior nodded. "Walk with me?" The two woman continued to talk as they walked away from the training grounds and towards the gardens.

"Do you love him?" Jane asked quietly. The other woman froze, that in itself was quite telling.

"He is my comrade and he will be my King." She answered stiffly. "I shall always love, serve and protect my King."

"But do you love _him_?" Jane asked again. "I think perhaps...you should make yourself known to him."

"That is surprising." Sif frowned. "You do not love him then?"

"I do, in a way. To be honest...I had spent so little time with him before his father told us of the bond and told us that our relationship must end. How can someone truly fall in love in a handful of days?" She asked. "It isn't rational for one."

"You think love rational? It is a magic in itself because it is not rational. It cannot be planned or calculated." Sif smirked.

"I think perhaps you may be right." Jane grinned. "But I didn't have that with Thor. I have never been beyond reason for anyone."

"Then you have not truly loved." Sif nodded.

"But you are." Jane pressed. "And I think he needs that. He cared for me because I saw beyond his achievements in battle and beyond his title. You do the same thing, he just doesn't know it yet. If he is to be King, then he needs someone to ground him, like Frigga did for his father."

"You are strange Jane Foster of Midgard. I am not sure that he will want me, even if he does not love you. Perhaps he is destined for another but I will think on what you have said. If you would like to learn to defend yourself, you need only ask." The warrior said, Jane heard the dismissal in her words and nodded as Sif headed back the way they had come.

Jane smiled to herself and moved to sit on a nearby bench. The gardens here were so beautiful, the colours so bright and beyond anything she had seen first hand on Earth.

"Now that was an interesting conversation. You ladies were almost civil." A now familiar voice came from behind her.

"Must you always be nosey?" She sighed.

"It's in my nature." He shrugged. "Why did you do that?" Jane looked up at him and saw him watching her in genuine puzzlement. He genuinely wanted to know.

"I want him to be happy. Is that so hard for you to understand?" She sighed.

"Happy with someone else?" He clarified.

"Well he can't very well marry me now, can he?" She snapped. "He is lonely though, he needs to have thw closeness of having someone there at night to ground him sometimes, I think."

"There are no shortage of-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." She cut him off, holding up her hand for emphasis. He gave her a sour look. "It isn't about sex, it's about having someone to hold you, support you. Someone to see behind the armor and title. She can defend herself, she can fight by his side and aid him. She can help him rule too. She would be an accepted Queen."

"Because she isn't mortal."

"None of you are actually immortal either though, are you?" She pointed out.

"That we are not." He admitted, he stared at her like a riddle that he was trying to figure out the answer to. It made her feel awkward and uncomfortable, like she should say something. Instead she just looked at her feet. "You are strange."

"I've been told that before." She agreed, gesturing towards the direction the Lady Sif had left. "Just now in fact."

"You willingly give your blessings, encouragement even, to another woman to take your lover." He frowned.

"He wasn't my lover." She corrected. "I knew him three days on Earth and I did no more than kiss him."

"You had not lain with him and he gave his life for yours. How very foolish." He murmured.

"You saved my life and there was no chance of me sleeping with you." She pointed out. He looked rather disgusted at that thought and she had to wonder if it was disgust at the thought of having sex with her or doing something selfless by saving her. It was probably both. "Why? Why would you have given your life for mine?"

"I didn't do it for you." He said honestly. "My mother gave her life to protect you and the Aether; it was a gift she gave to you. It would have been a dishonor to her, to have let you died mere days later."

"That makes sense." She nodded. "Thank you though, for saving me. Regardless of why you did it."

"Thank you for not killing yourself the moment you realised it would also kill me to do so." He chuckled. He made I sound like a joke but she knew a part of him actually meant it. Part of him actually expected her to do it and she was ashamed to remember how tempted she had been for those few moments back at the beginning.

He moved to sit beside her on the bench, his perfect posture making her sit a little straighter.

"Am I in danger now? Will people really try to kill me just to kill you?" She asked him.

"You already know the answer to that Jane." He replied. "You may be ignorant to a lot of things but you aren't stupid."

"Will I ever be allowed home?" She asked, glancing up to stare at him. His face remained unreadable as he stared ahead of them.

"Yes, once you have learnt to control your magic and any other abilities you may have, then you can return to Midgard." He said eventually.

"Your father said it could be dangerous to separate." She continued to watch him, hoping for some kind of reaction to tell her what kind of mood he was in.

"Well, we won't know until we try will we?" He asked. "If you returning to Midgard causes problems, then Heimdall will have you brought back straight away. Then you shall stay here instead."

"What if I don't want to stay here?" She frowned.

"Well I certainly don't want to stay on Midgard." He replied, wrinkling his nose.

"And why not?" She demanded, before changing her mind. She leapt to her feet. "You know what? Nevermind that, since I'm here and you're here let's work on my magic, so that I can even attempt going home."

"If you insist." He said with a slight incline of his head.

As he predicted, their current method of teaching her wasn't working. She had no more control than she had on that first day. Actually, that wasn't strictly true. She was able to call to her magic easier but still not able to control or stop it. This in fact meant she was more dangerous than when they first started.

He pushed her magic back again and watched as she sighed in disappointment.

"How long did it take you?" She asked.

"You are not me and the answer will not help you." He replied dismissively.

"Less time than this then." She huffed. "It wouldn't be so frustrating if I had at least made some progress. Even a tiny bit."

"This method simply isn't working. We shall have to find another." He shrugged. "Humans are not meant to have this kind of power."

"It's just so...so..." She trailed off in frustration. "I don't have words to describe how it feels." He smirked knowingly before a thought struck him.

"You are a woman of science yes?" He asked.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Your entire way of thinking is wrong. Your entire way of thinking is built around details and facts. When you and Sif spoke earlier you mentioned being unable to let go of your reason-"

"That was a private conversation and Thor has nothing to do with this." She interrupted. He glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No he doesn't but the same principle applies. You aren't good with emotions, you aren't good at feeling things and you cannot bring yourself to trust in magic without trying to rationalize it." He explained. "Perhaps one day you may find an explanation for how magic works; however today is not that day and for now you just need to accept that it does. Taking a leap of faith of sorts."

"You're hardly an emotional guru." She commented.

"Perhaps not but I was raised with magic. I didn't try to reason with it, it simply was."

"So I need to switch my brain off?" She frowned. "Great, that'll be easy."

She dropped to the ground and sat cross legged on the grass. Why was it so difficult? Why couldn't there be an answer that she understood? Unfortunately she could see how that might be the very problem.

"There are three possible ways that you are going to overcome this problem. Firstly; somehow find a scientific explanation for magic. Whilst possible, it isn't exactly likely to happen in the next week." He said, crouching down next to her. "Secondly; somehow fulfil your emotional desires elsewhere to allow yourself some measure of control with magic. Since the Golden haired wonder is not going to be filling your bed and I'm guessing you aren't the...casual type; that leaves matters in your own hands, so to speak. Or lastly; you simply accept that it works on blind faith and stop trying to explain it for the moment."

"I'm sorry, did you just suggest what I think you just suggested?" She asked. His responding chuckle tickled near her ear before he stood and moved away.

"I want you to watch me. Don't try to explain or rationalise anything you see, simply accept that clearly it is possible." He told her. She watched him as he vanished and then reappeared three meters to the right. Then his image flickered and she found herself staring at an Aesir guard. Then he was gone again, only to reappear in his original spot as himself. He held his hand out and in a flash of green a dagger appeared in his hand. He held out the other and with another flash a sword appeared in his other hand. Then he was gone again.

Jane jumped as she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. She scrambled to face the other way only to see Thor crouched behind her. Only it wasn't Thor really.

"Just accept that it works. You can turn it on and off at will, there is no need to feel a loss when you call it back in." He told her.

Jane stood up and closed her eyes, her magic came to her much quicker this time. It surfaced faster than it ever had previously, she felt her hands almost burning with the need to release it. Instead she took a deep breath and held the magic where it was for a moment, before breathing again and trying to draw it back. Her fingers felt cold and dead, in her mind she remembered how cold her skin had been when it had turned blue.

"Jane, reign it in." Loki's voice called to her. Of course she didn't, like every other time. He pushed out his own magic to force hers back, as he usually did, only he found himself being struck. His body shook with the force of impact as he flew backwards. He winced as his head hit the tree behind him, followed by the rest of him and the air was stolen from his lungs as the tree shuddered. Jane's magic had fought back, much the same as the Aether had when it was in her body.

Cringing as he stood, he looked over to Jane to find her sprawled on the ground. She wasn't dead, he knew that because if she were, he would not be climbing to his feet but she was too still for his liking. As he moved swiftly to her limp form, he noted that the twisting feeling in his gut had little to do with the fact that her life was tied to his.

"Jane?" He called, reaching for her shoulder. "Jane!"


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Sorry, again it took longer than planned but real life and all that jazz.

Chapter Seven

Loki found himself on his knees, tugging Jane's head into his lap as he checked for injury.

"Jane." He called, shaking her awake. "Jane, wake up."

She blinked up at him, cringing as her head spun. Loki felt his muscles instantly relax slightly in relief, something he would no doubt analyze later.

"What happened?" She asked. Then she remembered that she wasn't exactly in the best of moods with him and tried to push him away from her.

"No, not yet." He told her. "You can send me away when you can stand on your own."

"What happened?" She asked again.

"You lost control, you were so far gone that I couldn't force it into submission. You sent me into that tree over there, if that makes you feel any better." He gestured to a now fallen tree at the edge of the garden.

"It does actually." She replied, trying to get up again. "Urgh, I feel sick."

"Stay still." He commanded. She took the time to note that he was being surprisingly gentle with her. His hand touched her forehead and she felt his magic trickle into her. She sighed in relief, as the warmth filled her and her head stopped spinning quite so much.

"I guess this means I still can't go home." She sighed, glancing up to meet his eyes. Right now they were green and wide open, normally they were closer to grey and completely cold. He rarely showed any emotion beyond annoyance or smugness, perhaps also amusement. Right now he looked genuinely concerned, worried...over her.

"Perhaps...perhaps an escorted visit?" He offered. He found himself surprised at his own words. In truth his heart was racing, she had hit the ground hard and not woken up. She had never completely knocked herself out before and he found himself shockingly concerned for her welfare. When he considered it though, a visit home may be the only thing to prevent her from pushing herself so hard at controlling her magic, that she killed herself and him in the process.

"Escorted visit?" She repeated.

"If you absolutely insist on going, I will take you. You can visit your laboratory and your friends for three days and then I will bring you back." He said.

"You're a wanted criminal." Was all she said in response.

"If Odin will allow me to go, then I can hide myself well enough. Besides which, if trouble arises the Gatekeeper will open the bridge and we will be back before you know it." He replied.

"You would take me to earth?" She asked, her brows furrowed and she looked up at him in confusion.

"If it will prevent you killing yourself with magic, then I will." He nodded.

"Thank you." She slurred, as the world spun and her eyes closed again.

"Jane?" He called. "Jane! Oh Lady in Hel!" He shifted his arms until he could stand. As he carried her towards the healers, he couldn't help but wonder how this strange woman had gotten under his skin. Somehow he now cared about not just whether she lived or died, but about whether or not she was hurt or upset. She was making his life needlessly complicated, then again...without her to amuse him there was very little else to do.

Loki watched as Thor lowered his glass to the table. He didn't smash half as many as he used to, perhaps Jane's greatest accomplishment. Or Midgard's achievement perhaps? Who knew exactly what he got up to down there…

"Father will not agree to Jane returning to Midgard. You know this, with your magic she has become a danger to herself and Midgard." He said eventually.

"She is focusing too hard on that fact that if she controls her magic she can return. If she does not get something she wants, she will end up killing me before the week is out." Loki said grimly. "She pushes too hard, she injured herself today and threw me clear across the gardens. I promised her a visit if she could try not to kill either of us."

"You've not told her that Father forbid her return to Midgard, forbid you to separate." Thor's eyes narrowed. "You offer her hope where there is none." The glass broke in his hand and Loki winced slightly, he was walking a thin line. He didn't need Thor angry, he needed his help to sway the Allfather.

"I will accompany her." He said.

"You think Father will agree to that?" Thor laughed. "How short your memory is Loki, you tried to take over their realm, you cannot be trusted to return there."

"I can do no harm. If I were to do harm, Jane would simply stab herself in the arm again or something else foolish I'm sure." He murmured.

"She did what?" Thor frowned, clenching his fist around the fragments of glass in his hand.

"Some sort of experiment of hers. She wants her lab, her equipment...she is truly stubborn." He explained.

"Aye, she is." His brother agreed. A perplexed look crossed his face and he looked to Loki thoughtfully. "You would willingly return to Midgard with her? Despite all that you did?"

"If she dies, I die." The mischief maker shrugged.

"We will go to Father together." Thor offered at last. "I will come with you to Midgard."

"Wonderful, I imagine that will be a fun time for all concerned." Loki muttered.

After agreeing to meet with the Allfather in the morning, Loki left the Thunderer to his ale and retreated to his quiet place. The library. Since he was a boy, he had found comfort in the silence of the library, the soothing scent of the scrolls and tomes it contained. It had been a refuge for him from a young age. When he wasn't with his mother or with Thor and his friends, he was here. Seeking further knowledge calmed him, knowing that furthering his intelligence would only help him in getting revenge.

He took a deep breath as he entered through the doors and then froze.

"What are you doing here?!" He demanded, seeing the scientist stood by the bookcase.

"Reading, you know, the usual for a library." She replied, looking surprised at his entrance.

"You should not be here, you belong in your room! Go there and stay there!" He snapped, approaching her and towering over her threateningly.

"You can't just order me to my room-"

"I am a Prince of Asgard so, yes, actually I can." He cut her off. He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the door. "Get out and go to your room!"

"Excuse me but-"

"You are excused, now leave." He said waving her away.

"No!" She protested. "What on earth has changed between earlier and now? Are you annoyed that I threw you into a tree?"

"I am not annoyed, I do not care." He retorted. "I wish to spend time in my family library, you are a mere mortal of Midgard and you do not even have the right to be here. Go to your room, like a well behaved woman and stay there."

"You..." She trailed off in anger. There were so many things she wanted to say but nothing made its way out of her mouth. Instead she swung to slap him, only to have her wrist caught mid air. She gasped as he shoved her from the room and closed the door behind her. What the hell had gotten into him?!

Loki paced the library, his rage still potent in his veins. He kicked at the closest chair, its wood splintering under the force of the blow. The Goddamed woman had driven him mad. He was a God, he didn't need her or anyone else to succeed and here he was, stuck with her, bound to her.

He had not intended to treat her quite so roughly but seeing her earlier, unconscious from the use of magic, had worried him. He didn't worry about anyone, yet for some reason she was an exception. That bothered him. If she managed to find a way to break this bond he would be grateful; he could be himself again, with no need to concern himself with her again.

Jane refused to follow orders from Loki of Asgard of all people. He may be a Prince but he wasn't the King and his word was not the law. She left the main palace out of sheer spite and headed for a walk, the gardens reminded her too much of the day time lessons she had with him, so she headed down the bridge to stare at the stars. The skies had always calmed her, provided her with a safe haven. She had looked to the skies over the years, whenever she felt alone, the scientist in her telling her that there had to be life out there somewhere.

She saw the armored figure of the Gatekeeper standing at the end of the bridge, staring out at the void. Perhaps a conversation about the workings of the bifrost would help take her mind off of Loki.

"Good evening Lady." Heimdall greeted, as she came to stand beside him, staring out at the skies. "Something troubles you this night."

"Yes, why does he have to be such an ass?" Jane muttered.

"That would be a very long conversation with no absolute answer my Lady." He replied, his lips quirking as he spoke.

"Thor says this bridge doesn't just go to Earth?" she asked, changing the subject. "I have only crossed it between there and here with Thor. Does it go to the other realms?"

"It does." He nodded. "All nine realms and the void beyond also."

"How do you know where you will end up? Can you choose where and when?" Jane continued to question Heimdall on the bifrost and its workings until the sky began to grow pale. She stifled a yawn as she continued to press him on the other pathways, like the one they had taken from Asgard to Svartalfheim.

"I believe Jane Foster, that you require at least some sleep this night." The Gatekeeper told her. "It is time for you to return to your chamber. There will be other nights for your questions."

"Alright, you're right. Thank you." She said sincerely. "Thank you, for answering my questions. I hope I am not too much of a bother."

"It is never a bother to have company Lady." He said softly, bidding her a good night. Jane offered a small wave as she left, she realized that it must be lonely to stand out here alone day and night. How often did other people visit him anyway? She made a note to herself to return and speak with him often, he had said that he enjoyed having company.

The sky was already growing light when Jane reached her room; she probably only had a few hours to sleep before the hall began serving breakfast.

She didn't sleep, despite her tiredness from earlier. She just couldn't switch her brain off. Theories of opening portals from earth to other worlds filled her mind. Fears of the strange energy she found herself unable to control. What damage could she do back home with these strange powers? Whilst the potential use for it was incredible to think about, the potential disaster made her blood run cold.

The bottom line was she trapped on an alien world, unable to control her own body and with no true friends to turn to. She was able to speak to Thor about some things but since they had shifted gears from romantic interest to just friends, it had made things a bit awkward. She could question Loki about things but she never knew whether she would get an answer. Some days it felt like he were almost a kindred spirit and that they could have almost pleasant conversation, other days things went from bad to worse. Last night he had been just shy of outright violent…she had no doubt that had she been a man he would have hit her. She had only just been able to establish a somewhat civil relationship with the warrior Lady Sif and whilst she felt surprisingly comfortable in Heimdall's presence, she couldn't exactly just talk to him about anything.

A knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts. She got up and answered it, her muscles protesting the entire way. Her posture slumped when she found Loki on the other side of the door.

"Make your morning meal a brief one, do not eat too much." He instructed her.

"Why?" she sighed, leaning her shoulder against the door and refusing to open it all the way. She saw him frown and glance at her appearance, too late she realised that she still wore yesterday clothing.

"Tell me you did not sleep in yesterday's garments." He frowned.

"I did not sleep in them." She replied without pause. "Why the little breakfast?"

"You foolish woman, you didn't sleep at all." He growled. "Well, that will make the journey all the less pleasant for you then."

"Journey?" she asked, her attention recaptured.

"Clearly your hearing has also been impaired this morning, since you insist on parroting back at me. I gave my word to you that you would get a visit to Midgard, did I not?" he snorted. "We leave before midday, I suggest you sort yourself out before then."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jane made her way down the bridge, she could see several figures waiting there. She wondered if they were all going, that would certainly be something to explain to SHEILD and the locals. This time she made sure to watch her step and not fall.

Thor's large figure moved up the bifrost towards her, arms spread and wide smile on his face.

"Jane, we have secured a journey to Midgard for you, is this not wondrous news?" He grinned.

"It is, I'm relieved to be allowed even just a visit." She nodded. "Thank you. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Father was not enamored with the idea but my brother and I were able to persuade him. It is unfortunate that I will be unable to accompany you but Father would not allow us all to leave while so much has yet to be repaired." He explained, taking her hand to escort her the rest of the way.

"It's alright, you have duties here Thor. I will probably spend the next three days staring into a microscope." She replied with a wave. "Genetics and biology are hardly my area of expertise but since I'm now a walking experiment, I have to at least try and find some answers."

"I wish you luck then." He nodded as they joined the others. Loki didn't turn to face her, he simply stared out into the skies with his hands clasped behind his back. Sif offered her a small smile and handed out an object wrapped in silk.

"A gift, Lady Jane." She said. "When you return, I shall teach you how to use it to defend yourself. In the meantime; if an emergency arises the sharp end goes into the enemy."

"Thank you." Jane laughed.

"Heimdall will be watching, any sign of trouble and I will be there straight away or he will return you both here." Thor told Jane hugging her tightly.

"You have my word too." The female warrior said, offering Jane her hand, shaking it firmly.

"I'm sure he can behave for three days." Jane assured them.

"He had better. Brother, you know you will not get another chance, should you cause trouble on Midgard this time." He said, eying his brother.

"Does it eat you up inside brother? Letting a monster such as I descend on Midgard unshackled?" He taunted, finally turning to acknowledge them.

"You aren't helping." Jane hissed between her teeth. "Stop antagonizing him!"

"Oh but my dear Jane, it is one of the few things I can still enjoy." He murmured, watching his false brother's neck muscles tense at his words.

"We'll be back in a few days." She assured Thor, trying to change the subject.

"Do not let her go." The thunder God glared at Loki. Jane looked between the brothers and then towards Sif and Heimdall for further explanation.

"Whether you are now strictly human or not is uncertain; you are not used to the bifrost and travelling between realms." Heindall explained. "As it was necessary for the Prince to guide your arrival, it will be necessary for Prince Loki to do the same for your departure, lest we risk losing you into the void."

"Oh. That makes sense I guess." She nodded, stepping closer to Loki and offering out her hand. A startled yelp escaped her, as he instead pulled her against him from knee to chest and fastened his arms around her waist.

She didn't have time to focus on the fact that she had never been this close to him because there was a sharp light and a jolt of movement.

The light was too bright for her, forcing her eyes to close for a second. When she opened them, she saw the brilliant colours of the rainbow bridge as they moved through space time. Her stomach gave a strange swooping sensation similar to the time a college roommate had forced her on a rollercoaster. Then the lights and colours were gone. She blinked her eyes to clear her vision and found that sure enough, they were now stood on solid ground once more. There was no jolt upon their landing, as there had been when landing in Asgard with Thor. That was probably all that eased her uncomfortable stomach.

Loki released her and stepped away to observe their surroundings with a grimace. She supposed New Mexico didn't have quite the same level of scenery that Asgard did. Still, Jane had decided New Mexico was a better plan than London for just the few days of their visit. There were less people in the middle of the dessert that would see them or that could get hurt by accident if she lost control.

The air tasted different. After so long in Asgard, the air here had a dusty taste to it...although she supposed it could be the desert rather than the entire planet.

"Lead the way, Jane Foster." He said, stepping back from her with a sweeping arm motion.

"Right." She nodded, having forgotten that they would have to walk to town from here. "This way then."

They walked in silence towards the town, it began to feel more awkward to her as time wore on. After a mere ten minutes she shrugged off her cloak, already finding the heat unbearable.

"How are you not dying in all that?" She asked him, gesturing to his clothes.

"I assume you are referring to the heat. I can handle great extremes of hot or cold, I suppose I have my unfortunate heritage to thank for that." He told her.

"Right now I'm thinking more along the lines of lucky you and why couldn't I have gained that super power instead of magic I can't use." She retorted. He didn't reply, he didn't speak further at all.

Another ten minutes of awkward silence and heat had her wishing that they had reappeared in London instead after all. She reminded herself that it was best to head back to a relatively remote small town, rather than a city, to minimise damage and exposure should she suddenly lose control of her magic. Also, many parts of her equipment were still here, since she had only taken the bits that were relevant with her to London.

Jane blew out a breath across her face in an attempt to cool herself. A cold touch on her head made her jump. Her eyes widened, Loki's pale hand on her forehead brought almost instant relief. She reached up and held it against her skin. "That feels amazing, why couldn't you have done that sooner?"

"You did not ask." He replied simply. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Are we to stand here all day?"

"No, I suppose you're right." She frowned, releasing his hand. He dropped it immediately. "We're nearly there now."

Relief hit her upon reaching the outskirts of town shortly after. She quickened her pace, looking forward to being home. A small smile graced her lips as they passed her old trailer, she hadn't used it in a very long time. SHIELD had returned her equipment and research and also given her some funding. It had meant that she had been able to continue her work. They had also helped her jump though some paperwork hoops, to allow her access to the section above the lab. She had been able to turn it into an apartment of sorts, albeit a very basic one.

"Home sweet home." She murmured to herself, as she unlocked the warehouse doors to let them in.

The dark haired man behind her frowned as he followed her inside.

"My, isn't this just-"

"Not another word." She cut in. She moved through the room to midway along the righthand wall, where the mains switch was located and firmly yanked the lever. Jane found herself smiling upon hearing the familiar whirring hum of the generator, smiling wider still when she reached the nearest light switch and flicked it on. Asgard had machines and mechanisms but they weren't the same as on Earth. They had technologies beyond her wildest dreams but it just wasn't the same as being home.

Loki found himself observing all of the devices filling her apparent home. He had to admit he was curious as to what each one did.

"This is my lab." She said needlessly.

"And this is where you live?" He asked.

"No, I live upstairs." She replied, gesturing above their heads. "There isn't access from inside though, the stairs are outside."

"How unusual." He murmured.

"I just had to see for myself that it was all still here, you know?" She grinned. Then she remembered who she was talking to and her grin faded. Of course he didn't.

"In my room, there is a chest of particular items that I went to upon my release from the infirmary. Not because I had need for any of them, for I know each word and rune on each scroll and book and the feel and weight of each item by memory. I simply opened the chest to as you say, have knowledge that it was there." He said, his fingers running along the top of one of her scanners. She looked at him feeling almost bulldozed, he not only did get it but he openly shared something with her. Something that whilst not overly private, she got the feeling he did not simply tell people. She felt like she might get whiplash at the rate his moods changed. One minute he is carefully picking her up off of the ground, the next he is screaming at her and shoving her from his presence and now he was being almost nice once again. Not having anything iintelligent to say to that she changed the subject.

"Shall we head upstairs?" She asked. She momentarily kicked herself for her wording and prayed silently that it was a meaning that would be lost on one from Asgard. Thankfully, Loki made no comment as she quickly ushered them back out of the lab, flicking the lights off as she left. Still, the slight quirk at the corner of his mouth, told her he understood the inadvertent wording.

Jane led him around the building to the metal staircase at the side. Following her up to the metal door, he eyed the railing continuing up the building as she unlocked it.

"That just goes to the roof." She told him, leading the way inside.

The upper floor looked much like the lower floor, the walls were mostly metal and glass, the floor plain. There was a small bathroom and bedroom one end and the rest was just open space. It wasn't tidy, it was just as cluttered as she had left it. Books and papers piled up on most surfaces, a coffee mug at her desk that had obviously been sat there for months.

"Not a word." She said, scurrying to clear some of the paper from the couch and the coffee table. "I don't really have guests over so..."

"Your Midgardian friends do not visit here?" He asked.

"Oh they do, but that's different...they're friends, they know me." She babbled awkwardly. She could at least take comfort in the fact that it was still better than the first time Thor had seen her trailer. There wasn't a sink of washing up, nor half eaten food that she had to shove out of the way. "Did you want a drink?" She offered, waving her hand towards the kitchen. "The options are limited I'm afraid, as I haven't been here for months now but...there's water, black tea or coffee or there's a couple of bottles of red wine in the back of the cupboard."

"Water is fine." He said politely. "Will your friends be visiting you during your stay?"

"Eric might fly to check on me, since Heimdall says he's in New York. Darcy doubtful, as she's still in England, I need to call her though." She replied, handing him a glass of water before rummaging through the cupboards. "I need to go to the store, all I have is tinned beans, tinned spaghetti or dry pasta."

"Is any of that considered food here?" He frowned.

"I'm not a great cook, if you don't like it find your own food." She shrugged.

"These stores on Midgard do sell meat, do they not?" He asked.

"Yes, it's just more expensive than tinned food and goes off faster." She replied, drinking her own water. "If I had had meat when I left for England it wouldn't be edible now."

"You are only here for three days, you hardly need to worry about food going bad in that space of time surely?" He frowned. "I suppose if you are concerned for money, I could simply kill an animal. I'm no butcher but I have made do on several escapades with Thor in the past."

"No! No, killing random animals." She said quickly. "I'll get some meat from the store." She glanced at him again awkwardly. "You know, this is probably the longest amount of time we've even been vaguely civil to each other?"

"Ah, we shall have to try harder to disagree then." He smirked. "It would be a shame to get out of practice."

"If you're planning on losing it again could you warn me so I can avoid you or kick you out?" She asked. "I'm not having you shove me around in my own home God or not." For a moment he looked like he was going to say something in response but he didn't. "Right, well I'm going to head to the store then. You wait here."

"I am supposed to keep an eye on you." He frowned.

"Fine, look out that window and you can keep an eye on me from there." She replied, closing the door behind her.

Agent Coulson glanced at his team as they gathered into the room, minus the two youngest and newest members and gestured to Agent Simmons to begin speaking.

"SHIELD H.Q. have forwarded us information on some massive energy readings coming from New Mexico. The readings are a match for readings that Dr Foster and Dr Selvig picked up in London and previously in New Mexico. They herald the arrival of an Asguardian." The young female scientist announced, bringing up the screen for the others to see.

"They want us to be the welcome party." Coulson spoke. "Perhaps Dr Foster has made a return journey. Either way, they want someone on the ground to find out who is in town and if they are a threat."

"Doctor Foster has been gone for over a month, do you really think that she could have returned?" Fitz asked, eying the raised image of Jane Foster.

"She had to come back eventually right?"

"You aren't supposed to be in here." Agent May commented, glancing to the two dark hair girls stood in the doorway. Darcy and Skye glanced at one another before shrugging.

"If it's Jane, I'm going. She's friend and my boss, you can't keep me out of it." Darcy said firmly.

"Not anymore. Now I'm your boss." May corrected.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jane made a very basic spaghetti bolognaise for their dinner that night. To his credit Loki didn't make comment on it, he simply ate in silence, before vanishing his empty plate with a quiet thank you.

"Um...why did you do that?" She asked, glancing around the room, half expecting it to have gone somewhere else.

"What did you want me to do with it?" He frowned.

"Um...leave it there or put it in the sink." She replied before a laugh broke out from her mouth. She couldn't help but giggle at his confused face. Typical that the Prince clearly didn't know how to clean up after himself.

"It is considered rude to laugh at a Prince of Asgard." He said through gritted teeth. This only made her laugh harder.

"It is considered rude to make someone's dishes vanish too." She finally gasped out in response. "Honestly, us regular people simply wash up our own plates when we're finished with them, not vanish them."

"I don't always vanish them, usually a servant is there to remove them." He shrugged. She continued to laugh and it was beginning to grate on him. His fists clenched in an effort to control his temper.

"Oh Loki, don't be angry." She grinned. "I'm not exactly insulting you, I just found it funny. We were raised very differently."

Loki felt his breath catch for a second. He had never heard her say his name before. She had probably said it of course but not in front of him. How long had it been since he had heard his name said with laughter, not cruel taunting laughter, not anger or disappointment but the pleasant kind? Jane may have been laughing at him but she had not meant it cruelly; there was true amusement and joy in her voice.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him, noticing how he seemed to be lost in thought. "I'm sorry for laughing, if it offended you."

"Do not be foolish, I was merely thinking." He replied abruptly.

"Right...so I'm going to spend some time in my lab. You can stay up here if you want or follow me down, whichever you like." She told him, picking up her plate and heading to the sink to rinse it off.

Leaving the plate in the sink to wash properly later, she picked up her note pad and headed downstairs. The first thing she did was to dig out her microscope, one of the least used pieces of equipment that she had. Finding a handful of clean slides, she pricked her finger and dropped a sample onto the slide.

Jane switched on her computer to bring up some reference material on blood samples. This wasn't her specialty and she didn't happen to have books the detailed much in the way of pathology.

From what she could tell, the microscope showed foreign cells in her blood but her body wasn't treating it like a foreign infection or virus, it simply acted as if if had always been there. She was no geneticist nor a microbiologist. She would need research and probably a second opinion...

It made her wonder if Loki's blood had the same anomalies as hers or whether it was totally different.

"What are you doing?" He asked suddenly. She had been facing the door, so he hadn't come through it, he had simply appeared inside the lab.

"Looking at my blood." She replied. She made her way back to the computer and stared at the examples of normal human blood on the screen. Between the internet and what she could see, she made thorough notes on her findings.

"I don't suppose you're feeling generous are you?" She asked.

"I find myself on Midgard with you, I believe that makes me very generous." He murmured smugly.

"Would you let me look at some of your blood?" She asked. "Under a microscope that is."

"Why?" He frowned.

"I want to compare it to mine, to see if I can identify which parts have changed to match." She explained. "I only need a tiny bit."

"You wish me to injure myself for your science?" He asked. She reached for a needle and wiped it with the sterilizing wipes before showing it to him.

"No, I just want to break the skin with this tiny needle, then use one drop of blood on one of these slides. See its tiny, I did it to myself and you can't even see a mark." She said lifting her finger to show him.

He reluctantly held out his hand towards her. She beamed excitedly and took his hand in hers to hold still while she pricked his finger. She quickly placed the needle back on the table and grabbed a slide to press against the drop of blood forming on the pad of his finger.

"What will a single drop of blood tell you?" He asked.

"I can show you. Look here, this is a picture showing normal, healthy human blood cells." She pointed to a picture on the computer screen. Before gasping as she looked through the microscope. She wrote notes down excitedly, as she gestured for him to look through the microscope also. "That's your blood. See the different parts? Now, look again." She swapped his slide for hers. "That's mine. Whatever caused it, whatever it is; it has actually changed my blood, probably other things too. This, whatever it is, has actually changed my DNA."

"Does this knowledge help you?" He asked, a perplexed look crossing his features.

"Well...I don't know yet." She shrugged. "But it's exciting. I mean a scientist in this field of work would be wetting themselves for a chance to look at samples like these."

"Why would they-"

"Sorry, figure of speech. I forgot you don't always understand those. They'd be really excited." She explained. "It's a shame that Thor isn't here, he worked with Dr Banner...I bet he would be able to tell me a whole load of things about these."

"Yes, well I dare say the further away from Dr Banner that I am, the better for all involved." Loki commented.

"Ah...yeah, I forgot the Avengers aren't really your biggest fans." She nodded. "You can't really blame them, you killed people and were responsible for an invasion which caused a load more deaths."

"That is correct." He agreed.

"Are you not even sorry?" She sighed in disappointment.

"Yes and no." He replied.

"Right, of course. No straight answer." She muttered. "Thor thinks you were forced into it."

"Again, yes and no." He told her. She threw her hands into her hair in frustration and he smirked at her.

"Forget it, don't worry, just kill hundreds of my people but don't give me a straight answer about it, don't act sorry." She growled. "I'm going to bed. There's a bed in the trailer outside or a couch upstairs. If you don't like it find yourself a place to sleep."

When Jane got up the next morning, she found Loki perched on the couch reading one of her notebooks.

"You didn't sleep did you?" She asked, turning on the coffee machine and rummaging in the cupboard for a mug.

"I do not need as much sleep as you do." He replied. "Besides, how one is supposed to sleep on that is a complete mystery to me."

"You are quite tall." She smirked, eying the couch with amusement. "I can't help it that I only have one bed. You obviously refused the trailer."

"That metal thing is not a suitable home for anyone, nor an adequate sleeping place." He said dismissively.

"Hey, I managed just fine in there." She frowned. "Even Thor didn't mind sleeping on a garden chair while he was here, so I know you sleep."

"Oh I sleep, I require it even, just not as often as you do." He explained. "Odd that humans are one of the most short lived beings in existence and yet they spend half of their meager life span sleeping. I go two or three days without sleep, longer if I have to but I'd rather be back in my own quarters by then."

"So you aren't going to sleep the whole time you're here?" She clarified. He shook his head minutely. "Creepy."

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, looking affronted.

"Knowing that you'll just be sat in here for hours awake while I'm sleeping, it's creepy." She told him.

"Concerned for your virtue Jane?" He smirked, relaxing against the back of the couch.

"Not really, what with being an inferior being and all." She snorted.

"You think in all my years I have never dallied with a female of another race before?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Have you?" She asked, having not even thought about it until then. For some reason the idea of him going about seducing mortal women seemed wrong, a thought she chose not to examine in great detail.

"Not for the past six centuries or so...not that I can recall anyway." He replied with a shrug. "I am curious, you did not read this book?"

She stared at the book he held up, the one Eric had brought about Nordic Gods and Legends.

"Oh...well, sort of." She replied. "I started reading it but then Thor told me that most of it wasn't true, so I stopped reading it. I'd rather have the facts than the fiction. I take it you read it?"

"It is strange that you mortals would rather take the tiniest grain of truth and spin it into some more elaborate tale. I understand how that might be the case for entertainment purposes but it fails to make much sense, when discussing what were believed to be Gods to worship." He frowned, flicking through the book.

"I didn't get very far. I read about Mijor and Thor and a bit about the rainbow bridge..." She said, taking another sip of her coffee. "So what parts are true?"

"Perhaps if you read it, you might decide you no longer wish to know." He smirked. That caught her interest, instantly she moved closer to him making a grab for the book. He held it out of reach and tutted at her for her rudeness.

"Let me see!" She protested. "Now I have to know! Is it bad? Wait you said believed to be Gods, now I know I don't consider you to be Gods but I thought you were adamant that you were?"

"In comparison we might as well be, however no we are not actually Gods. That much has been made abundantly clear as of late." He sighed, he handed her the book without further thought. Of course since he was stood right there, she skimmed straight to the section about him. He reached to take it back but gave up when her squeak made it clear that he was too late.

"You have a wife?" She asked.

"I do not." He snorted. "Few of us make such a commitment before one and half perhaps two or more millennia."

"Oh...wait Odin is your brother?" She frowned, having flicked to another page.

"No, wrong again." He muttered.

"You killed Thor's brother? Wait...so you have another brother or is that another lie?" She frowned.

"He wasn't our brother, he was Thor's friend. Besides I didn't intend his death, simply to injure him." He replied as if someone's death was a casual matter.

"You gave birth?!" She spluttered. "These things are ridiculous!"

"Are they?" He grinned.

"You're telling me you mated with a stallion?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, I did not. I could do so though, if I chose." He bragged. She looked at him in horror; why would that be something anyone chose to do?! "That story has some truth, I did turn into a mare to lure the stallion away, however I simple ran for long enough that the stallion would not return too soon, then changed back and shooed him away."

"You can turn into a _female_ horse?!"

"I can change into near anything." He shrugged. Ah, now she understood the bragging; it wasn't that he wanted to, it was that he could. "If I chose to become a different form and mate with something or someone compatible, as long as I remain in form, I could technically reproduce. However, should I change back, then obviously my body would no longer be compatible, thus bringing us to the reason the tale like most in that book are false. Why would I have remained as a horse long enough to mate with it and since, as I am certain you are aware conception is not instantaneous, why would I have remained as a mare long enough to conceive and give birth? I must say that as a female, in any form, I have never felt the desire to mate at all." For a moment she seemed to lose herself, the way he spoke seemed seductive and drew her in. Once she realised that she had just found Thor's brother seductive, her mind screamed at her in panic.

"That makes sense." She nodded quickly. They weren't close, they weren't even friends so why did he seem to... She narrowed her eyes. "You're in a rather good mood this morning."

"Perhaps you would rather I continue to either ignore or insult you?" He asked.

"No, it's just strange and suspicious." She frowned.

"Well, I can't really avoid you, since I am here to stop you from irrevocably harming yourself and therefore me. That requires me to remain nearby. In such close quarters, insulting you will only result in your infernal harping; which in such a small space will only serve to give me a headache. Not to mention that causing you anger will increase the risk of a magical fit." He explained. She gritted her teeth, although not being directly insulting, his tone was that of an adult explaining something to a small child. Wonderful, he had progressed from frustrating her to placating her, as if she were a toddler...that wouldn't be annoying at all.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jane spent the rest of the morning on the phone. First, to Erik. He was most distressed by this turn of events and concerned for her welfare. In fact there was a lot of yelling from his end of the phone followed by him hanging up. She called back and he answered a bit sheepishly.

The second time he managed to actually listen to her, although only thing she really had to say in Loki's defense was that he had saved her life, if he wanted to kill her why save her and now that they were linked he no longer _could_ kill her.

Erik was still understandably not on board. He was more than happy to examine any results and samples she could send his way but not willing to be anywhere in the same vicinity as Loki. He made it clear that he was willing to help her get some answers, on the basis that he was hoping he could unlink them and get Loki out of Jane's life.

"Please don't tell SHIELD that he's here. He can't do anything and we will be gone again in a few days. I don't want the hassle and...I'm sort of dangerous when I'm angry now." She had begged him.

"Even if I told them, after the way I've been recently they wouldn't believe me." He replied. "I should tell them, I want to and I wish you would...but they wouldn't believe me. Send the samples over, if I can't go to anyone within S.H.I.E.L.D. I'll try and get Dr Banner to look at them without answering too many questions. If anyone understands losing it when you're angry it'd be him. I'm being watched a lot and mainly kept at Stark Tower now that everyone thinks I'm mental but it has its advantages."

"You're not mental, you're brilliant." She protested.

"Brilliant perhaps, mental absolutely." He muttered. "Send the samples over."

"I'll send them today. They probably won't be with you until the day after tomorrow so...I'm not sure how much you will be able to find out before I leave." She sighed. "But I will be back, I promise. Have you spoken to Darcy? She didn't answer her phone earlier."

"I haven't spoken to her since London."

"I guess I'll just try her again in a bit." Jane sighed. After saying her goodbyes, she hung up and put the kettle on.

"You will not be seeing your friends this visit?" Loki asked her.

"No." She sighed. "If I could visit during a college break next time, I might have more of a chance getting hold of Darcy…she didn't answer her phone when I called. She always answers her phone."

"College break?" He enquired.

"Um...it's when schools, universities and things stop for a week or more, so that students can go home to see their families." She explained.

"And Dr Selvig?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You scrambled his brains and he won't come anywhere near you." She replied bluntly. Right now, that seemed to her the worst of all his transgressions, if for no other reason than that it was closest to her. Erik was the closest thing she had to family and the man responsible for nearly ruining his life was stood in her apartment. "The first time you got involved with us, your giant robot nearly killed him and the second time left him feeling scared of his own mind. He's not convinced that you haven't brainwashed me."

"Contrary to recent beliefs, I do not have that ability. The sceptor did." He said stiffly.

"Which you were using!" She snapped. For the first time in weeks, she truly felt horrified by something he had done in the past. While they bickered or played civil, it was sometimes easy to forget that he was the one responsible for the deaths of so many humans. "You used it to take over his mind for your own gain, you didn't care what happened to him afterwards and you aren't even sorry!" She felt heat fill her face and tears sting her eyes but it was nothing compared to the heat that filled her hands as a burning rush of power left them and flung paper and books everywhere. A mug from the table smashed against the wall and a lamp followed it.

Suddenly she felt a physical jerk, as if she had slammed into a wall. It wasn't her who hit the wall though, it was her magic. Loki's magic had flung up to counter hers and the two had smashed together before she felt it slowly smothering her, lowering her power into submission. She let out a deep breath and sucked in another, trying to contain the sobs that threatened her. She was trapped. With a monster, a murderer. Here on Earth she was reminded of all the things that he had done.

"I never said I wasn't sorry for anything I did, it isn't as simple as that and it would do me no good." He spoke carefully. She felt his hands on her arms and tried to snatch herself out of his reach. He didn't let go, he guided her to sit before releasing his grip.

For a few moments there was silence, only the sound of Jane's ragged breathing could be heard. Then she felt more than saw him move. He dropped to a crouch in front of her so that he could meet her eyes.

"He means a great deal to you." He said.

"He's like a father to me." She hissed angrily.

"Then I am sorry for my part in the pain you have both encountered." He nodded. He watched her brow furrow, as she obviously debated the possible meanings of his words and whether or not he was telling the truth. "There...there is a way to help him but he will not accept it from me."

"Help him how?" She asked, curious now that Loki, who caused all this trouble was willing to offer some form of help.

"The damage done to his mind was the fault of an Asgardian. I believe given the circumstances, the Allfather would allow him to visit the healers in the hill. I believe they can help repair the damage that was caused." He explained.

"You're right, he wouldn't come with you." She replied quietly, her words barely above a whisper.

"But will he follow Thor?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, for the chance to see Asgard...probably." She nodded.

"Then on our return, we will make the request." He said, standing and stepping away from her.

"Loki?" She asked quietly. He froze. For some reason, hearing his name from her lips seemed to have that effect on him. He wondered for a moment, if the bond truly gave her power over him, beyond whether he lived or died. "Would you please tell me why you did it? The Destroyer, Thor, that part I get. Not that I think it's OK but I understand _why_ you did it. Why New York?"

"The damage done to his mind was the fault of an Asgardian. I believe given the circumstances, the Allfather would allow him to visit the healers in the hill. I believe they can help repair the damage that was caused." He explained.

"You're right, he wouldn't come with you." She replied quietly, her words barely above a whisper.

"But will he follow Thor?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, for the chance to see Asgard...probably." She nodded.

"Then on our return, we will make the request." He said, standing and stepping away from her.

"Loki?" She asked quietly. He froze. For some reason, hearing his name from her lips seemed to have that effect on him. He wondered for a moment, if the bond truly gave her power over him, beyond whether he lived or died. "Would you please tell me why you did it? The Destroyer, Thor, that part I get. Not that I think it's OK but I understand _why_ you did it. Why New York?"

"Silence you foolish woman!" He snapped. "In the void, I encountered one named Thanos. He wanted the Tesseract and was willing to destroy earth to do it. He had planned to do so during the convergence, when the pathways opened but when I landed in his sights, he had a better idea. A way to get suit is means and get the results he desired sooner. I could go to Midgard and use the Tesseract's power to open the way for him. His armies would decimate the realm and he would get what he wanted. The question, what was in it for me? He had in his possession the mind stone. Using it he could see peoples memories, their thoughts, control them even. He used that to offer me what he thought I wanted most, a kingdom to rule. Midgard. It was an intriguing idea, although to be honest, I originally planned to simply take the Tesseract and return to Asgard truly powerful. Unfortunately, the mind stone did not just corrupt enemies. It is one of several infinity stones, only to be wielded by someone of great power. I was powerful enough to use it and save my mind but not enough to be totally unaffected."

"So you were brainwashed?" She asked. She couldn't help the childish part of her that was wishing that his answer would be yes, even though she knew not to get her hopes up yet again.

"No." He replied. "Not as you mean it. I was simply encouraged to be perhaps more ruthless than I would have been otherwise. Make no mistake, I would have killed to get the Tesseract but I would not have bothered opening a portal to practically destroy the realm."

"Why not?" She couldn't help but ask coldly.

"Why bother? Why waste time and energy on mere mortals once I had want I wanted?" He countered honestly.

"So...you would have killed us mere mortals to get your precious Tesseract?" She asked him bitterly, her nails now painfully dug into her palms.

"Only the ones that got in my way." He shrugged. "I would not enjoy it, I didn't enjoy killing them all Jane, I simply didn't care."

"Because us humans are nothing but inferior right?" She muttered, blinking away tears for the second time this morning. He paused for a moment before speaking, his hand reached out and skimmed the skin of her jaw. He seemed to be examining her, she met his eyes in surprise at the contact. She eyes froze on his, they were strange…sometimes they seemed green but now they were blue, very blue. Perhaps it was his magic that sometimes changed them, after all his magic was often accompanied but a trace of green light.

"I think perhaps not as inferior as I once believed. Certainly not comparable to the Aesir but not without merits all of their own either." He said curiously. "You humans are more interesting than I previously thought." She found herself unable to speak while he closely examined her, they had been in one another's personal space before but never like this. Not with him so silently assessing her, the intimacy of eye contact. It caused her heart to thud worrying, she blinked in an effort to break the tense feeling. He was gone.

She stood and turned to look around the room, he was gone. So much for watching her then…

"Agent Coulson, we've got some readings showing up for a massive energy surge in New Mexico, about two miles west of the first surge."

"The same as the first readings?" The older man asked.

"No, you see the first surge was the same as the readings previously accompanied by wormhole travel from Asgard, this surge was completely different. Look, it looks like two small waves, one straight after the second." The scientist pointed to his tablet. "And look where they are."

"Dr Foster's lab." Phil nodded, hitting his communicator with one hand. "Tell me we're ready to get going May."

"The repairs are complete, refueling should be finished within the next few minutes." Came the Agent's response.

"Good, we need to be in New Mexico yesterday." He replied, leaving the scientists in the lab and heading for the stairs.

"What do you think it is?" Darcy asked, once Coulson was gone.

"I don't know." Fitz replied. "These readings aren't specific enough to tell us anything for certain. When we get closer, I will be able to pick up readings on our own equipment, that'll give us a better idea what we're dealing with."

"So, it could just be Jane and Thor having some kind of godly sex right?" she asked, causing him to freeze and Simmons to laugh behind them.

"Even if Thor emitted some form of energy signature during…completion, that wouldn't explain the two energy surges, just one." Jemma told her. "It's very unlikely. Besides, we don't even know if Dr Foster is the one that has returned from Asgard."

"The fact that the surges are at her lab can't be co-incidence." Fitz protested.

"It could be any of the other Asgardian's that came to New Mexico the first time. After all, if it were Jane Foster, why wouldn't she have returned to London, where she was staying." She asked.

"Jane's here." Darcy said quietly. "I have a missed call from her."

"And you didn't tell Coulson?" Jemma asked in horror.

"You guys are trying to keep me off of this case, which means I don't know what your intentions for Jane are." She snapped back defensively. "I like Jane, I like Thor. If anything happens to them because S.H.I.E.L.D. goes storming in there…"

"All the more reason to tell Coulson what you know." The scientist pointed out gently. "If he knows that Jane is there, it's less likely to be a hostile. That's information they could use."

Author's note: sorry I know that was mainly dialogue but there was a lot that needed to be finally said.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Anyone who may have read the original version of this story is going to start to notice more and more changes as it goes on. I had so many different ideas bouncing in different directions and I lost the plot a bit last time. This time I'm hoping to have things make more sense and remove as many errors as I can. If anyone of you are interested in being a beta for this story then please let me know! As always thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 11

Darcy's heart dropped as Skye walked past her towards the bunks.

"Why do you look like that? What happened?" She asked, following the girl and standing in the entrance.

"Fitz and Simmons got more readings." Skye said, sitting on her bunk and glancing up at Darcy.

"Why do you look like the world is ending? Please tell me the world isn't ending again." She demanded.

"Darcy?" A voice called. "A word in my office?"

"Oh god the world is ending." She whispered, turning and following Coulson to his office.

"We don't know that yet." He said, shutting the door behind them. "But we have been instructed to examine the original energy surge site only until another team arrives."

"Explain."

"Fitz and Simmons picked up some more readings, we aren't certain yet but there is similar match for the readings on the S.H.I.E.L.D. database." He spoke carefully, moving to sit at his desk. "They got intermittent readings of an unknown energy source, only enhanced or mutated beings have readings of this kind. The readings don't match Thor."

"Soooo Jane isn't with Thor? She could still be OK though right?" Darcy asked.

"We don't know." He admitted. "On the off chance that this is something much worse than we originally suspected, we've been ordered to keep our distance until more manpower arrives and try to get a better picture from above without being seen."

"And I'm still not allowed to be involved right?" She guessed.

"That depends on what we're up against." He shrugged. "It could turn out to be a friendly visitor from Asgard to Dr Foster's home town."

"You don't think it is."

"I don't think it is." He agreed. Darcy narrowed her eyes on him for a moment. In the past month she had gotten to know Phil Coulson pretty well, he had good instincts, if his gut was telling him what was happening was bad news...it probably was. Her gaze lingered on his shirt buttons for a moment, wondering how badly he was scarred from his near death. Dealing with aliens must sometimes be hard on him, having nearly been killed during the last invasion and all.

She reached out a hand a squeezed his deliberately.

"Don't keep me out of the loop though." She said finally. "Even if I can't physically be involved, you have to keep me in the loop or I'll go so crazy I'll find a way to get myself involved."

It was nearly six when Jane's stomach reminded her that she had skipped lunch. After Loki had left, she had gone to mail the blood samples for Erik and then returned to the lab.

Once back in the lab, comparing the stars from Asgard to the ones on Earth and recording all the notes she had made in Asgard quickly properly, completely stole her attention. She was able to forget about Loki, forget about Thor, forget about whatever strange things were happening to her and forget about Erik being angry with her. She simply lost herself in the stars. So when her stomach growled loudly and uncomfortably, she was shocked to realise how much time had passed. Normally when she was in a lab working, Darcy would interrupt her for coffee and lunch.

Having not seen Loki since the morning, she wondered suddenly where he was, had he simply gone? Would he bother returning? If he didn't come back, would she just stay on Earth or would someone come and get her? What if she blew up her lab in another magical fit in the meantime?

Jane decided that there was nothing she could do about Loki but there was something she could do about her hunger. Heading upstairs she found the apartment empty, not that she really expected him to be there. She began to dig around for something to make.

"I was wondering how long it would be until you ceased your scribbling in favour of sustenance."

Jane dropped the frying pan on her foot and yelped loudly.

"Are you crazy?!" She shouted. "God, you nearly killed me!" Her heart pounded from the shock as she bent to rub her throbbing foot.

"Very sorry, would Hello or excuse me have been any less surprising for you?" He asked. She glared up at the amused tone, he didn't sound sorry at all.

"Where have you been?" She asked, retrieving the fallen pan and placing it on the stove. She momentarily thanked the heavens that it hadn't been the larger pot full of water for the pasta, the one that she had been holding just moments ago. She didn't much feel like being terrified, in pain and wet all at once. The water was still cold too, as she hadn't turned the stove on yet. She didn't much like the thought of being cold and wet either.

"On the roof." He replied. "Except when you went out earlier, then I followed you."

"Of course you did." She sighed. "Who were you disguised as?"

"No one, I was just invisible to the eye of mortals. I didn't get too close to you though because you appear to be able to vaguely sense me, a result of the magic or the bond I'm sure." He explained.

"I'm just going to order a pizza." Jane muttered, lifting the pot of water and tipping it down the sink. No longer thinking primarily about her hunger, she just couldn't be bothered to cook something properly. "Wait...when did I sense you?"

"When you were stood in that line of people." He replied. Jane recalled for a moment a strange feeling that someone had been next to her or watching her when there hadn't been. She remembered that she had looked around and seen nothing out of the ordinary but people got feelings like that all the time, so she hadn't thought any more of it. She certainly hadn't considered that it would be him spying on her.

This bond was so strange, it had affected her both physically in her actual genetics and obviously mentally...it changed her body, gave her magic... She sighed as she reached for the phone, why couldn't she have gained a different super power? Being stronger and faster like the warriors on Asgard would've been much more useful in everyday life, than a weird magic she had no control over and the ability to turn blue.

"What is pizza?" He asked when she hung up the phone.

"Dough, meat, cheese and other various toppings. It's good, or at least I think so." She told him. "The books in the library that I couldn't read...did you find anything?"

"Nothing of great use, if there is a way to break it, it isn't one that can be achieved with any knowledge on Asgard that I have encountered so far." He shrugged.

"I had a thought about that actually," she said, leaning against the counter to look across the room where he stood. "There's no information on how to break it because no one has really tried. Why would they? Your people see it as a gift right? I haven't found a single reference to a bonding happening between two people that weren't already in love. One was even a pair the Odin himself tried to separate you know? He believed the Aesir woman would end up with a broken heart because her love was mortal. He arranged to show how mortal he was, whatever was supposed to happen it went very wrong he nearly died and the woman tried to take his place."

"Yes, yes and expecting to die in one another's arms, they suddenly realised that both of their wounds were healing and the bond was formed. Even Odin could not separate a bonded pair and gave the couple his blessing for marriage. I've heard the story." He interrupted. "My mother told it to me as a child, among many others."

"What an odd story to tell a child...I mean considering Odin was your King and father." She mused. "You'd think she'd want to tell you stories where, if he was in them, he was the good guy."

"He was not my father." He snapped.

"Your mother wanted us to meet you know?" She said quietly, ignoring his anger. "After I met her, she told Thor that she wanted us to meet. She seemed like a very wise woman...it makes you wonder why she would've said that. I mean you destroyed half of New York...how could us meeting have ever ended well?" When she looked back to Loki she found him stood looking very tense. He didn't say a word, he didn't move, he didn't blink. "Loki?" He looked directly at her and she flinched a little at the anger on his face.

"You had not thought that a relevant fact to mention before?" He bit out.

"Well...not really. I guess now it seems odd but it was just something she said to Thor, I don't see why it's such a-" she was interrupted by the buzzer sounding. "Pizza's here!" She leapt up and went to answer the door, eager for the change of subject.

By the time the scientist returned to the counter with the pizza boxes, Loki was sat on the couch as if nothing had happened. She took two plates and the pizza boxes to the coffee table and perched on the opposite side of the sofa. Loki still hadn't spoken. She opened the boxes and pulled a slice of each pizza onto her plate.

"Here, try some." She said, gesturing to the open pizza boxes. She watched as he tried to lift out a slice of pizza as elegantly as he could with melted cheese daggling from it. She withheld a giggle as he lifted the entire plate close to his face to take a bite with the least mess possible.

"How does one eat such a messy food?" he frowned, sucking a bit of grease or sauce from his finger.

"However you like. It's not like there's a load of people watching you." She laughed. "Honestly, when Thor was here, he had cheese stuck in his beard for over an hour afterwards. Darcy wouldn't let me say anything because she wanted to laugh at him. Of course, when Thor mentioned to me that I had pizza sauce on my nose, I realised that Darcy was just laughing at both of us. So you see, I will probably get half of this pizza down my front or on my face, so I really don't care how messily you eat yours. Afterwards just go look in the bathroom mirror, problem solved."

She watched his mouth twitch in an effort to restrain his laughter, before he took a bigger bite.

"This is surprisingly good." He admitted, leaning to take a third bite.

"So...why do you think your mother wanted us to meet?" She asked, urging the conversation back towards the topic that had gotten cut short earlier, hoping that the lighter mood wouldn't evaporate again.

"I have no idea." He shrugged. He didn't look at her but she couldn't help but feel like he was lying, which only made her more curious. Wanting her younger son to meet the woman her elder son was...involved with, wasn't so strange but the fact that it surprised and angered Loki so much...that made it strange. What did he know that he was keeping from her?

They ate in silence after that, there was no point in asking him things if he was going to lie to her. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed; whilst she was under no illusion that the two of them were friends, she had thought that they had both been able to be honest. Brutally honest in some cases but honest none the less. She didn't feel the need to impress Loki, so she was able to just be herself. She had thought he had found the same with her but now she wasn't so sure. Had he been lying to her and playing her several times over already?

It was then she noticed the dark haired man rubbing his head with a wince.

"You're tired aren't you?" She asked, as he massaged his temples. "Doing magic to disguise yourself outside earlier and this morning to stop mine going crazy...without sleeping it's making you tired."

"I shall live." He replied tersely. He tensed when she shuffled across the couch nearer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can sleep on the bed if you like." She offered. "I won't be going to bed for several hours yet, I want to finish the charts I was working on earlier. You should go and sleep." He didn't reply, instead she found his gaze fixed on her, as if trying to crawl into her very thoughts. "Loki it's quite simple, you _can_ go without sleep but you don't _need_ to. I'm not using the bed right now, so you can go and lie down for a couple of hours. You'll feel better afterwards."

"Your bed?" He enquired, looking at her strangely.

"Well I'm not going to be in it, no need to sound so scandalized." She snorted. She took his hand and stood trying to tug him to his feet, after a moment he let her and allowed her to lead him to the bedroom. "Jacket off, shoes off, in bed."

Jane jumped as he suddenly let out a loud bark of laughter. She turned to him in confusion to see his eyes alight with genuine amusement.

"Oh my dear Jane," he chuckled. "Can you just imagine how any of your fellow Midgardians would react, how Odin and Thor would react; if they were to learn that you are ordering me into your bed like a sick child? Me, a terrorist on Midgard and a black sheep in Asgard, being coddled into bed by a tiny mortal woman!"

"Well, I don-" she paused, despite his laughter she senses something odd about his words. "Everyone needs coddling every now and then. Everyone deserves to have someone to coddle them."

"Even me Jane?" He asked with a smirk.

"Even you." She nodded, ignoring his tone. "Go to sleep."

It was dark outside, when Jane crept back towards the bedroom. She found him curled on the bed; his hair no longer slicked back from his face, instead falling over his shoulders and face. His bare shoulders visible above the covers, pale and smooth...he was paler than the others she had met on Asgard. She wondered if it were from the fact he was a Frost Giant or perhaps from the fact he spent a great deal more time inside reading, than outside training with the others.

For the first time, she was stuck by the thought that he was handsome. She had known he was good looking but it hadn't been an actual thought, more of an objective observation. In sleep his face was relaxed, not as harsh and intimidating as it usually was, not as guarded. Never before had she stopped and simply though "Wow..." but she had to admit to herself, now that she actually took the time to look…he was very attractive. She frowned, she wasn't supposed to find him attractive. She shook her head and told herself to dismiss such ridiculous thoughts, it would make things awkward if she ended up unable to look at him without blushing.

His jacket, shirt and belt were folded meticulously on top of her draws, his boots on the floor in front of it. She shuffled quietly over to the draws to tug out a pair of pajama bottoms or shorts. Shorts in hand, she quickly retreated from the bedroom.

Stripping off her jeans and sweater, she made herself comfortable in her t-shirt and shorts on the couch. Jane curled herself into the cushions with her book and a small smile on her face. She could let him steal her bed for one night at least.


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: As always thank you so much for your support and comments on the story. This chapter is just one more transition into another roller coaster. I am so looking forward to some of the events I have planned for coming chapters so I really hope you guys stick with me!

Chapter 12

Loki stirred and blinked, the room he was in was dark. He jerked to a sitting position and glanced around, uncomfortable waking in a strange place. Spotting his clothes in the dark relaxed him a little, as he remembered Jane ushering him to bed.

As much as he hated to admit when others were right, he felt a great deal better. He climbed from the bed and reached for his shirt tugged it on, the room was silent. Surely, the daft woman wasn't still down in that laboratory of hers. He listened harder and couldn't hear her below him. For a moment he feared that she had fled, then he heard breathing close by.

Upon seeking the woman out, he found her sleeping, in the very place he had just yesterday told her that he wouldn't. A smirk crossed his lips when he spotted the open book across her chest. He moved over to her and tugged the book free from her grasp. Leaving it open on the table, he glanced out of the window. It was still dark, the first signs of the sky beginning to lighten had only just begun. Judging time by her previous two nights of sleep here, he decided she would sleep for several more hours yet.

Rolling his eyes at his own actions, he slid his arms beneath her sleeping form and pulled her into his arms. He then carried her slight weight to the bedroom. Loki found himself surprised at the way her body seemed to curl further into him as he carried her. Still, he supposed in her sleeping state, she didn't know who it was she was burrowing against. Careful not to wake her, he placed her on the bed and dropped the cover over her. She didn't wake, she barely stirred except to turn slightly, burying her face deeper into the pillows.

For a few moments he just stood staring at her, this strange mortal woman that had somehow become part of his life. He too had researched the bond on Asgard, looking for a way to break his tie to her, the control she had over him. Despite the pleasure he got at seeing his false brother losing the woman he had been so infatuated with, he didn't want his life in the hands of someone else. There were worse mortals to be stuck with he supposed, she was at least quick witted and entertaining to rile up. He saw what Thor had seen in her now, she had a fiery temper that burned deep, stubbornness and a total lack of self-preservation, much like his brother. She also had heart. She hadn't even seen fit to condemn him, of all people, when others had with far less reason. If she could see something in him worth keeping out of a cell, then she was either very stupid or very caring and Jane Foster was hardly stupid. It was strange to have someone for company, he wasn't really used to it. The fact that they now spent so much time together, particularly these last few days had meant that the insults had to run out eventually. It left them with no choice but to entertain an attempt at civil conversation.

This most peculiar woman had surprised him this night. She had, for a moment, shown him more care than he had received from any but his mother in a very long time. That thought in itself was a bitter one. Of course no one would care for him, he was the monster that all Aesir feared. Yet Jane did not fear him, she feared very little, stubborn and curious as she was. It was alarmingly pleasant to have company that did not truly hate him. He cursed himself for being so sentimental and left the room swiftly. It would be best for all concerned if Jane Foster did manage to break this bond.

Of course, there was also the question of his mother. Jane had mentioned that Frigga had wanted the two of them to meet. That brought more questions and suspicions. If it weren't for the very fact that he had researched the bond so much and found evidence of it throughout history, he would have half suspected his mother as the cause of it. She was where he got the magic from in the first place after all. If it weren't for Jane's changing skin, he would have believed that his mother could have passed the gift of magic to Jane, to make them simply believe it was a bond. Still, as frustrating as it was to discover that his mother may well have known something, he knew that the bond was real.

As practically everyone left the plane except her, Darcy made a beeline for her phone. That was a hell of a lot of manpower just to investigate something. They weren't telling her something. They were leaving out something important. She bit at her nails nervously for a moment before making her decision. Punishments or losing her job didn't matter, not when she didn't even know if Jane was OK. She needed to speak to Jane, right now.

The device, that he understood to be a phone, kept playing dreadful music. It would play for a time and then stop, then it would begin again and then stop. It was extremely irritating. It also buzzed against the kitchen counter incessantly. He had glared at it at length, contemplating the most satisfactory methods of its destruction.

It was the middle of the day now, if Jane slept much longer he would certainly destroy the device. He knew of course, that he could answer the person that so obviously wanted to speak with her but he didn't want to speak with anyone. He also didn't think she would appreciate the invasion of privacy. Not that that would stop him of course, not if he was truly curious.

Finally, he headed to the bedroom. Jane hadn't moved, probably exhausted from her power surge the precious morning. He was about to shake her awake when he heard another noise.

Instead of the buzzing and music of the phone, a banging sounded from the door. He retreated from the bedroom to investigate. Masking himself with his magic, he vanished from the apartment and reappeared on the roof. Ensuring his masking was fully in place, he moved to look down over the front door.

Well, that wasn't good at all. He frowned at the suited man stood at the door, two more at least hovered at the bottom of the stairs. He glanced around the streets that he could see from his position. He didn't want to move much, in case any of them had abilities that would see through his illusions. There appeared to be more men situated around the town. Definitely not good news and judging by the fact some of them held guns, they were not simply here with questions. He quickly teleported himself back inside and straight to the bedroom.

He knelt down next to the bed and shook at Jane's shoulder. It didn't take long for her to wake up. Her eyes widened in shock as his hand swiftly covered her mouth and leant closer to her face.

"I believe one of your _friends_ may have betrayed us." He said quietly against her ear. "I will vanish, you will answer the door and pretend you know nothing of my whereabouts. If they appear to be hostile, I shall come and grab you and we will leave immediately. Understood?"

Jane nodded and let out a breath as he released her mouth. Before she could say anything further, he was gone. She scrambled up, grabbing a dressing gown and heading to the door.

At the next knock she was able to answer the door, although she still felt half asleep and despite the warning, seeing a Shield agent at her door still surprised her.

"Dr. Jane Foster?" He enquired.

"Um...yes..." She replied. "Sorry, I was sleeping."

"It's quarter to eleven ma'am." The agent said.

"I'm an astrophysicist, I work at night." She muttered.

"My name is Agent Garrett, may I come in for a moment? I require a moment of your time." He asked.

"Um...alright, but I warn you I don't usually have guests so it's not exactly tidy." She replied, opening the door to allow him in. He didn't allow the door to shut behind them, instead two other agents stood at the door, one holding it open with his back.

Agent Garrett looked around the room expectantly.

"Do you have company Dr. Foster?" He asked.

"No, why, am I not allowed to have guests?" She frowned. He gestured to the coffee table, where two pizza boxes sat and two plates on top of one another.

"That seems like a lot of food for one person." He commented.

"I got caught up working until suddenly, I realised I was starving and hadn't eaten, so I ordered pizza. I couldn't make up my mind which kind I wanted." She shrugged. "I was also starving! It happens when you get involved in your work sometimes."

"And you required a separate plate for each type of pizza?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I used one at around six thirty when I ate it hot, then I used another plate early hours and ate some cold." She lied, starting to feel rather anxious. It was beginning to feel like this clearly wasn't a coincidental friendly visit, instead she got the feeling she was being interrogated. "Would you also like to count all the dirty cups on the kitchen counter and in the sink because there's more than two of those? Does that mean I had a party?"

"I apologise but our job is to investigate all threats to national security in great detail." He said.

"Threat to national security?" She frowned.

"I'm led to believe that you have recently been visiting Asgard?" Agent Vance asked.

"Wait _I'm_ the security threat?" She exclaimed. Her hands tightened on her dressing gown, clasping it closed. "I thought we'd already been through this? Shield approved my work, funded some of it even."

"We have come across some information that leads us to believe that you have been affected physically during you stay in Asgard. Some sort of mutation or decease perhaps?" He spoke again.

"Do I look alien? Do I look ill?" She asked.

"Be that as it may, you will understand that we must take you for a full medical examination to confirm that." He spoke again, Jane's heart was pounding in her chest now. Part of her, the scientific part, wanted to submit to a medical in hopes that someone could find out what exactly was going on. The rest of her was terrified and angry. They weren't asking her, he had said take, it was not a request.

"You have no evidence that anything is wrong with me and you want to drag me off somewhere for a medical? To become some kind of experiment?" She snapped.

"It would be better for all concerned, if you would come with us willingly." He said calmly.

"And do I even get to get dressed first?" She asked, crossing her arms defensively in front of her.

"Of course." He nodded. He gestured to one of the men at the door, who moved immediately towards her bedroom and bathroom. He came back a few moments later, offering Agent Garrett a slight nod.

"Clear Sir." He said, returning to the door.

"Please." Agent Garrett said, gesturing for her to go to her bedroom.

Moving quickly to her room, she slammed the door behind her, not caring if it were childish.

"We must go right now." A voice came from beside her ear. Even though she knew it was him and that he was probably still invisible, she spun to look for him. She felt hands on her arms. "I need to you close your eyes and think very hard about the place we arrived at when we first came here. I will teleport us there but you need to keep focused on the same place or it will not work."

"Ok." She whispered. She closed her eyes and tried very hard to do as he said. His grip tightened for a moment and then it was gone. She opened her eyes and a startled laugh slipped out of her mouth. "Oh my God! That...that is amazing! Why didn't we do that on the way to town?"

"Because it really isn't that simple. I will explain later, if I must but we have very little time before they realise you are gone." He said insistently. "Heimdall!"

"Wait! I didn't even bring my notes! And I'm not dressed!" Jane protested as Loki's arms gripped her tightly again.

It was too late though, her breath was sucked from her lungs and her eyes shut themselves against the bright light. As the lights faded she opened her eyes to find them stood at the end of the bridge on Asgard once more.

"How am I supposed to ever go back to earth now?" She demanded turning and smacking Loki in the chest angrily but not hard enough to hurt either him or her hand. "You've made me into a wanted criminal!"

"As opposed to a labrat? At least a wanted criminal isn't locked in a cage. You once told me that you would far rather hide in a forest than live in a box Jane, this is a far cry from making do in a forest." He sneered, brushing past her and marching his way down the bridge to the palace, leaving her stood alone in her pyjamas.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" Heimdall asked. Despite being horrified at how she must look right now, she was more horrified by what just happened.

"Have they noticed I'm gone yet?" She asked him quietly.

"They have." He nodded gravely. Her throat constricted.

"They're going to take all my stuff again aren't they?" She asked sadly. He didn't reply straight away, he wasn't looking at her, so she suspected that he was watching them.

"I am sorry, my Lady." He said after a moment. "The man in charge appears to be ordering them to collect your devices right now."

It was as if history were repeating itself. Once again her life was being ripped from her and once again it had to do with Asgard. Clearly both brothers were able to get her in trouble with Shield. Unable to take anymore she simply sank to her knees and let out a sniffle.

"I really should've just left things alone after the first time, shouldn't I?" She asked, more to herself than to guardian stood in front of her. "But no, I had to keep looking. I had to stumble upon some ancient power and end up involved in an alien war. Then turned into a semi human semi not human with stupid powers and now my own planet hates me!"

A small piece of pale golden material was presented in front of her eyes. Realising it was for her, she took it and gratefully wiping her tears away.

"You may not believe in fate yet Lady Jane but do you really believe that it could be coincidence, that the human involved with Asgard previously was stumble upon the Aether. It was a great distance from your last encounter and yet you happened to be there, the right place, the right time. You were meant to find the Aether Jane Foster, just as you were meant to come to Asgard." He told her, offering a hand to help her stand. Jane felt herself flush, now that she had let out some of her emotions, she was more aware of her current state and how much of a tantrum she had just thrown. "I am certain Lady Sif could find you some suitable garments to wear."

"Sorry." She mumbled, hugging her dressing gown tighter to her frame. "Loki didn't exactly give me any warning."

"That sounds very like him; however even I must admit that in your situation there was very little time for error." He told her. "It appears he has not changed as some had hoped that he would, however, I believe that it is also not a coincidence that you have been bound together."

"Thor said he hoped I could change Loki." She nodded. "But I didn't really change Thor, not me alone anyway...there were so many other factors. Besides...if anything I'm the one with all the changes at the moment."

"You are still the same person, what you are does not change who you are." Heimdall told her firmly. She smiled at that.

"Thank you...I think sometimes I hope that's true." She said softly. "I should go find some clothes now…and probably apologise to Loki for getting so angry with him."

As Jane made her way towards the palace, she couldn't help but think two things. Firstly, Heimdall was perhaps the closest thing that she had to a friend. He offered her more comfort than anyone else had since this whole mess happened. Secondly, his words. He had said 'what you are doesn't change who you are'. She couldn't help but wonder if perhaps had Loki had felt that way, he may not have ended up doing quite so many bad things. Then her mind wandered back to what had happened on Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. had known that she was different. Either Erik had told them or somehow they had gotten hold of the blood samples or results from them. A horrible sick feeling grew in her stomach with every step she took.

"What the hell happened?!" Darcy demanded, storming down to the lab where she found Fitz and Simmons returning. "A butt load of Agents just marched upstairs and wouldn't tell me squat!"

"Dr Foster escaped." Jemma said, placing her tablet onto the table.

"Escaped? You make it sound like Jane is the bad guy! Jane isn't the bad guy!" Darcy protested.

"When the addition Agents arrived they brought new information." Fitz spoke up. "Yesterday Dr Foster mailed a package. It seemed suspicious that someone who had been back on Earth for only a couple of days would make mailing a parcel a priority. S.H.I.E.L.D. intercepted the package. It contained blood samples. Two blood samples to be precise. One of which we believe to be Dr. Foster's."

"Although at first glance, that seemed impossible because it wasn't human, not entirely." Simmons interrupted. "But that made the unusual energy readings popping up make more sense. Jane Foster is no longer entirely human."

"But she's still Jane right?" Darcy asked desperately hoping that the answer was yes.

"We don't know. From what Agent Garrett said, it would appear that she is still acting like herself but their interaction wasn't long enough to be sure of that." She offered looking slightly sympathetic.

"I knew there was something everyone wasn't telling me." Darcy accused.

"We weren't allowed, you're too close to this." Jemma sighed.

"For the record, I just want to say, I said we should have told you." Fitz spoke up, raising his hand. "Also, we definitely picked up a heat signature from another person inside the building with Dr Foster but the Agents didn't see anyone on site."

"How is that even possible?" Darcy asked.

"We don't know." A voice came from the doorway. Darcy turned to see Agent May stood in the entrance to the lab. "Coulson wants you in his office."

"What, so he can fill me in on everything you guys kept a secret from me?" she muttered, brushing past her supervising officer and making her way up the stairs.

When Darcy got there, Phil was alone in his office, sat behind his desk.

"Shut the door." He told her. "Take a seat."

"I told you not to leave me out of the loop." She said, pushing the door shut but keeping her back to him. "Not telling me that Jane might not be human any more is definitely leaving my out of the loop."

"I'm sorry about that." He nodded. "But I made a call and I stand by it. If you'd have known what we knew, nothing would've kept you on this plane, short of locking you in the holding cell."

"So, all your back up wasn't a just in case scenario, was it?" she asked, dropping into the seat in front of his desk.

"No." he agreed. "Our surveillance and intel tells us that Dr Foster didn't return from Asgard alone."

"Jemma said that Jane escaped, is she OK? Did she go back to Asgard?" she asked, ignoring all other questions until she knew that Jane was alright.

"We believe so. We picked up readings back at the sight of the original energy surge that are concurrent with that of readings previously taken when someone returns to Asgard." He explained. "She appeared to be herself when Agent Garrett spoke with her."

"So how did she…escape?" she asked, wincing at the word, it implied that Jane was in the wrong. Jane wasn't in the wrong, she just couldn't be.

"A second person was detected in the building. When Dr Foster went to change, an energy surge was detected first in her apartment and then it was gone. Instead an energy signature was picked up in the middle of the desert and then the readings that indicate the use of the bridge between here and Asgard appeared." He explained. "We've only seen such patterns in energy signatures in one other being, Asgardian or otherwise. A person that matches the second blood sample we intercepted between Jane Foster and Erik Selvig."

"Jane was sending the blood to Erik?" Darcy blinked in surprise.

"Agents have been in contact with Selvig and will let us know when they have some information." He nodded.

"Sooo…I'm thinking I don't need three guesses for who was with Jane if it wasn't Thor." She sighed. "And that explains the sudden increase in manpower and the order to wait until they got here."


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: I'm really glad some of you guys are enjoying the new changes and I've had a few people telling me how pleased they are to see more Darcy in the story and asking if she will stay in it. She will, I may even have a side story at some point in future with her side of things and what she is getting up to with Shield.

Chapter 13

To Jane's surprise, she found Loki waiting for her at the palace entrance when she got there.

"Done with the pity party are we?" He asked.

"I don't know, are you done with yours yet?" She asked, her voice had lost all traces of its earlier anger though. A slow smirk slipped onto his face.

"Touché my dear." He chuckled. "I thought you might like to return to your room to dress before reporting to Odin."

"God yes. I'm sorry I overreacted back there." She said quietly. "Although, you could've given me a chance to grab a few items of clothing before you poofed us to the dessert, even if there wasn't time to change right then."

"I take it you do not want these then?" He asked smugly, waving a handful of notebooks in front of her face.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed excitedly. She snatched them out of his hand and quickly skimmed the contents of the familiar pages. He had brought all six of her main notebooks. The notebooks that she had begun writing in when she first started working alone. "You brought my notebooks...I..." Impulsively she flung her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. "OK I forgive you for dragging me to Asgard in my pyjamas. You know, if there's anything else bad you did, you should tell me now and I'll forgive you those too."

Loki tensed at her display of gratitude. He was rarely touched and such affectionate gestures were even rarer. Not knowing quite whether to shove her away or...well, he wasn't sure what to do. He simple stood stiffly until she released him.

"Right, clothes!" She beamed, marching with purpose through the corridors to the living quarters behind the palace. He followed her but waited outside her rooms while she changed.

Loki stood against the wall contemplating the curious creature that was Jane Foster. She was like a completely open book and a complex puzzle all at the same time. She didn't hold back her emotions, when someone angered her she showed it. When she was happy it seemed to radiate from her. Yet there was so much about her he just couldn't understand.

In the time he had known her, she had slapped him, yelled at him, annoyed him and insulted him but she had also talked with him, confided in him and shown him consideration. She showed some small measure of trust in him, she had even shown him small measures of...almost affection.

He was not a fool, he knew Jane did not hold him in high regard but the fact that she treated him as a person rather than a monster or a liar, it made him wonder if perhaps she could. A childish wish of course, he had no _need_ for her to consider him such.

That was when terror gripped him, as the realisation that Jane Foster was the closest thing that he had to a friend or ally sunk in. He didn't have friends, as a child he had yearned for them but as an adult he had avoided them. Having a friendship was like having a weakness that all could see. You had something to lose that wasn't completely within your own control. Still, Jane was already a weakness. Why should someone attack him, when they could far more easily kill her? She was already his biggest weakness and there was no way to change that; so being a friend or ally to him made no difference. That again made him wonder what his mother had seen. Had she seen the bond? Or perhaps not the bond but something else, some other moment in his or Jane's futures that she thought important enough to ensure its occurrence.

"Loki?" Jane called again and he snapped his gaze to her. "Welcome back, you were miles away."

"I was simply thinking. I had hoped you would be familiar with the pastime, considering your profession." He replied, pushing off the wall and walking beside her back towards the throne room.

"Are you alright?" She frowned.

"Is there some reason I shouldn't be? It's not my realm that we just got kicked out off." He shrugged.

"And you're right back to being a jackass." She murmured. "And there was no kicking out, just running away."

"Would you rather have stayed and been dragged off with S.H.I.E.L.D. for testing?" he asked her, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course not." She huffed. "I was just hoping to return to Earth at some point. I…I really didn't think that Erik would tell them."

"Did anyone else know?" he asked, observing her slightly hurt expression.

"Well, I don't know. The Agent made it sound like someone knew something. I didn't think Erik would have even received the blood samples so quickly, let alone have results on any systems yet. Funny thing is they seemed more interested in me than in any potential visitor." She frowned. "If they'd have known for certain that you were there they wouldn't have knocked or called. They would've barged in like the first time they took my equipment, wouldn't they? I think they might have expected Thor…but definitely not you, which means Erik didn't tell them about you."

He seemed to pause at that. When she looked towards him she found him staring straight past her at the wall in deep thought.

"Perhaps, either you or Selvig are still on some sort of surveillance. That could have alerted S.H.I.E.L.D. to your new status? I believe the term your scientists often use is mutation?" He said thoughtfully. "There were many armed men surrounding the building Jane, either they expected you to be dangerous or they suspected that I was there." Jane cringed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to say it, she never thought she would have to say it to his face but he probably deserved it.

"I think you're right, they probably were still watching me or Erik, maybe even both of us." She admitted.

"Oh that must have been hard for you, to admit to me being correct about anything." He grinned.

"Not particularly." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Come on Loki, neither of us are stupid. That means that at least most of the time, one of us will be right about something. It's going to happen."

"You know, I do believe you're right." He agreed. "And look ahead, it would appear that my pleasant mood is making the guards uncomfortable."

Jane did watch the guards as they approached the throne room. They looked nervous, this made Loki smile. The more he smiled, the more nervous the guards looked and vice versa. She couldn't help but smile at the passive form of entertainment he had found to enjoy.

"Welcome back, Jane, brother." Thor's voice was the first to greet them. "I trust you are well?"

"In one piece anyway." Loki replied, patting himself up and down as if it were obvious.

"It was fine, thank you for helping arrange it." Jane said, as the golden haired Prince kissed her hand in greeting. "I...I do not expect I will be able to go back any time soon."

"Was there trouble? Was it Loki?" He demanded.

"By all means let's blame me as usual." The man in question murmured with a roll of his eyes. He held his hands out. "Will this be quicker if you shackle me before hearing an explanation?"

"No, it wasn't him." Jane said, moving to stand between the two brothers. "I told Erik a bit about my new powers and the bond; we think either he tipped off S.H.I.E.L.D. or that they were watching us."

"What did they want?" Thor frowned.

"I'm not sure but they seemed pretty set on having me going with them for some kind of testing, as a threat of national security." She admitted sadly. "Heimdall said they had been ordered to take my equipment again, including blood samples from me and Loki. Now I get the feeling that if I ever return again, I'm going to be wanted by the government as a potential terrorist."

"Once again, would you rather I left you there to be taken by them? First for questioning, then for studying and finally confinement until they are satisfied?" Loki asked her.

"No, you acted wisely Brother." Thor spoke before Jane could. "You both are free to fight another day. You and I both have experience with the actions of S.H.I.E.L.D. when you are not on their side, I would not want that for Jane. We will speak with Father, then perhaps he will allow me passage to Midgard to straighten this mess out."

Loki couldn't help but ponder over how strange it was, that Thor was the one discussing diplomacy. He had done so for the past few years, not that Loki had been around all that much and yet it still seemed odd to witness him acting that way, after so many years of blundering into situations hammer first. He watched as his brother took Jane's arm carefully and led her down the hallway. That too seemed out of place, not because it was an unusual sight but because...Jane was now his. Perhaps not in quite the sense that people normally meant when they thought such a thing, but with the bond truly linking them and having spent more time with her than he had with anyone in a long time, it made him consider her his. More his than Thor's at least. It was like watching someone else pick up a book or toy that belonged to you. He never was any good at sharing as a child.

It was even stranger to him, that he felt a slight relief when she turned back to look at him, as they approached the entrance to the throne room. She was checking he was still there. When he caught the fear in her eyes, he realised that it was more than that. Jane Foster feared Odin King of Asgard, she feared him and she was looking to the only person that she thought might understand. He knew that it had more to do with being chosen by default, than actually being chosen over Thor but it was still a pleasant feeling. She had come to know him more than most and therefore knew about his conflicted feelings for the man he had once called Father. She knew that he had also felt anger and fear towards the Allfather and was looking for some form of support. He wasn't good with emotions, not real ones. He could charm and lie his way through most things but the truth was a weakness to him.

It was the thought of a younger him, forever in Thor's shadow and forever second best in the eyes of their parents, friends, women...everyone; that caused him to step closer to Jane, as Thor released her to open the door at the side entrance. He held out a hand and despite knowing her fear, he was still slightly surprised when she reached out and took it and squeezed his hand hard.

"Come, delaying will not improve your spirits any." He said, moving ahead of her and practically dragging her along behind him into the room. Having been in her position before, he knew it would be better to get it over with.

Once standing in the throne room, Jane resisted the urge to snap at Loki for their unceremonious entrance. When she looked around her, she realised that it was probably for the best. There was no slow approach to allow any anger or fear to grow, she was simply now stood in front of the King.

"I hear you have cut your time on Midgard short." The Allfather spoke first. "I trust no one was harmed during your escape."

"No Sir." Jane replied quickly. "Some of my people wanted to take me to research for themselves and find out what about me has changed. They showed up and made their intentions clear, Loki insisted on us leaving immediately."

"It is curious that when others of your kind wish to join you in your quest for knowledge; that you seem to be relieved to be rid of them." He spoke. "I take it, it was not the help you were expecting?"

"I um...S.H.I.E.L.D. are...I couldn't entirely trust them." She replied.

"They would have held her prisoner as they did me. Their scientists use strange implements to steal blood and perform tests. Jane wants answers because of how this is affecting _her_ , they want answers and would use them to do this to others, use them for their own gain." Thor spoke up. Jane couldn't help but feel a little pride for him; he spoke with confidence and presence, he spoke like a King.

"They could not create a bond; it is a gift, it is a blessing." Odin said, glancing towards the pair stood in front of him. Part of him filled with hope at seeing Jane Foster gripping hold of his younger son's hand so tightly. It gave him hope that Loki allowed it, even if he was pretending not to notice she was touching him at all. "It is also curious Jane Foster; that you say you do not trust your own kind enough to research your newfound magic, yet the other option was to place trust in someone considered a murderer by your people."

Jane's breath caught for a second when she felt Loki's whole body tense, causing his hand to tighten on hers painfully. His lips parted and she quickly spoke first, fearing that Loki would respond in anger and say something to make things worse.

"I think I'll take my chances." She said firmly.

"I trust you have given Thor an account of what happened?" Odin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They did when I greeted them." Thor confirmed to Jane's relief. She wasn't sure that she or Loki would be able to speak without saying something that would result in the Allfather's anger. "Heimdall will fill me in on anything they have missed."

"Then you may go, I will have council with my son." He dismissed them. "Loki, I would speak with you this evening."

"If my King commands it." He sneered at the older man.

Then they were moving. Walking as fast as they could without looking ridiculous towards the doors they had entered. As the doors closed behind them, Jane let out a breath or relief and a nervous laugh. She noticed the man beside her stood tensely and tugged his hand to get his attention.

"Hey? You OK?" She asked. He seemed startled and dropped her hand quickly.

"I am certain we will both survive." He replied. "I have things to attend to. You should rest, tomorrow we shall attempt to control that wretched magic of yours." With a slight dip of his head, he was gone.

"Wait! You said..." She trailed off and mumbled to herself. "You'd explain how you did that."

She glanced down the hall in the direction of her room and then down at the cream Asgardian gown she wore. A speculative smirk crossed her lips, resting was not on the agenda...especially since it was what Loki had told her she should do.


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: I'm afraid Loki doesn't make an appearance this chapter but we get a much needed peek at some of the other characters. It's a filler but it's a pretty necessary one. I will try to get the next chapter out quickly for you guys!

Chapter 14

Thor frowned up at his father as the bang of the door signalled Loki and Jane's departure. Did he not want to speak with _them_ about what had happened? What had he accomplished from a few sentences and irritating Loki?

"Speak you mind." The Allfather said, gesturing for Thor to come closer. He moved up towards the throne and sank to sit on the stone steps.

"You are displeased with them, only they have done no wrong." He said.

"I am not displeased with them. In fact I am hopeful that Loki can change his ways, more so now than I have ever been." He sighed, lowering his chin to rest on his palm. "I had given up on him. That is why it is important that I do not influence them. I must continue to play my part the way I always have."

"Jane doesn't believe he needs changing." Thor murmured quietly, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Your mortal may yet have a place among us, that much is clear." Odin said seriously. "She is most persistent in her questions, her science cannot answer everything and the sooner she will be able to understand her new gifts."

"It is what she has always known. If she cannot return to Midgard, what will become of her?" he asked.

"We shall have to find some profession or talent that will prove useful for her to earn her place." The King said. "If she could control her gifts, I would send her to Eir, there is always need for Healers but it seems such control is a long way off."

"You wish to speak to Loki again?" Thor asked him, staring up at his father and trying to better understand his mood.

"Despite all he has done, despite what he is…he is still my son." The older man sighed. "I still see him as that boy trailing behind you wherever you went. It…gives me hope to see someone defend him."

"Aye, Jane stands up for all causes she believes in. She seems to trust him and he allows her to speak to him as no other would dare." Thor chuckled.

"She speaks to most people as no other would dare." The Allfather muttered, standing wearily from his throne. "Still, perhaps that is the only way someone will reach Loki. Your Mother still saw the good in him, no matter what he did, she still had hope. She believed he simply acted out for attention and that love was the answer, I scoffed at the thought then. I thought he needed a firmer hand…now I am not so certain."

"Did Mother ever mention anything to you about Jane and Loki?" he asked.

"No, why? Do you think she foresaw this?" Odin asked.

"I'm not sure, she asked me to take Jane to visit Loki in the dungeon, to introduce them properly." He explained.

"It broke her heart to see him taken to the dungeon, to see him locked up." The older man sighed.

"He did nearly destroy Midgard; that required punishment." Thor offered. "But he truly believes himself a monster and that we do not love him, you do realise that don't you?"

"What would you have done in my place? Would you have told him who he was?" his father asked.

"I don't know." He admitted.

Jane headed to the training grounds and was relieved to find Fandral overseeing some new recruits.

"Lady Jane, welcome back to Asgard." He greeted her. "How was your journey?"

"It was…nice to see home, thank you. I was looking for Lady Sif, do you know where I can find her?" she asked.

"If you head into that building there, she is tidying the equipment." He told her, pointing to a small hut like building across from the main training ring. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Thank you and no, not unless you happen to have a bunch of women's clothing lying around." She smiled gratefully.

"I see nothing wrong with that dress Lady, you look glorious in it." He grinned. "Although I am certain I have some female garments somewhere in my abode that you are welcome to if you wish."

"Um…thanks but I um…" she trailed off with an uncomfortable giggle. "On Midgard we only really wear dresses for special occasions, for every day we just wear pants and shirts. I was hoping Sif could help me, as she is one of the only women I've seen around that doesn't wear a dress every day."

"And next you will be telling us you wish to become a warrior." He chuckled.

"Oh, no…Sif said she would teach me to fight." She replied. "I think I will learn but only enough to defend myself. I've been made quite aware that anyone who wants to get rid of Loki could just kill me, so it's probably a good idea to learn the basics."

"Quite so! Well _that_ I will look forward to watching!" he cheered as she turned to find the female warrior.

Lady Sif was found sat on a bench, polishing a shield. She looked surprised to see Jane approaching but wasn't rude, the opposite in fact. On hearing Jane's request for different clothing and learning to fight the woman's eye lit up.

"Come with me." She grinned in delight. Jane thought perhaps she could make a female friend after all, to begin with Sif had seemed very cold with her but now…perhaps Sif longed for another female to talk to that understood the desire for equality. Perhaps Jane, coming from a place where the fairer sex were winning equal rights, was the closest the warrior would get. She had seen from Frigga's few moments before her death, that women knowing how to fight was not uncommon on Asgard; however making it their profession was. Women were allowed to fight to defend themselves but their place was at home not making war. True Shield maidens were few and far between.

Sif led her away from the palace grounds and into the main city of Asgard. Jane hadn't seen much of the rest of the city since arriving, so it was exciting to get a chance to see it now. People everywhere, bustling through the streets. It was nice to see something that seemed more real than the strange dreamlike impression of the palace. It was more vibrant and alive, noise and colour everywhere she looked.

Finally they entered a small house, Jane looked around and was surprised to find it was very normal. The room they entered into looked much like a living room on Midgard but without any of the electronic devices found back home. There was art hung on the walls, couches around the room and rugs on the floor. It was cleaner than she would have thought too, after seeing the dusty streets outside.

"I thought you were busy today." A voice came from an archway across the room. "Oh! My apologies, I am Fhar Valnrson. Sif's older brother."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Jane." Jane said holding out her hand to shake but not exactly surprised when he dipped his head to kiss the back of her hand instead.

"A pleasure my Lady, I have heard about you often." He grinned charmingly.

"Oh…" Jane said awkwardly, wondering if anything that the people of Asgard had to say about her was actually good.

"Don't worry, not everything was bad." Sif assured her, nudging her from behind. "Get back to your poetry brother, leave us be."

"Your brother is a poet?" Jane asked, in confusion as Sif led her through a hallway to another room.

"Imagine how much our parents loved that. A son who is a poet and a daughter who is a Shield maiden." The other woman laughed. "They did not mind so much, we were happy and that was what counted I think. Here, change into these."

When the other woman just stood there, Jane realised that she had no intention of leaving her for privacy. She put down the garments and lifted a pair of leggings first, she tugged them on underneath her gown. They were a perfect fit on her which was a relief. She turned her back from the other woman and unfastened the ties at each shoulder allowing the gown to fall from her. Then she reached for the tunic, feeling herself flush at the knowledge she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You're going to want those bindings on if we are to teach you to defend yourself." Sif told her.

"Bindings?" Jane blinked, realising that the warrior had now moved closer and lifted strips of white cloth from the pile.

"You do not use them on Midgard I take it?" She asked.

"No...we have other garments that work just as well and are easier to put on and take off. We left Earth...Midgard a bit suddenly and I wasn't dressed." She explained.

"You were unclothed? With Loki?" Sif blinked in surprise. "I thought it would take longer than that to-"

"Wait! No, you misunderstand me." Jane protested quickly. "I was in my pyjamas...night clothes. We had to leave straight away, so I didn't get the chance to change or pack anything." The Shield Maiden nodded her understanding and held out the bindings to her.

"Would you like some help?" She offered. Jane bit her lip and nodded. Sensing her embarrassment Sif covered a strip over her front first. "There, hold that in place." A few moments later Jane was covered and the bindings held her breasts securely against her chest. The she reached for the tunic, the material was light and a deep burgundy in colour. Once the tunic was on, Sif handed her a belt to fasten around her waist.

"You won't need armour at the moment. We are just going to work on some basic weapons handling and beginner movements today." Sif told her as they made their way out of the house. "You can keep those. They were a little tight on me, you are smaller so they fit you perfectly. We will have to get you some more though, I shall speak to Thor about it."

"No, really I don't want to be any hassle. These are plenty, thank you." Jane assured her.

"You won't be saying that once you've torn them through." The darker woman laughed. "Honestly, if anything it's a matter of royal protection. Your safety directly affects the safety of a Prince of Asgard, one with many enemies and few friends."

"I guess I can't argue with that." She agreed. "I'll follow your lead then."

And that she did. Jane found learning with Sif to be hard work but a lot more enjoyable than she first thought. She had been preparing herself to do it as a chore, something necessary that would be hard work. It was hard work but it was extremely empowering and fun.

"How about you try some grappling with one of the new recruits?" Sif suggested. "No weapons."

Jane's eyes widened in fear as she called over a young man who looked to be around sixteen, if he was human that was...who knows how old he actually was. Still, wasn't learning to fight the point? There was no use backing out of a little practice if she wanted to learn. Jane loved to learn, never before had she enjoyed physical work like this. So she talked herself up and greeted the soldier politely.

Jane was so preoccupied with her training, that she didn't notice when Thor arrived a short while later. He approached Sif with a grin.

"You're taking on an apprentice it seems." He laughed.

"Not really but she is tied to your brother, she needs to learn to defend herself." She told him. "It would hurt you if she were to be slain, it would hurt even more that her death would mean Loki's. She is very clumsy, she has less technique for holding a weapon than most children here...but she is fast. Watch her slip past Dohran."

They pair watched as Sif pointed, sure enough Jane twisted away from the grip of the larger soldier. His balance was thrown allowing her to kick at him. Unfortunately she had only learnt a handful of moves so far, which made her more predictable for someone who had a fair amount of training. Even from the ground, Dohran was able to still knock her off her feet and pin her. Jane would not go quietly though, she kicked and flailed and twisted her body. At one point she nearly secured her freedom but the soldiers grip was too strong.

"She is enjoying it!" Thor laughed aloud in disbelief. "My Jane is a feisty woman is she not?"

"Loki's Jane," Sif corrected him softly. "but yes, she is."

"I did not mean that the way it sounded." He said quickly.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Thor." She assured him.

"Jane is a dear friend to me, she helped me when I needed her and remained loyal. She reminds me of you sometimes." He replied. "Just less hard headed." He laughed and rapped his fist against her head playfully.

"That's enough!" Sif called out towards the ring, where Jane was now pinned face first in the dirt. "You shall already be sore tomorrow. You had best go bathe and ease your muscles."

"The Director has been notified, what happens next is no longer just my call." Coulson spoke quietly as they stared at the plane in the hanger.

"What do you mean what happens next? They're gone, what can you do?" The brunette asked with a shrug.

"Director Fury has put high alert precautions in place, any visitors from Asgard are going to be treated as hostile until proven otherwise." He said seriously. "Which means they will be taken immediately into custody for questioning, until we can ascertain how much of a threat they are."

"Wow, that seems a bit harsh. What about Thor and Jane?" she frowned, wrinkling her nose. "You know Thor is on your side, you know Jane isn't a threat."

"We don't know anything with any certainty Darcy." He sighed, staring ahead at the Agents loading extra supplies. "I hope that that is the case, however; we were given a promise that Loki would see punishment for his crimes on this planet. Thor swore to Fury himself, that Loki would not be free to return here and cause trouble. The fact that Loki has returned does not bode well for anyone."

"But we don't know the whole story, what about Jane? She isn't even an Asgardian." Darcy protested, staring at her boss. She hated it when he acted indifferent. She hated that about all the more senior S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. She knew for a fact that Phil Coulson was not indifferent to what was going on but from his face no one would ever tell.

"She is to be brought into custody the moment she returns, for questioning at the very least." He nodded.

"And at worst?" She raised an eyebrow but Coulson didn't answer, that in itself was telling enough.

"In light of recent events, certain people need to be made aware of the potential threat, which means my existence will no longer be kept a secret. Fury wanted to have my survival remain on a need to know but he also knew that Loki nearly killed me, he couldn't keep me out of this." He commented.

"Certain people being the Avengers?" She guessed, perking up slightly at the prospect of meeting the heroes that had fought alongside Thor.

"When we take off we will be heading to New York." He nodded.

"Please tell me I get to go to Stark's giant penis building!" she pleaded in excitement.

"I plan on reassigning you there."

"Wait, what?" she blinked, moving to stand directly in his line of vision. He was going to carry on staring at the routine stocking up and fuelling of the plane while dropping a bomb like that on her?!

"There are two senior S.H.I.E.L.D Agents at the tower, Erik Selvig is also there. I want you to stay with Dr Selvig and continue your training with the Agents here and at the S.H.I.E.L.D base in New York." He explained, finally looking at her.

"Is this to keep me out of the loop?"

"No, it keeps you in the loop without directly putting you on the case and it keeps you pretty safe."

"Um...hello Stark Tower was exactly where the giant wormhole opened, not safe." She pointed out.

"But there are people there to keep you safe." He shrugged. "I trust them, when it comes down to the important things anyway."

"I'm bait." She sighed, finally realising that there was only one reason to stick her and Erik inside a building full of super heroes in one of the most famous buildings of the modern world.

"Not exactly." He hedged.

"Pretty close to a lie there Bossman." She quipped.

"If Jane Foster returns to Earth, it'll be to see you or Erik Selvig. By putting you in the same place, it gives us a smaller area to maintain security and puts most of the Avengers close by for your protection." He explained. "If Loki returns... last time he wanted a show and this time he stayed hidden, that makes him harder to predict but there's a pretty good chance he may want revenge on the Avengers or another spectacle."

"You could've just told me that. If I get to meet Pepper Potts and the Avengers my answer is gonna be yes, even if there's a seventy-five percent chance of death." She grinned.


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: A chapter of nearly entirely Loki and Jane. Enjoy!

Chapter 15

Loki couldn't help but be somewhat amused by Jane's appearance their next day back in Asgard. She had arrived in the gardens in a tunic and leggings instead of a gown. The leggings were torn at the knee and he could think of only one person she would have acquired them from. Sif.

It surprised him that the two women now appeared to be civil with one another, the Shield Maiden wasn't the easiest person to get along with and had certainly not liked the idea of Thor befriending a mortal. They should hate one another but somehow Jane had won her over. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, the woman had somehow won him over, not that he would tell her that.

Jane's hair was tied back from her face today and she was smiling. Somehow this seemed to be the happiest that he had seen her and it bothered him that he didn't know why.

"Good morning." She greeting him.

"Alright, we are going to try something different." He announced.

"Different how?" She asked.

"You wanted to know why I didn't teleport us before it became absolutely necessary," he began. "It is only possible to teleport myself. I have never been able to take another with me."

"So it's because of the bond?" She asked him, as they move to their usual spot in the garden.

"Not precisely. It is because you have magic, magic shared from my Mother to me and now to you. It was risky, had you not done as I commanded, you would have remained in your room and I would have teleported without you."

"But I don't know how to teleport, so how did it work?"

"Our magicks are so similar, not only that but they are used to one another's presence. I was able to join our magic, forcing yours to do as mine did." He explained. "I want to do it again. Use the link we share to command your magic myself, until your body is so used to how it feels to control your magic, that it is as easy to turn on and off as a switch."

"Will it work?" She asked.

"Don't you trust me Jane?" He asked, holding out his hand. She didn't answer him but placed her hand in his, which she supposed was answer enough. "You'll want to be sat." He sank to sit elegantly on the grass, tugging her arm to follow. She sat cross legged in front of him.

"Alright, what's the plan?" She asked, pulling her hand back. She looked at him curiously when he didn't let it go.

"Contact is required. All you need to do is to relax and do nothing. It will be harder than it sounds but it is important that you do not attempt to control your magic, in any way, without my explicit instruction." He told her. "Close your eyes, this will likely feel strange to you."

Jane couldn't help but feel nervous as she closed her eyes. Loki's hand was cool against hers but it wasn't long before she felt the tingling warmth of magic against her palm. It did feel strange, stranger than the last time he had connected their magic, although that was probably because she hadn't been able to concentrate on it before. She gasped slightly as his magic wound its way around hers, the feeling caused a heat to rise from other parts of her body and she tensed in awareness and embarrassment. Her magic alone had caused similar reactions in her before, with two sets of magic running through her veins it was bound to happen. It was incredibly embarrassing.

"Relax Jane, don't fight it." She heard Loki's voice murmur. She took a deep breath and tried to relax as he told her to. "It is just the magic Jane, it affects us all the same way. It will get easier." She felt herself flush as he called her out on her feelings. Did that mean magic caused him to feel the same way? Was he feeling exactly the same right now? She found herself unable to resist the urge to peek at him. He sat opposite her, his face fixed in concentration, his eyes closed. It was almost as surreal as seeing him sleeping.

She let her eyes drift shut again and then her magic swelled. It travelled her arms, reaching her fingertips and filling her palms with heat. Then it was fading. It withdrew and crept back towards her core. There is fizzled lightly and then stopped. After a moment or two she felt the process repeat itself. It was strange to her, not commanding her power at all. As the power began to pull back again she grew disappointed, her palms practically itched to let it out.

"I told you doing nothing would be hard." Loki spoke quietly, taking her other hand in his. His hands grounded her, brought her a distraction from the magic receding. "You must learn to control it, you must learn to stop. The magic is never gone, it can be called back again the moment you desire." He continued to push and pull at her magic as he spoke. Sure enough, by the fifth time the magic pulled back into her core, it was easier to let it go. She knew that it would be back again in only a moment. "Better." He told her pulling it back again. "This time, you try to draw it back." It reached her palms and for a moment it stayed there, her body and mind fighting between the desire to release it and the desire to control it.

She felt a nudge against her skin, Loki's magic urging it to pull back and just like that, she began to draw the power back into herself. She let out a laugh as she felt it settle inside of her. Her limbs may feel empty from the lack of magic and she may have felt unfulfilled but she was elated at finally making some progress.

"I worked." She grinned, her eyes remained closed.

"Try again." He commanded. This time, she drew her magic alone and withdrew it with no nudging. A happy laugh bubbled out of her as he released her hands. "Alright, you can stop for a moment."

"I finally did it!" she beamed. "That was amazing! What now?"

"Now, we continue to do that for at least a few more days before even attempting anything new." He said firmly. "One success does not an expert make."

"Fine, fine." She sighed. "But it's something!"

"Yes, it is something that you have now mastered the magic of a child." He smirked. She leant forward and smacked him on the arm. Her head spun and she quickly caught herself by placing both hands firmly on the grass and lowering her head.

"I feel just as tired as I normally do and I didn't even use my magic." She sighed. She felt his cold skin press against her forehead and the tell-tale tingling feeling of magic and her head cleared.

"You are tired because of the amount of time you spent concentrating, your body is fine since you expended only a little energy but your head is simply in need of a break." He told her. "It will get easier."

"Thank you." She said, grabbing his wrist as he pulled his hand from her head. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"I must point out that you would not be in this position without me, therefore it would not require my assistance." He replied.

"No, I guess you could have let me die. Given the choice between dead and here…I can live with being here." She said softly. Not so many weeks ago, she would have been hard pressed to have said whether death or being stuck with Loki was worse. Now she knew. Spending time with the somewhat arrogant but also intelligent and occasionally charming younger Prince was not a fate worse than death.

"Some might disagree." He commented.

"I have no doubt." She laughed. She met his eyes for the first time since opening them. His face may look cold and distant but in his eyes she saw a hint of sadness. She realised that he had not snatched his arm back from her grip. He wasn't as closed off to her as he once was, she didn't think he even realised it most of the time. She slid her hand from his wrist to his hand and squeezed it tightly in her grip. "You are not a fate worse than death Loki. You may be a pain in the butt most of the time and you may not be the nicest person but sometimes…sometimes I don't mind spending time with you at all."

For once Jane caught sight of his face completely unguarded, it was a picture of shock. She saw his eyes flicker towards their joined hands and followed his gaze. The muscles in his arm seemed to twitch and she thought for one moment he would snatch his hand away from her and disappear again. He didn't.

"You saved me in return." He said quietly. "The Aesir can withstand a great deal but my wound was mortal; the bond was already beginning, your strength gave my body time to begin healing. I suppose that makes us even." Jane was completely baffled and startled by this admission. It was completely unlike Loki to admit such a thing. Then she realised that he had only done so because she had been so open with him. "No, actually I take that back, I saved you at least twice, you still owe me."

"Alright," she laughed. "What will make us even? What do you want?" She watched his eyes gleam with amusement and that wicked grin twist his lips.

"That is a very dangerous question to ask someone like me, it's bound to get you into trouble." He replied. "I will let you know."

"That sounds ominous." She commented.

"It does, doesn't it?" He murmured, causing her to laugh again. "You are dismissed for the day Jane. We will continue tomorrow."

"I guess I was starting to get hungry anyway." She nodded. She glanced around awkwardly for a moment.

"Can I help you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no." She replied quickly. "Sorry, I was just wondering what to do. I guess I will go get food first then decide."

Loki stood and contemplated this strange woman, she seemed almost hesitant to leave his company. At some point she had changed, no longer did she practically run from his presence or tolerate it. She enjoyed it, well...sometimes she enjoyed it.

"Well unlike some, I have things to do." He said, standing straighter and marching down the path. He paused and plucked a piece of fruit from a tree, before tossing it over his shoulder and continuing without another word.

Jane clumsily caught the object thrown in her direction. A pear. She glance between it and the now distant figure walking away in surprise and smiled. Dare she begin to think that Loki was almost her friend? Despite his aloof attitude, he certainly seemed to be shifting closer to that category.

Things were definitely looking up. She had left Asgard feeling rather alone and out of place. Since returning, she had managed to find her feet a bit more. She had some positive things to look forward to. It felt like at least a bit of the burden she had felt, after the events back home, had been lifted from her shoulder.

With a smile on her face, Jane made her way back to the palace. As she entered the corridor that led to the living quarters, she heard her name being called.

"Good afternoon." She grinned, as Thor came out of the throne room side door and jogged over to her.

"You look well today Jane, how do you fare?" He asked.

"After yesterday you mean?" She laughed. "I'm not going to lie, I ached this morning but it went away after my bath."

"I am relieved to hear that." He nodded. "I have had some more garments sent to your room, Sif chose them. She has also had some of her old armour brought back to the training grounds for you to use."

"Armour?" Jane gulped.

"Trust me, you will want it." He told her with a smile. "You could be very good at it you know?"

"I'm don't know about that." She laughed. He walked with her towards her room. "I'm not worried about being a great warrior or anything, I just don't want to be helpless. I don't want anyone else to die for me."

Thor leant forward and caught her arm. He looked at her seriously, his hands sliding down her arms to cradle her smaller ones.

"My mother died for all of us Jane, for the good of Asgard and all the nine realms. She died with honour." He said quietly. "It was not your fault. I brought you here, if you bear some of the blame, then I do so as well."

"It may not have been entirely my fault but I still feel guilty. She was an amazing woman. If it weren't for Kurse she would have won, she was kicking Malekeith's butt." She smiled. "She was one of the only people that was nice to me here too, back then anyway, it's not so bad now."

"She liked you. Like Sif, you know your own mind." He smiled back. "Do you still get lonely here? Do you miss Midgard greatly?"

"I'm fine Thor, I promise. I see you nearly every day and Heimdall talks to me if I can't sleep. With Loki teaching me about magic and Sif teaching training me in the ring, I'm keeping busy. I'm good, honestly."

"That is excellent news." He cheered. "How goes your lessons in sorcery?"

"Good! I was able to control it for the first time today. It was incredible!" she gushed in excitement. "I'm going to do some reading before training later. Today I get to stab a dummy. Thank you for the clothes." She leant up to kiss him on the cheek and disappeared behind her bedroom door. On the table waiting for her was a small pile of clothing. Jane smiled, today was a good day.

Author's Note: If anyone happens to be good at graphics or video editing and would like to help me find or make a cover picture for this story or a supporting video or anything please let me know! I used to have a fair go at doing it myself but without a laptop that isn't likely to happen this time.


	17. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: Here I am again! I can't believe I'm on chapter sixteen already! I don't think I have ever written a story where I'm this far in and the main pairing haven't slept with one another! Obviously it being Jane and Loki it also isn't likely to happen for a while yet. I've never done the slow building thing before so fingers crossed I can pull it off!

Chapter 16

Cheers erupted as Jane slid underneath the legs of her opponent. She struck to the back of the legs and sent him to the ground, before pinning him in place with the training sword pointed against his throat.

Four weeks of training, four weeks of aching muscles and bruises but she had done it. For the first time, she had actually won a sparring match.

"We shall make a warrior of you yet!" Fandral called, as Jane made her way to where he and Thor stood.

"Congratulations on your first victory!" Thor cheered.

"Congratulations Lady." Her opponent said, as he followed her from the ring. "You are getting too quick for me, I shall have to work on that."

"Thank you, you didn't let me win did you?" She asked, biting her lip in thought.

"If I had let you win, I would not have gotten a bruised behind." He chuckled, gesturing to the dusty patch on his back. "Nay, you won that one fair and true. I look forward to a rematch."

"I won!" Jane squealed in excitement, running at Thor, who caught her as she embraced him. "That felt incredible! Almost as good and doing magic!"

The past few weeks had also brought Jane the experience of learning to actually perform magic. Mainly she was learning to move objects at will; as opposed to simply sending then flying whenever she lost her temper. She had also convinced Loki to start teaching her how to create a duplicate of herself. It wasn't going well so far but she had only started that one this week. The energy and focus it took her to try and simply make one copy, directly in front of herself, made her realise how powerful and skilled Loki truly was. He could create and control several duplicates at once, from further away. He could even create a duplicate or two and mask himself completely, so he couldn't be seen. Nothing she could do yet was even useful.

"Let us test your swordsmanship, one more time before we call it a day then." Fandral suggested. "After these two have finished, we'll use this ring."

"I don't actually have to fight you, do I?" She asked, biting her lip.

"I am not that cruel Lady Jane." He assured her. "It will simply be a practise."

They waited for the ring to be free. At least it gave Jane a few moments to catch her breath, before she followed Fandral into the ring.

"Come on Jane!" Thor cheered loudly. Fandral handed Jane an actual sword and picked up another for himself.

"Slowly to start and then I will increase to a pace I think you can manage." He told her. "Just block, do not attempt to attack." Jane flinched as usual, whenever the metal clashed together. She had only been using a real sword for two weeks but she preferred offence. She felt more in control when she was the one attacking rather than blocking. It was easier to raise and handle the weight of the metal when you could swing with force. Making more controlled, slower movements, caused her arms to ache faster. She was relieved when he finally called for her to switch, so that she could attack. He saw every move a mile off of course but it was easier for her.

"I prefer it this way." She said, putting her weight into her next move.

"Then you won't like it if we mix this up a little." He chuckled, swinging in return and knocking her off balance as she dodged.

"What in Valhalla do you think you are doing?!"

Jane's whole body froze at the sound of Loki's voice. She cringed and flinched as he approached, he seemed to be moving too fast to be real. When there was a crash and then silence she opened her eyes warily.

Fandral was now across the opposite side of the ring, getting carefully to his feet and Loki stood between them. She could only assume that Loki was responsible for the warrior crashing into the ring's barrier.

"You dare to harm her?!" He spat in the Fandral's direction.

"I'm not harmed!" She protested. Thankfully Thor was in the ring, swiftly trying to defuse the situation by stepping between the two men. "Are you alright?" She glanced to Fandral who waved off her concern before she could even take a step in his direction.

"Jane has been training with us for weeks Brother, do not tell me you did not know." He said.

"It looks like Jane left that little piece of information out." Loki muttered, stalking closer to her. "Have you taken complete leave of your senses?!"

"Why? Because I want to be able to defend myself? It's a training ring not a battlefield!" She asked. "I am not allowed to have fun now?"

"Fun?" He hissed.

"Yes, fun!" She insisted.

"You didn't tell him?" Thor frowned, glancing at Jane.

"I didn't realise it was a big deal. It's not like I'm actually marching off into battle and putting his life at risk." She said waving her arms in frustration. "I wasn't exactly keeping it a secret either. What's the big deal? It's not like we're that close, he doesn't ask what I do with my time, so I figured he didn't give a-"

"You, are coming with me." Loki muttered lowly, reaching to take hold of her wrist. Jane sidestepped him. Moments later he held her against him, his arm a steer bar at her neck, his other pinning her arms at her sides. "You are lightyears from fighting me Jane, I wouldn't suggest you even attempt it."

"You'll not hurt her." Thor said threateningly, the other men, now on guard and moving towards them. "She meant no harm. If I find you have hurt her, I will have you taken back to the dungeons. Stand down Fandral, let them go."

Loki walked her away from the grounds, her neck grew stiff and painful from the angle he had pinned her head but she didn't give him the satisfaction of saying so.

" _This_ is how you've been spending your days?" He asked, finally loosening his grip and spinning her to face his wrath. "You spend your days with those fools, do you have a death wish?" Jane frowned, she wasn't sure which part he was angry about. Was he angry that she had been spending her time with Sif, Thor and the warriors three? Or was it that training was dangerous and risked their lives? It was only training, they took things slowly with her since she was human. It was possible an accident could occur, but not likely and it was even less likely that a serious injury would occur.

"You _know_ I don't have a death wish. This really isn't a big deal and I don't understand why you're so mad about it." She replied. "They are careful with me, honest. Your life is in no more danger by me training, probably less!"

"You think you would last three heartbeats in a real fight?" He asked her. She glared up at him, she had been enjoying her day and he had ruined it.

"I won today, for the first time. I actually beat one of the other recruits today and you just had to come and suck all the fun out of it!" She shouted.

"She is good Brother, not strong like us but she is fast and a good learner." Thor's voice came from behind them. He glanced to Jane. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine." Jane reassured him.

"Know that I would never endanger her life willingly but we both know she is a target." Thor said, speaking to Loki now. "Training may not make her a warrior but it may give her the time needed for her to escape or for someone else to save her. For you to save her, I seem to be a bit lacking at showing up on time for that." Jane heard the crack in his voice and reached for him, batting Loki's hands from her arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "If I'd have known this then...maybe a few more seconds would've-"

"If you'd have shown your face, you'd have given Malekeith exactly what he wanted and gotten us all killed." Loki cut her off, yanking her away from her hold on Thor's hands.

Loki snatched her back. How dare she stand there, comforting Odin's golden son as if they were alone? As if he were not stood right here with them?

"Go Thor, I'll be fine. Please." Jane said to Loki's surprise. Thor nodded and turned to leave them.

"No longer seeking the protection of your white knight?" He sneered, glaring at Thor's back.

"He isn't _my_ white knight. He's my friend, he's your brother. Don't act like you hate him because like him or not, you _love_ him." She replied. "You couldn't watch him die, you still need one another."

"I do not love." He said coldly. "Sentiment is weakness."

"And strength." She retorted. "I don't learn to fight just to please them, I learn to fight so that I don't let anyone else down. If I'm not strong enough, if I can't defend myself, for even a few moments, then it is not just me that will die! You think I want your death on my hands? Anyone's for that matter?"

"Guilt..." He murmured, catching her chin and observing her carefully. He hadn't realised that she blamed herself so much for his Mother's death. "There is plenty of it to go around." She did not know that even from his cage, a mere day before Thor sought his aid, he had given that vile creature directions! He had given a means of unhindered escape. He also had indirectly aided in his Mother's death. There was much blame to be shared. "Why did you not tell me you wished to fight?"

"I wasn't keeping it some big secret, you don't ask about my day and I don't ask about yours." She countered. "If you'd have asked me, I'd have told you."

"So you are now included in Thor's little entourage are you?" He muttered.

"I'm hardly-" she froze, her eyes widening. "That's what this is about isn't it? You don't like me being friends with them? They left you out so often you don't want me to-"

"You know nothing!" He shouted. She crossed her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Really? You think that after these past months, I know nothing about you? I don't pretend to know everything but I know you Loki, at least a little bit." She insisted.

"I could have taught you." He commented, seemingly shifting the subject sideways.

"You still can." She replied. "I was under the impression that I was an annoyance to you most of the time. If you would admit even-"

"What? What is it that you _think_ I must admit?" He asked. "Please do enlighten me Jane."

"That you care." She said quietly. "You do care about what people think, you may not like me very much but you do actually care about whether I live or die and not just for your own reasons. You do care about Thor."

"And what is it, that you think caring will gain me o'wise Jane Foster of Midgard?" He asked her.

"Friendship, loyalty, happiness." She shrugged.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" He asked, towering over her.

"Sometimes I think I forget for a moment but don't worry, you usually say something nasty that reminds me." She snorted. "I don't trust every word that comes out of your mouth, I'm not stupid, but I do trust you in general. Please...don't make me regret it by doing something-"

"Evil?" He supplied with a smirk. He leant down until he was glaring inches from her face. "I do not allow many to speak to me as boldly and rudely as you do."

"I know and that's another reason why I trust you." She sighed. "I know who and what you are and I put up with you anyway so...I like that I can be honest with you. Odin wants me to pretty much give up my human nature and be a good subject of Asgard, Thor wants me to be happy and fit in. You aren't trying to change me; so I don't have to try to be anything other than myself and if we end up having an argument, it isn't the end of the world because you're stuck with me either way. Honestly it's-"

"Honest?! How honest have you been these past weeks? You talk about honesty, now, when you have been anything but!" He snapped. Trying to ignore the fact that he had recently been thinking about her the same way; as someone who didn't try to change him and who he didn't need to impress.

"I didn't lie! I didn't tell you because you didn't ask! You've never given any indication that you would care what I did with my day if it didn't directly involve you!" She shouted back.

"I don't care!" He roared.

"Really? I suppose this whole argument is because you don't care then?" She snorted. "Nice try but you want to know something? You aren't as good at lying as you like to think you are!"

"And if I forbid you from training with those oafs?" He asked.

"You can't forbid me to do anything, you're not the King." She replied. "I don't understand why everyone backed right down to you, as if they were doing something wrong! I was training with them because I wanted to!"

"Do you truly not understand yet Jane?" He asked her, his hand weaving into her hair and tilting her head to look up at him. "You are bonded to me, that makes you mine. If I forbid you to train, forbid another to touch you, to speak to you, they would obey and only the King of Asgard can disagree with me." His head swung to one side and the cracking sound that filled the air told her that she had slapped him. She hadn't even realised she had done it until afterwards.

No words came. She probably shouldn't have slapped him but she hadn't been able to think of any words that expressed her anger. Considering that they had only just reached a tentative form of friendship...for him to imply that she was property, a possession… She knew that women were sometimes seen as slightly less here but it was not common for men to treat their women as slaves, as objects. She was a person, a scientist, an independent woman. She had lived alone for years, she knew her own mind. Loki had never attempted to change or crush anything that she was before.

She had been happy, for the first time in a while, she had been happy. She had friends and research and was learning more every day about magic and weapons. He knew that she was happy and had threatened to take it away from her. What had she done to him, for him to try to hurt her this way?

Normally it was Loki who vanished, today she felt the urge to run so strongly that her feet were moving before she gave the command. Unlike walking away from Odin, she ran. She didn't care if he knew that he had hurt her, she wanted him to know and if he hurt her again, she would hurt him back.

Author's Notes: OK so you guys probably want to bitch slap me about now but this is a catalyst for these two. It's totally necessary for some big steps from Loki!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Loki sat in the gardens until it grew dark. Somehow the satisfaction he should have felt at watching her run from him never came. He remembered the trip to the dark world and his words to Thor; that satisfaction was not in his nature.

Perhaps there was some truth to them, perhaps nothing could make him happy any more. He frowned, he knew that to be untrue. When Jane had looked back to him, when they went to face Odin, when she had been attached to Thor's arm but looking back for him; that had given him a feeling that could only be described as happiness. To be chosen, for someone to want him over Thor for any reason, it had been one of the most pleasant moments of his recent years.

For her to spend her days rolling around in the dirt with Thor and his rabble angered him. The very same people who had left him out, alienated him, they accepted Jane. He should have been livid at her for laying hand to him but he wasn't. He had seen how the spark in her eyes, that's presence had been near constant before just vanish during their disagreement. That little glow of her happiness, gone. He should delight in ruining happiness, he usually did but this time there was no satisfaction. It was frustrating that this one human woman was so entirely confusing to him. He had let her slap him.

He, Loki, God of Mischief and terrorists of Midgard. Monster to Asgard and outcast from Johtunheim, had _let_ a weak mortal woman slap him. Twice. The first time he hadn't so much let her, as he had been caught by surprise that she would dare. This time he probably could have stopped her and yet he hadn't moved. He had _let_ her. Why? What possessed him to do such a thing? Had it been the hurt that filled her eyes and covered her face? The angry tears threatening to fall across her cheeks?

He let out a frustrated growl and slammed his fists against the bench to his left. It cracked and then broke under the force. His skin split and he watched as the blood swelled to the surface.

Belatedly he remembered that he may have caused enough pain and damage for Jane to have felt that. He focused his energy on the injury and watched as it vanished before his eyes, healing without a trace beyond a smear of dried blood.

For some reason he felt the urge to apologize. He wouldn't of course, it wasn't in his nature but...once again it was the memory of his mother causing him to feel sentimental. On Midgard Jane had received the closest thing to an apology he had given to anyone, save his mother, in a long time. Not counting his mumbled ramblings to Thor, when he thought he was dying of course, he was dying so anything said didn't count. He had thought about how he would feel had another agent of Thanos done to Frigga, what he had done to Erik Selvig and it had caused him to feel something like sympathy for Jane.

Now he found himself remembering his last conversation with his mother, denying his love for her, denying her as the woman who had raised him as best she could. He had not known then that he would never speak to her again, his last words to her were to deny her. It was the regret he felt over that conversation that fostered this urge to make things right with Jane. She was the closest thing to a friend he had, if either one of them were to die, regardless of the fact the other would follow, he didn't feel right having their last words be ones of anger. He didn't want the last image of her to be the anger and hurt on her face as she ran away from him. It was an alien feeling for him but one that would not abate.

He wondered what he could do to soothe her anger without directly apologizing, without having to explain everything...

Loki made his way down the bridge with an air of confidence that he didn't truly feel. He knew what he wanted to say, what he wanted to achieve but he had to do it in such a way that he wouldn't be questioned.

"I did not expect to see you here." Heimdall spoke as Loki approached him. "You are not allowed to leave Asgard without an exact order from the Allfather."

"I do not plan to travel the bifrost." He replied, linking his hands behind his back. "I wish to take Jane somewhere and I know if I hide myself, you will assume the worst and send in the cavalry. I am asking you not to."

"I rather doubt she would go anywhere with you this night." The gatekeeper replied.

"Yes, yes I know very well how little you think of me Gatekeeper." He muttered. "I am however tied to Jane and in an attempt at making peace, to make my life that bit less difficult; I wish to take her somewhere and not have to worry about being struck by lightning for my troubles." He watched the Gatekeeper consider him for a moment. "Well?"

"I will allow it, for Lady Jane, if she should agree. The decision will be hers, whether to go with you." He nodded reluctantly. "Should your endeavor's end in troubles of your own causing, you will not be given such leniency again."

"You have my humble gratitude." He said with a mocking bow. The Gatekeeper's eyes narrowed on him, causing him to wonder how much time Jane had spent out here. He frowned to himself as he made his way towards the palace. What exactly was it that Jane did with her days and nights that he didn't know about? A malicious grin crossed his lips, it was helpful though, to know that Heimdall had a fondness for Jane. That fondness could prove useful. Knowledge was always useful, the Gatekeeper didn't often show anything that could be perceived as a weakness and yet his words had just implied just that. Heimdall would allow him leniency _for Jane_. It begged the question; what other leniencies could he get away with in the name of Jane Foster?

At the sound of knocking, Jane had a sense of foreboding as she went to open the door to her chambers but on the off chance that she was wrong, she didn't want to seem rude to anyone else. After all they had allowed her a room, food and clothing for nothing. She had nothing to give on Asgard, not yet anyway, she still had so much to learn about their culture.

Of course it was him.

Loki caught the door with his fingers as she went to close it in her face.

"I'm really not in the mood." She sighed, as he pushed it back open.

"Do you still trust me?" He asked, reaching a hand out to her. For a moment he thought she was going to snap at him and try again to slam the door in his face. She hesitated for a moment before meeting his eyes, he could see that she had been crying and it made him feel all the more uncomfortable. "Do you still trust me Jane?"

Jane frowned, as she stared at his outstretched hand. His words echoed around her head for a moment, he sounded honest but he was the God known for telling lies. She wished she had been looking closer at his face when he had spoken. She could usually tell when he was being honest but only as long as she could see his eyes, not that she would fool herself into thinking she could always tell for certain. She looked from his hand to his face, he looked decidedly uncomfortable. Loki didn't ask for trust, he claimed not to care for such things…but he was asking now. Was this him trying to make amends? Was this the closest thing to a friendly gesture he knew had to make? Part of her wanted to tell him no, send him away, just to see if it would hurt him…

She didn't. Somehow, part of her knew that despite the fact he would never admit it, he would be hurt. She couldn't help but actually feel a little sad, that he had known so little of friendship that this was probably out of his comfort zone and still the only thing he could think of to allow them to make peace.

"Against my better judgement, mostly." She admitted, opening the door to let him in. He shook his head and nodded towards his hand.

"Come with me." He said. He watched as she bit her lip before slowly placing her hand in his. "You're a fool to trust me." He murmured without bite.

"I probably am." She agreed bluntly, as he led her down the corridor. "Where are we going?"

"It is a surprise." He replied.

Her heart swelled for a moment at the knowledge that this man, this damaged and difficult man, was trying. For her. Jane decided there and then that she would not slap him again, no matter what he said to her. He had hurt her and done so deliberately; she knew he did not consider her to be his and had only said those things to anger her, to cause her pain. Somehow between then and now, he had obviously decided that hurting her had not been as enjoyable as he had first thought. It gave her hope that they could become friends; that he could learn to let himself care. She promised herself then that she would do as he did, he allowed her to speak to him in a way few others were allowed. From this day forward, she would allow him the same. Normal social rules didn't really apply to someone who seemed practically clueless to their existence. She could be patient. Staring at the skies for many years in search of answers had taught her that much.

"This may feel strange to you, I am going to use an old portal to take us somewhere." He told her, pausing at an old corridor doorway. It was then that Jane realised she had no idea where in the palace they were…if they even were still in the palace. "You must not let go of my hand and you must not fight me. It may help keep your mind clear if you close your eyes, simply follow me and do not let go."

Jane didn't close her eyes, not even as he practically dragged her straight through a wall. Her eyes widened in surprise as light moved around them in some spots, darkness pooled elsewhere. She drew in deep breaths to keep calm and prevent herself from asking questions until they were on solid ground again.

It only took a few minutes before she found herself stood on grass instead of stone. It was the middle of the night, wherever they were. It had been still been early evening in Asgard, so they were no longer there. Loki released her hand and glanced around him to presumably gather his bearings.

"You aren't allowed to leave Asgard." She commented quietly.

"No one shall know." He replied waving off her concerns.

"Where are we?" she asked, gaping at the sky above her. It was so clear that she could see every tiny far of star as if it were only a few meters away.

"Alfheim, the realm of the elves." He told her. "That is not why we are here though." He gestured to a tree line ahead of them. "We are going that way, up the mountain."

"Mountain?" she parroted in surprise.

"By the Norns woman, is this what I have to look forward to for the next four thousand years because if so I shall take a quick death now." He muttered, rolling his eyes dramatically. "I understand that this may be very difficult for you but could you just follow me and keep a hold of your tongue."

After several minutes of walking in silence, Jane could no longer tell if they were on a path or not. Trees seemed to close in and it was harder to tell where they were going. Fortunately, she just had to follow Loki and hope that he didn't plan on just leaving her here as punishment for earlier. Irrational fear filled her suddenly; what if he was luring her somewhere to leave her as a prisoner? He had once mentioned keeping her locked up after all. She shook away that fear and concentrated on his back as they made their way up the steeper incline. Rocks began to break through the greenery as they climbed, until they reached a clearing in the trees filled with mostly stone.

"Here, sit." He said, gesturing to a large boulder. He moved to sit elegantly on the other side of it, looking down the mountain. She frowned and glanced down the hill that they had climbed and then up. They had only travelled half way up, why were they stopping? She glanced at the sky, she was used to looking up not down. "Would you please just sit down and do as I ask? I swear to you that you will regret it if you don't."

Her face creased at the puzzle of his words, the words sounded like a threat but the way he had said them hadn't been threatening. He was waiting for something, she decided. She climbed up and sat on the large rock beside him, allowing for about two feet of space between them. Her breath caught as she spotted what he was looking at.

"Is that…are they what I think they are?" she asked, a disbelieving laugh erupted from her lips as she covered her mouth to muffle the sound. "Are they unicorns? Real unicorns?!"

"No." he replied. "Unicorns got hunted into extinction before I was born. They are the Pegasus of Alfheim." Jane's eyes never strayed from the horses amongst the trees belong them. They came in shades of white, cream and grey, with wings stretching out as they danced and swooped from air to ground and up again. It looked like they were almost playing a game.

"Beautiful…" she whispered. "I can't believe this…"

"You cannot tell anyone that you have seen them, they will know that you have left Asgard." He said seriously.

"Thank you, for showing me." She said softly in return.

"For centuries you Midgardians have been obsessed with horned and winged horses, I thought it would please you to see them." He said, looking somewhat pleased that he had been correct in his assumption.

"I was very angry with you earlier…but I shouldn't have hit you." She said quietly, glancing at her feet. It was embarrassing for her to think how impulsive and horrible she had been in that moment. "I promise you, that unless you physically hurt me, I won't do it again." He didn't reply to that, instead they sat quietly watching for a while longer, before Loki climbed down from the rock. Jane understood the message, it was time to go.

The walk down again was silent but it went faster than the trip up had. Jane found it curious that in these very trees that they walked through, there were winged horses and yet as they passed through, there was not a sound nor sign to indicate the presence of a single one.

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you not to let go." He spoke as he held out his hand.

"I thought we agreed I wasn't a fool?" she grinned, placing her hand in his.

"I thought we agreed that you were." He countered with a smirk as he pulled them through a portal that she couldn't see. She told herself that she would get him to explain all of this wormhole like travel to her properly one day soon.


	19. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: So yeah it's been forever, I had some madness in the real world that needed attending and I still don't have an actual laptop so please bear this in mind with regard to typos and chapter length etc. I'll writing this on my iphone and copy and pasting it to upload. I'm still determined to get this story completed. A few people have mentioned the Darcy and Shield bits, please be reassured that this is a side story line but some parts of it will fit directly into some of the main events to come involving Shield and Loki on Earth. He has a long journey ahead of him.

Chapter 18

Stepping down the ramp onto the airstrip had Darcy practically vibrating with excitement and nerves. She could already see the famous face of Stark industries, Pepper Potts herself approaching them.

"Phil!" Darcy's eyes widened as she watched none other than Pepper Potts stepping forward to embrace Agent Coulson warmly. She looked around her to see Skye, Fitz and Gemma looking equally surprised but Agent Ward looked as blank faced as ever. "I'm so glad to see you. How are you?" She squeezed the man tightly for a moment before composing herself and releasing him.

"It's good to see you too." He replied, offering her a smile as she let him go. He glanced towards the Agents stood behind her. "I trust Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton filled you in."

"Not as much as I'd like but yes." She nodded. "They wanted someone to help when it came to Tony finding out."

"Understandable." He agreed. "This is my current team; Agent Ward, our two newest Agents Skye and Darcy and our science and tech support Agents Simmons and Fitz. Agent May is still on board, she's our pilot."

"Nice to meet you all." Pepper said, gesturing her arm to the black cars behind them. "Please, follow me."

The group made their way to the cars, Darcy found herself surprised when an Agent fell in step with her.

"Well look who has a habit for getting into trouble." He chuckled, upon closer inspection she recognised him as one of the Agents that had been in New Mexico. "How did he recruit you?"

"Dark space elves attacked us."

"Coulson likes to take in strays." He winked, ignoring her blunt reply.

"Were you a stray too?" She asked curiously.

"Circus act. He thought I had potential." He offered.

"Cool." She laughed, relaxing a little. She paused as he held the car door open for her. "I expected you guys to be mad at him. The Avengers in general that is, you're the one from the roof right?"

"Part of me is, but I know how Shield works. If him playing dead had more good to give than him being alive then...I get why he went along with it. If it were me in his place, I cant say for certain but I probably would've done the same." He explained, sliding in after her.

The drive into the heart of the city didn't take as long as Darcy expected, it felt surreal actually because she was mainly speaking to Agent Barton, Sky sat next to a suited security man in from of her and a driver in front with Ward in the passenger seat. The others were in the other cars so it didn't feel like they were traveling to Stark tower. It felt like just another Shield mission.

"After the briefing most of you will be heading to DC to handle a situation there but word is Lewis is staying at the tower, that true?" Barton asked them.

"Apparently."

"And apparently I'm not allowed to stay with her." Skye huffed.

"Because you don't personally know Dr Foster or Dr Selvig." Ward spoke up from the front.

"Yeah, I'm bait."

"Don't diss being the bait." Barton told her. "It's an important job. Plus, there are way worse places in the world to place bait."

"I'm not sure what I'm actually supposed to do at the tower though." Darcy frowned.

"If you wait until everyone's been properly briefed and updated then you'll know." Ward spoke again.

"Killjoy." Barton muttered under his breath causing Darcy to bite her lip to hold in a laugh.

Most of the younger Agents didn't get to join in the brief anyway. Instead they got refreshments and waited before all meeting back in the lobby where Darcy was told to say her goodbyes and handed a folder by Coulson with her brief. It seemed like one minute she was all excited to be heading to the tower and the next minute everyone was leaving and she found herself stood there alone and the hype was over. Until a familiar red head approached her.

"Darcy, it's nice to meet you properly. Welcome to the tower officially." Pepper smiled offering her hand. She took it and shook probably a little too enthusiastically.

"You're one of the most amazing women on the planet." She blurted out.

"Thank you." She laughed. "Dr Banner here was in the brief with me and is up to speed, he's going to escort you up to the labs, where Dr Selvig is waiting for you." Darcy's head turned to look past the impeccably dressed business woman to the man next to her. She offered her hand and he took it almost like he wasn't expecting it.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Banner." She smiled. "My boss is a huge fan of yours." She saw him wince slightly. "I'm sorry is that bad?"

"No, sorry, that was...I'm not good with...people." He offered with a small smile. "Nice to meet you Miss Lewis."

"Darcy, please call me Darcy." She said.

"Bruce." He offered in return. "Uh...shall we?" He nodded his head towards the elevators.

"Sure." She agreed. "Nice to meet you Pepper Potts."

"I'll see you later Darcy." The woman replied.

"Lead the way Doc." Darcy told the older man waiting for her, opening her brief from Coulson as they stepped into the elevator. "So, I'm to wait here until Jane returns to earth and tracks me down huh... Looks like it's back to being a lab assistant for me, with a side dish of getting my butt flung around by Agents Barton and Romanoff? This is either going to be the best or worst assignment of my life."

"Strange how often that's the case." The man next to her commented.

Two Months Later

Two months. It had been two months since Jane had last stepped foot on Earth. The trip had been pretty anti-climactic, she hadn't gained any answers, she hadn't fixed anything and she hadn't even been able to see her friends. She wanted to go back and visit Darcy and Erik in future but now she wasn't sure what would happen should she reappear on earth. They may have appeared to ask for her co-operation but she had no illusions that they would have simply taken her against her will should she have refused. If they knew about Loki then she feared that if she returned they may shoot first ask questions later. However Heimdall assured her that her friends were safe. It gave her hope that given time the whole thing would blow over.

Thor had convinced Odin that it would be beneficial for him to travel to Midgard, to try and clear up any misunderstandings but the condition was that he couldn't go until Asgard had recovered from the chaos of the invasion. The Dark Elves had left carnage in their wake and nearly broken the people with the death and destruction they had wrought. Odin believed that the people needed Thor to be there for them first, showing support and aiding in the recovery. Jane had to admit that she was inclined to agree. Thor was a Prince of Asgard and the needs of his people were greater than hers.

Still...she missed home.

Two months had hardened her body. She wasn't as strong as the Aesir soldiers that she trained with but her limbs had a definition to them that she had never had before. Daily training had given her skills with a dagger and sword that she had never thought she could have. Not that she was anywhere near as skilled as most of the others, who had been raised around weapons in a world that used them over guns. If she was honest she preferred swords to guns, something about guns didn't seem fair.

Sif was trying to mould Jane after herself, using a sword or double edge like her own but she had found early on that being smaller and considerably weaker, meant that trying to wield larger weapons slowed her down. Jane found that using a short sword or rapier worked well for her and even better were daggers.

Jane loved daggers. Her favourite ones had curled pieces of metal flaring down either side of the blade to about half its length. These had proved excellent for helping lock someone else's weapon in her grip or disarming someone completely.

Thanks to Fandral in particular, Jane had leant early on not to worry too much about what she couldn't do and focus on what she could do. Focus on her strengths. Being small himself in comparison to the likes of Thor or Volstagg, he didn't focus on axes and hammers, nor huge heavy blades. His strength was in a speedy duel and he excelled at it beyond all the swordsmen in the realm. Jane was not training to be a warrior in the King's army, she was training to stay alive. If staying alive meant being so quick with a dagger, that the enemy didn't notice you about to slit their throat or stab them in the kidney then so be it. As a general rule, stabbing in the back was frowned upon but for someone to attack a person considered weaker than themselves was dishonorable in itself. Thor had explained that should a warrior attack an untrained woman, especially a human one was cowardly and therefore she was allowed to fight however she wished.

Against Asgardians Jane stood little chance but her best two advantages were the element of surprise and her speed. She was a lot faster than most of the warriors she trained with, mainly due to being so much smaller. Still, the more she trained, the more she felt like she stood a chance of living long enough for help to arrive.

Two months had also brought Jane magic. No longer able to deny it simply because she couldn't explain it, she had made good progress. She still struggled to learn new tricks, Loki still had to teach her by controlling it for her until she knew how it felt. Still...she had never dreamed that she would be able to freeze an object in midair or create a holographic type image of herself. She had not been able to make more than one so far and unfortunately once she moved more than a couple of feet from the image it failed, so it was pretty useless as far as tricks went for the moment.

Loki...he had been mostly civil. They bickered to be sure but they seemed to hit the point where anger began to surface and then freeze. Loki had a habit of gripping his hands into fists and dismissing himself to avoid losing his temper with her. She just bit her lip and apologized, although she supposed most Princes probably didn't have to apologize. It was an odd sort of friendship they had but that fact that he seemed to be trying meant a great deal, Thor had even mentioned as much.

Then there were evenings. The feasting in the halls of Asgard was often loud, some days she couldn't bring herself to attend and instead gathered food from the kitchens and went to eat away from the palace. When she had first realised that Heimdall did not sleep she was curious but a little horrified. The power of the bridge and the gate to the bifrost helped sustain him, allowing him to simply not sleep, except for rare occasions when he was granted leave from his post. It seemed very lonely to her, that he stood there day and night with very little company. The guards or servants brought him meals, so she supposed he did speak to others throughout the day but it still seemed like it was a high price to pay for the ability to see everything.

That was when she began eating her evening meal at the end of the bridge with the gatekeeper a few times a week. He certainly seemed grateful the company, at least she didn't think he was just being overly polite and that he genuinely enjoyed talking with her. She hoped so. She was able to discuss her science with him, voice her theories and he was able to offer her information on the workings of the bifrost and travelling between realms. It was during those conversations that she felt she had almost a little bit of home with her, to be able to brainstorm with someone interested in what she had to say.

"You've made considerable progress I see." His deep voice rumbled as she approached. She grinned at him as he reached out and took the plates from midair. She had always carried them in hand before but since growing more confident in her powers, she had decided to levitate them.

"I'm just trying to show off." She laughed. "Did it work?"

"Very impressive." He nodded. They moved to sit on the step at the center, as they usually did to eat. "The King is pleased with your progress recently. I believe he has been considering positions for you."

"Yeah...Thor mentioned that. I'm worried that I'll end up scrubbing pots for me keep." She replied. "I'm glad his dad doesn't hate me anymore."

"Odin does not hate his subjects." He chided. "He may have been blunt with you and he may not be your biggest supporter but that is not the same thing as hating someone."

"No, sorry I shouldn't have said it like that." She said quietly.

"He did not think that you would be a good match for the future King of Asgard and considering that you had not bonded with Thor, I would have to agree with his decision." He explained. "As a father, he did not wish for his son to experience love for so brief a time, before the grief of loss. It is no easy thing, love between an Aesir and a human."

"I know. Not that it matters now." She sighed. "I'm definitely not entirely human anymore. I looked at my blood on Earth and it has changed, mutated to accommodate whatever magic I now have."

"It is true that you are an entirely unique being, though one could argue that you were such before." He told her. Jane felt herself flush as she met his assessing eyes. Another thing she had learned when she had started having meals with the gatekeeper, was that when he wasn't hidden beneath his helmet his smile was wide and charming. It almost made her sad to think he seemed so against human and Aesir relationships because he was definitely attractive.

"So what do you think I will end up doing?" She asked, clearing her throat.

"The King alone will make the decision. I know he has considered sending you to the Hill, to apprentice with Eir as a healer. Magic is coveted in all of the nine realms, I think he wishes to see yours used more constructively than Prince Loki's."

"So there are others with magic?" She asked with a frown. "Loki seemed to think there were no others close by."

"There are many others, though few possess such gifts as the Trickster. He is exceedingly powerful, only the Queen was a match of him within the walls of our city. Such powerful magic is usually only found with the elves." He explained. "Since your power is directly linked to Loki's, it would make sense for him to be the one to train you, as his mother did him. Sometimes though, I wonder if perhaps it is wise...but thus far I must admit, he has surprised us. He has not seen fit to cause much trouble recently."

"You think he will." She guessed. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Heimdall had become a close friend of hers and Loki was now also important to her, in some bizarre way...to have them dislike one another so much was difficult to say the least. It made her uncomfortable.

"In the past he was not such a concern, he was a trouble maker certainly but it was usually all in the name of entertainment. His plots were not truly of evil intent back then. He would cause trouble for amusement but he would almost always assist in fixing any damage done. It was after he went with Thor, Sif and the warriors three to Jotanheim and he found a deeper darkness that he changed. Since then, he has been beyond reason and control, at any time that it does not suit him." He explained gravely. "I fear what he will do the next time things do not go his way. Once touched by darkness, one becomes tainted by it."

"He might surprise everyone." Was all she could really say to that. "Are there any new stars tonight?"

"Not tonight but there is an eclipse." He smiled, standing and offering his hand to help her up. "It is local to us and it is lunar, so it will not hurt your eyes."

"Wow, where are we looking?" She beamed as he led them to where they could see, before dropping her hand and pointing ahead. "The last time I watched an eclipse was with my dad." A sadness filled her for a moment as she stared at the sky. Not an all-consuming, painful sadness but an aching sorrow of something long lost, something missing.

"Was he like you? Did he look to the skies also?" He asked.

"Yes, he did." She whispered with a small smile. "He would have loved to see the things I have seen. Well...most of them anyway. He wasn't the manliest of men, his strength was in his scholarly achievements, he probably wouldn't have liked the dark elves much."

"Few do." Heimdall said grimly. They continued to watch the skies in silence, until he moved to look back out at the city.

"What is it?" She asked, turning but unable to see anything on the bridge.

"Thor seeks you out? I believe you were missed at dinner." He said, a wide smile splitting his face. "Although I cannot say I am sorry for their loss if it is my gain."

"I'll be there for breakfast, I can't see why they would miss me a few times a week." She replied quickly, lowering her face to hide her blush. Sure enough, moments later, Jane saw the familiar hulking figure of Thor Odinson marching down the bridge.

"Greetings my friend!" Thor shouts loudly from halfway across. "I was wondering if…ah Jane, you are here!"

"You found me." She smiled as he approached.

"I knew you liked the view from out here. That was why I thought to check here first." He nodded, then he turned back to the Gatekeeper stood with helmet in hand. "If I was not fortunate enough to find you here, then no doubt Heimdall would have been able to find you for me."

"I was fortunate enough to have Lady Jane's company this evening, I hope she did not miss anything too important." Heimdall told him.

"No, of course not, I know how much she loves to gaze upon the night sky. Father simply wishes to speak with her and she wasn't there for dinner, so I assured him I would seek her out." Thor assured the other man with a clap on the shoulder.

"Oh…your dad wants to see me?" she asked nervously. "I um…alright…" She cringed at the very idea of facing Odin again; although he hadn't outright done anything to her, she got the feeling that she annoyed him just by being here. Then again, perhaps Heimdall was right and he was simply a king doing his best for his people, not actually taking sides with anyone no matter what it felt like to her. Perhaps she was just being overly sensitive, after all it was natural that any father would want to keep their son or sons from pain. Not to mention that their entire world and way of life was different to hers, things may seemed strange or cruel to her but not to others. Maybe she just wasn't seeing things with anything but her human eyes, so young and inexperienced compared to theirs.

"Aye, he wishes to discuss with you your position of employment." Thor nodded. "You will truly be one of us, with your own place in our world."

"I…" she swallowed her questions, the ones where she wanted to ask about going home. She wondered if there was any hope for her to have her place back on Earth again. Asgard was nice, incredible even…but forever? Still, it wasn't Thor's burden to bear, it was hers. "I'm not going to be a maid am I? Because you know how bad I am at housework."

"No Jane, you aren't going to be a maid, it would be a waste of your gifts in sorcery and knowledge to have you a maid." Thor replied, both men laughed at her. "Come Jane, I give you my word it shall be fine."

Author's Notes: Sorry for the lack of Loki but he will be back soon I promise!


	20. Chapter 19

Author's Notes:

Chapter 19

Jane knelt nervously before the Allfather, trying to process his words. It didn't seem possible. Could he really have just offered her what she wanted?

"You have heard of the Tesseract?" He asked, seeing her perplexed expression.

"I've heard of it but...not in detail." She replied.

"It is one of the great infinity stones, a sister to the Aether that infected your lifeforce. It is extremely powerful." Odin explained. "It was the power source we used to restore the bridge after it's reapir and part of its power still links to the bifrost. Unfortunately the cube is somewhat sentient, that makes it extremely dangerous and it can only be wielded properly, by those of great strength. If it remains connected to the bifrost, then it will eventually corrupt its users with its power."

"You mean Heimdall or the people who travel on it?" She frowned.

"Potentially all those who come into contact with it, certainly our Gatekeeper is at greater risk as he himself already holds a great power. The two combined could be disastrous in time. The Tesseract cannot be held by Mortal hands, your new status should provide you with the ability to touch it without it harming you physically. However, it's magic may still affect your mind so proceed with caution." The King agreed. "I would charge you to research the workings of the bridge and find a way to separate the Tesseract from it while still allowing it to work." She froze, unable to reply. He had said it, actually offered her a job doing exactly what she wanted. "Unless you'd rather work in the kitchens of course?" He added with an almost invisible smirk.

"No! Of course, I'd be honoured research the bridge." She said quickly.

"A word of warning Jane Foster, my son may know a great deal about the Tesseract and of travelling realms but he is forbidden to enter the room of relics. The risk of him being tempted into its web of power is too great. Few will be allowed access to it, you must respect my command on this or you will be tried and punished, in a way fitting of the laws of Asgard. Do you understand?"

"I understand Sir." She said, swallowing the fear that tightened in her chest.

"Good, we welcome you as a ward of Asgard, you may go. Tomorrow you will be escorted to the room of relics, beneath the palace, to begin your research." The King nodded.

"Thank you." She nodded. Thor offered her a hand to help her to her feet, which she took gratefully.

"I will walk you to your room." He offered. Jane nodded, as he slid her arm through his and guided her from the throne room. She found herself grateful for balance as they reached the corridors.

"Did that just happen?" she asked him.

"I believe it did, yes." He nodded with a smile.

"I can continue my work, from Earth but here!" she said excitedly. "I wish I had my equipment, I don't even know where to start…there's so much to think through."

"I am certain you will find a solution." He told her confidently. "Heimdall says that you perhaps know more about our own bifrost than anyone here."

"That is a huge exaggeration, I have more interest in it than most but I'm sure you have your own experts. Heimdall was very kind to let me question him so much about it." She replied. "Honestly, I was beginning to think that String theory, interstellar travel…wormholes…were just science fiction after all. I was beginning to lose hope, when you landed in front of my car. Wait, Heimdall…he said something to your father about me?"

"He may have mentioned, that it would be a shame not to at least attempt putting your knowledge to use. My father wanted to send you to the Healers but he has conceded that this is worth trying first, especially given how new you are to using magic." Thor nodded. Jane's insides fluttered at the thought of someone thinking so highly of her. The outwardly serious Gatekeeper certainly knew how to make a girl happy, or a scientist at least. He had been partially responsible for her now having the chance of a lifetime. "I must ask you Jane, can you handle this? Do you think that you can work so closely with the tesseract and not fall prey to its darkness?" Thor asked her seriously, taking hold of both of her hands.

"I don't know, I won't know until I've seen it." She admitted.

"I implore you not to keep this from my brother." He said, staring down the hall. "He has had many things kept from him but he trusts you I think, I fear what may become of him should another person betray his trust."

"I…I'll tell him." She nodded, not convinced that it was a good idea. She had to admit though, that it would be helpful to get the input of someone who had used the tesseract already and Loki obviously knew something about travelling between realms also. Not to mention that Thor was the second person today that had been so foreboding about Loki's actions should he be upset in future.

"Good, never doubt yourself Jane." He said turning back to look at her. "I truly believe that you are doing him some good. Goodnight."

Jane sat in her rooms for a while thinking over her position. She was about to have access to something huge, not to mention the fact that the bifrost was essentially a working wormhole. Though granted it seemed like her role was more to do with the Tesseract and separating it's power from the now working bridge. It was still fascinating.

All her scientific career, her theories had been held back by a few major flaws in interstellar wormhole travel. Firstly, the stability of a wormhole was unlikely, a wormhole would likely collapse in on itself at random, making use of them for travel dangerous. Secondly, it was extremely likely that anything entering a wormhole would simply be torn apart by the sheer gravitational force. Not to mention the risks of travelling without knowing an exact location and the fact that it was theorised to be almost as likely to end up traveling through time as it was space.

Asgard had a working Einstein-Rosen bridge. It existed so it was possible. They seemed to be able to choose destinations and it was stable. To her knowledge it had never collapsed on anyone. It was a working model and she was allowed access to it. Her chest tightened suddenly, what if she broke it?

Then there was the Tesseract, the cube that had wrought so much destruction on earth, both from Loki and those before him. The cube that had turned mortals to ash by touching it...part of her was terrified that despite her mutated state, she would still be harmed by the Tesseract. Clearly Odin didn't have the same concerns since if it killed her, it would also kill his son...not to mention angering Thor. It was thrilling and terrifying. If she spoke to Loki about it, would he tell her anything? After all, he had a habit of not giving her answers unless he felt like it. She decided that there was only one way to find out.

Deciding not to put off the inevitable, Jane went in search of Loki. She checked the library first, as she seemed to have a habit for running into him there and then wandered the gardens but found no sign of him. Typical that the one time she actually wanted to find him, he was nowhere to be found.

Unfortunately she had no clue which room was his and didn't really think it appropriate to start knocking random doors this late. Then again, in Asgard was it appropriate to visit a man's room at all? She wasn't sure.

Jane stood by the palace steps, looking out over the gardens and the city. She wondered if it was worth continuing her search tonight or if she would fare better by trying to find him in the morning. She paused when she felt a lurch in her chest, a spasm that stole her breath in an instant and then faded away. Her hand flew to press against her ribcage, which still ached from the strange tightening feeling a moment ago. Her heart rate was normal, her breathing was normal now...she hadn't even been walking fast, so she hadn't been under physical strain. It was odd. She was about to write it off as nothing, when she saw a lone figure in the distance, sat at the edge of the shores.

Jane's eyes widened, remembering how Loki had appeared in her room after she had cut her arm. Was he hurt? She made her way over to the shores as quickly as she could in the gown she wore.

"What are you doing here?" His voice asked, before she got close. He had known that someone was there without turning and he had known it was her without her speaking. She wondered if that was because of his magic. Then again, Loki was perfectly able to make someone think he was sat here, when in fact he could have been sat cloaked several meters away and perfectly able to see all who approached him.

"I was looking for you." She replied, moving closer. He sat on the ground, looking out at the water; never turning to look at her, as she came to sit on the rocks beside him.

"Well you found me? What is it you want?" He asked.

Jane focused on his tone of voice, closed off and controlled...something was wrong.

"I wanted to talk to you but it can wait." She replied, glancing out at the water with him. The last time she had been here, it had been watching many boats leave the shores and many lights fill the skies. Frigga's funeral…and Loki hadn't been there. She suddenly felt like an idiot for intruding. That was what the strange feeling had been, it had been him...he was mourning his mother. "Would you like me to leave?"

"If that is what you wish." He replied. Jane translated that to mean; you can stay but I'm not going to admit that to you.

"It's beautiful here." She said softly, wrapping her arms around herself against the breeze. After a moment of hesitation, she shuffled closer to him and leant against his side, offering some form of silent support while still allowing him to ignore her if he chose. They sat in silence for a while before he spoke again.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked her, finally turning to look at her. She shook her head and shuffled to get more comfortable against him. Loki wouldn't accept comfort from her, not out in the open like this for certain but hopefully being right here beside him could offer him something, remind him that he didn't need to be alone it he didn't want to be. Besides, if anyone did see them, it could be passed off as her feeling the cold like the weak Midgardian she was.

"It can wait Loki." She said softly.

"Was it beautiful?" he asked after a few moments of silence, staring back out at the water.

"One of the most heart breaking and beautiful things I've ever seen." She replied honestly. "I am sorry that you didn't see it." She felt him tense next to her but he said nothing. She carefully slid her arm across the leather of his coat until her hand reached his. "I wish I could show you what it was like through my eyes."

"You can actually but I'm not ready to see it." Silence fell between them again until Jane decided to press her luck with his seemingly open mood.

"Why do you think she wanted us to meet?" She heard him sigh. She could practically hear his brain working and wondered if she would get an answer, if she did would it be a lie again or the truth?

"I don't know." He said, she tried to swallow her disappointment. "Not for certain. But what I do know is that my mother sometimes saw things, things that will come to pass, things that won't, things that might. Potential futures, waiting to be set aside or carved into stone with the passage of time."

"You think she saw this happening." Jane guessed.

"I believe she saw something." He nodded. "It made me wonder if she even gave her life for it but she would have defended the Aether either way, anything to keep it from the Malekeith's clutches." Jane didn't really know what to say to that.

"Well…it's not like anyone else knows what's going on either." She sighed. "I can honestly say it's been a weird few years for me, randomly getting super powers notwithstanding."

"You think your meagre abilities count as super powers?" he snorted.

"The power itself does, it just doesn't seem to come with a user manual." She laughed, shivering slightly from the wind. "Super strength would have been so much easier."

"But then you wouldn't be able to do this." He murmured, offering her a plain black cloak that he had seemingly pulled from nowhere. "Oh wait, you still can't do that can you?"

"If your stupid magic came with a manual I could." She muttered, releasing his hand to elbow him in the side with a laugh. She took the cloak gratefully and wrapped it around her shoulders, she sighed in relief at the protection from the cold air.

"I would suggest the archives but I fear you would never return." He chuckled before pulling a thoughtful face. "Perhaps you should go there after all."

"Hey, just because you- Wait! There are archives?" she asked in shock.

"Of course." He scoffed. "Far larger than a mere library. An entire building the size of half the palace; dedicated to knowledge, filled to the brim with scrolls, charts and books."

"Why didn't you mention this when I was tearing my way through every book in the palace library?" she demanded. He turned and lowered his head closer to hers with a smug smile crossing his lips.

"You didn't ask." He said. She huffed to herself, remembering that day they had argued over her training, when she had told him the reason he hadn't known was because he didn't ask. She had a feeling that would now be Loki's answer to everything she didn't ask. She supposed that it was a good job that she asked a lot of questions.

Jane gaped at the walls before her. This was the archive building that no one had thought to mention in all her time here? The walls of books and papers dwarfed that of the library. Tables filled the centre of the room in a large circle, upon them more papers and books left haphazardly.

"There has to be something useful in here." She breathed.

"Nothing I've found so far." Loki shrugged, "I've been searching here for weeks now. Still, I suppose there are enough books in here that it would take decades to read them all, even for me. There may yet be something useful. Of course you will only be able to read a small portion of them, unable to read any languages but your own."

"I read German." She said defensively, lifting a handful of books from the nearest shelf to begin looking at. He just laughed in response and waved a hand towards the table closest to them. The books on it lifted and sailed through the air around them, all making their way back to their places on the shelves. "Show off."

Jane reached for the chair and pulled it out, only to let out an undignified squeal as the chair burst into flames. She snatched her hands away and leapt back.

"I didn't do anything!" She spluttered out in panic, glancing at her hands as if she expected them to ignite at any moment. She stopped panicking when she saw the mirth in Loki's face.

"Just a bit of fun." He said innocently, the flames vanishing with the slightest motion of his fingers. "You did just accuse me of showing off, I thought I'd prove you right." At that Jane couldn't help but laugh as he then pulled the chair out for her. "Safe this time I swear." She sat down and glanced back at him, something about his face seemed…brighter than usual. She had never seen him looking almost happy before. Amused, angry, hurt, jealous but never with an unguarded expression of happiness.

"Is this you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." He replied, his brow furrowing.

"The practical jokes? Is that what you're like when you're not trying to take over planets?" she grinned. He moved to sit in the chair next to hers and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I suppose it is." He replied carefully. Loki was surprised when her face lit up with a huge genuine smile.

"Do you think there any books here on the Tesseract?" She asked suddenly.

"Why?" he frowned.

"That's why I was looking for you yesterday." She told him, already skimming through the contents of the book in front of her. "My job...yo- the King, he asked me to find a way to unlink the Tesseract's power from the bifrost."

"He asked you to work with it?" He asked in disbelief.

"His words were that he charged me to." She commented, then she grinned up at him. "Oh and he specifically said that you are still forbidden from getting near it."

"Hardly a shock." He murmured. "So why did you need to tell me this?"

"How about because it's not a secret? Because it's apparently more on the magical scale of things than the scientific and I don't do well with magic?" She said cheekily. "Besides, you used it. You used it for the wrong reasons but you still used it and successfully opened a wormhole into deep space."

"The void." He said absently.

"Yes, the void. You used it, now I'm being asked to study it. Why wouldn't I ask you about it?" she counted.

"Because Jane, I am me." He snorted. "Then again that seems to mean little to you, you don't much care who you interrogate as long as you get your answers. Even Odin himself."

"Well...I try not to do that. Now that I'm sort of a refugee stranded here, I'm trying to avoid being sent to the dungeons." She said biting her lip.

"I'm sure Thor wouldn't allow that." He said, Jane couldn't help but think how insincere he sounded. Loki's finger pressed to his lips in thought for a moment before he continued. "I'm sure he could convince Odin to release you, or I suppose I could just stage an escape…though that would probably require hiding on another realm for a decade or two for his temper to calm down before returning."

"I'd far rather a life on the run, I think my brain would melt away if I were stuck in a cell for any length of time." She sighed. "He seems to think that it won't vaporise me on the spot now that I'm not an ordinary human but...how dangerous is the Tesseract?"

"Very."

"Thor is worried it will try to control me." She said, closing her book to focus her attention on the man next to her.

"It can't control you, it doesn't have that power." He explained. "But power corrupts well enough all on its own. Judging from your difficulties controlling your own magic, I would say that touching it unless absolutely necessary would be most unwise mortal or otherwise." Jane couldn't really say she could argue with that assessment.

"Is it really limitless?" she asked instead.

"Nothing is truly limitless but for the purposes you mean the word will serve." He agreed.

"He could have asked you, couldn't he?" She asked, looking away from him. "He may have used it to reactivate the bifrost but he didn't know how to wield it properly. You know don't you?"

"I do." He nodded.

"Are you going to help me?"

"Perhaps, although I think you may like to puzzle it over for yourself first. Satisfaction lasts that much longer when you achieve it yourself." He said, summoning a book from the shelf. It flew easily towards him and he caught it without effort. "Although if it is information on the tesseract you are after, the books you require will be over there." Jane followed the gesture of his hand to the wall on their right. She frowned, he hadn't really narrowed it down considering that the bookcase was around there times her height.

Half an hour later Jane let out a huff and dropped her head to the table in defeat.

"Right, so as far as I can gather the bifost is a self-sustaining wormhole that can be activated at will to open gateways between nine different universes at least. The bifrost was destroyed-"

"By my Oaf of a brother, yes, you forget, I was there." He drawled.

"Let me finish." She huffed. "So anyway, you guys were able to repair the physical aspect of the bridge but to get it running it needed power, like jumpstarting a car battery. So Odin used the Tesseract to jump start it but once it was running it no longer needed it to run. But...the Tesseract is dangerous to wield and can only be used by incredibly strong individuals. Not only that but...from the writing I've found on the Tesseract just so far it seems like it can protect itself. So it could be that it is literally protecting itself from being shut down and removed from the bridge."

"I'm impressed." He nodded. "Though that wasn't a question."

"So, if it protects itself from being shut down, how did the Avengers close the portal in New York?" She asked him. Watching her eyes alight with interest and the grin on her face, he couldn't help but find her enthusiasm somewhat contagious.

"When you have the answer to that question, you'll have your solution."

"You know how they did it."

"I know how they did it." He agreed.


End file.
